Harry Potter et le Dragon de la Destinée
by yotma
Summary: Des jumeaux, Lily met au monde des jumeaux. Mais après l'attaque de Voldemort, James et elle font une erreur qui pourrait changer la face du monde magique. voivi le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié.

Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois et quand de la rencontre entre deux mondes apparaîtra le dragon de la destinée...

Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal de même que le maître du feu.

Et il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et que seul le dragon de la destinée peut aider à contrôler...

Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septieme mois... »

a

a

a

a

a

Chapitre 1

a

a

a

a

a

_31 juillet 1980, 14 heures 10 minutes et 20 secondes..._

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste, James Potter tournait en rond en entendant les cris de douleurs de sa douce Lily. Pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles souffrir pour mettre au monde un bébé ? Il se figea quand il entendit le hurlement perçant d'un nouveau né. James sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que l'héritié des Potter venait de voir pour la première fois de sa vie la lumière...

_31 juillet 1980, 14 heures 10 minutes et 20 secondes..._

Elea Anderson, jeune fugueuse et déliquante de 12 ans, pila alors qu'elle voyait cette immense forme reptilienne foncer sur sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et détala comme un lapin. Elle bondit dans un fossé et vit de sa cachette le reptile volant cracher une boule de feu et vaporiser sa belle voiture qu'elle venait à peine de voler. Elea soupira de soulagement, elle était sortit à temps. Malheureusement pour elle, son soupir fut entendu par... mon dieu... par le dragon qui la scruta de ses yeux bleus, le même bleu que les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur bien perçant puis s'enfuit en courant tandis que le dragon se mettait à sa poursuite. Cependant, sa fuite tourna cours quand elle se retrouva face à une falaise abrupte. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de prédateur de l'animal. Son regard était hypnotique et elle se noya dans ses yeux bleus. Etrangement, l'animal avait l'air aussi fasciné que son casse-croute. Il s'avança lentement. Puis au moment où il allait ouvrir la gueule pour faire un méchoui d'Elea, un éclaire venu de nul part les foudroya tous les deux. Ils hurlèrent à l'unisson leur douleur alors qu'ils fusionnaient, qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un dragon aux sentiments humains, une humaine avec les pouvoirs, la force et la sagesse d'un vieux dragon.

Nous étions le 31 juillet 1980, il était 14 heures 14 minutes et 14 secondes quand le dragon de la destinée prit sa première bouffée d'air.

_31 juillet 1980, 14 heures 14 minutes et 14 secondes_

Lily poussa fortement et cria de douleur quand son deuxième bébé sortit de son ventre meurtri. Elle s'abattit lourdement sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement. Personne ne vit le tatouage s'un dragon gris aux yeux bleus glaciers apparaître, puis disparaître brutalement.

Loin de là, un dragon sentit au fond de son coeur que son fils magique venait d'apparaître. Il décida donc de quitter la chaleur de l'Australie et s'envola vers cette sensation si bienfaisante, cette sensation indispensable à sa survie.

James et Lily observaient avec joie et bonheur les deux bébés qui dormaient profondément. Ils avaient décidé d'appeler l'aîné, Axel et le second Harry. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et les parents s'étaient endormis quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et et gazouilla gaiement tandis qu'une ombre gigantesque cachait la lune. Sur sa poitrine apparut le dragon, ainsi qu'à la fenêtre. D'un mouvement de son long museau, il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda avec fascination, voir même amour le bébé au doux yeux verts. Le bébé tourna la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant d'un dragon gris argenté aux yeux bleus glacier. Harry tendit ses bras potelé et l'animal comme répondant à son invitation se fit minuscule. De la taille d'une petite peluche et ayant la texture d'une petite peluche, il voleta jusqu'à Harry et se pelotonna contre lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus envie d'être séparé. Le bébé serra amoureusement la peluche contre lui et sans faire de geste brusque.

Durant toute sa petite enfance, il protégea sa peluche, empêchant son frère de la toucher. Il hurlait comme un possédé quand il était séparé d'elle et il refusait toutes les autres peluches qu'il donnait à son frère. Ses parents étaient effondrés, car alors qu'Axel faisait de la magie accidentelle comme tous les enfants de son âge, Harry n'en avait pas. En fait, Elea avait un lien puissant avec Harry et sa magie, ainsi elle en contrôlait les sursaut et l'enfant n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir. Mais les sorciers puissants avec de l'expérience pouvaient ressentir les réserves de magie qui augmentaient de plus en plus. Les deux seuls sorciers avec cette expérience étaient Lord Voldemort et Dumbledore. Un jour, ce dernier alla visiter les Potter et ressentit cette pression en constante augmentation. Il crut d'abord que c'était Axel, mais quand il s'approcha de Harry, il ressentit les premiers effets d'une légère migraine qui risquait de devenir atroce avec le temps. Il comprit immédiatement qui était l'enfant de la prophétie. Ce n'était pas Axel ou Neville Londubas, mais bien Harry Potter. Il fronça un peu des sourcils quand il vit la peluche le vriller du regard et lui faire un clin d'oeil. Le Dragon de la Destinée avait retrouvé l'enfant de la prophétie. Il ne prévint pas James et Lily, car il sentait et une voix le lui ordonnait que personne ne devait le savoir. Il demanda quand même au Potter de se protéger par un fidélitas et ils choisirent en deuxième choix le parrain d'Harry, Peter Pettigrow.

Le 31 octobre 1981, alors que James et Lily étaient partis pour une réunion de l'ordre, Peter les trahis et donna l'adresse à son maître Voldemort. Le mage noir ravi entra dans la maison des Potter, tua la nourrice et entra brutalement dans la chambre des enfants. Il vit les jumeaux, Axel qui tenait une peluche de cerf alors qu'Harry tenait toujours fermement sa peluche de dragon. Voldemort s'approcha d'Axel, il sentait un force magique assez importante et incontrôlé venir de lui. Il allait lancer le sort de mort sur lui, quand il sentit une force extrêmement puissante et parfaitement contrôlée dans l'autre berceau. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et dit avec un sourire malsain sans voir qu'Axel se protégeait d'un bouclier bleu. Sa magie sentait qu'il allait y avoir un véritable cataclysme dans pas longtemps. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et fut très étonné, le bébé contrôlait bien sa magie. Elle était stable et régulière. Le bébé le regarda de ses doux yeux verts. Le mage noir ricanna :

_-_Je t'ai trouvé. Cela ne peut-être que toi, car aucun bébé ne pourrait avoir un tel contrôle sur sa magie. Je vais te détruire et ainsi, je pourrai régner sur le monde. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Les deux mots résonnèrent froidement dans la maison silencieuse. La lumière verte fonça droit sur le bout de choux alors Elea prit le contrôle de la magie d'Harry. Elle dressa un mur blanc pour la protection, de ce fait, le sort ricocha sur le mur. Cependant l'afflut de magie noire laissa à Harry une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le bébé se mit à hurler de douleur et Elea lâcha toute la sauce. Voldemort eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit son sort rebondir sur une muraille blanche et foncer sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter et évita le sort de mort. Cependant, il ne put éviter le mur de puissante qui le percuta de plein fouet et le réduisit en un simple esprit. Le mur explosa avec une violence incroyable dévastant toute la maison n'épargnant qu'Harry et Axel grâce à sa protection bleue. Il récupéra quand même une blessure sur le dos de la main qui avait vaguement la forme stylisée d'un dragon. Malgré la disparition de Voldemort, Harry hurlait de douleur. Mais il commença à se calmer quand Elea utilisa sa chaleur, ses pouvoirs et sa douceur pour le calmer. Le bébé se mit à bailler, puis se rendormit en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

Deux heures plus tard, les parents des jumeaux arrivèrent et ils découvrirent avec horreur que la moitié de la maison avait volé en éclat et de la fumée continuait à s'élever des décombres. Ils crurent avoir perdu leurs enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les cris d'un bébé. Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage et découvrirent sur le pas de la porte une cape noire. Ils comprirent immédiatement. L'un de leurs enfants avaient vaincu Voldemort. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent Axel toujours entouré de son bouclier bleu. Ils crurent que celui qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres était Axel et non Harry qui roupillait dans son lit. James dit :

_-_Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore.

Toute à leur excitation, ils transplanèrent dans le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix et présentèrent le bébé au vieux professeur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire au non. Mais la prophétie lui revint en tête et la mort dans l'âme, il dut dire :

_-_Oui, Axel est l'élu de la prophétie. Mais... où est Harry ?

Il était inquiet, car le véritable élu ne devait jamais rester seul tant que le dragon ne se faisait pas connaître pour l'emmener et pour l'entraîner. James regarda la femme avec horreur et dit :

_-_Heu... A la maison.

_-_A Godric's Hollow ?

_-_Heu... Non, à Lonestreet.

Dumbledore observa avec horreur les parents et s'exclama :

_-_Imaginez si un mangemort venait à découvrir la maison et qu'il cherchait à se venger ? Il pourrait tuer Harry qui serait totalement sans défense. Allez le chercher, tout de suite !

James acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis transplana dans maison détruite. Il grimpa dans les étages et découvrit le double d'Axel dormant paisiblement sa peluche dans ses bras potelés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'obstinait avec cette peluche de dragon alors qu'il en avait d'autre. Il ne savait même pas qui avait pu la lui offrir. Peut-être Lily ou son parrain... Peter. Le traitre. Il arracha la peluche des mains de son fils et la jeta sur le sol. Il récolta le cri perçant du bébé. James voulut lui mettre une autre peluche dans les bras, mais Harry la jeta par terre, ne voulant qu'Elea. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, sa magie réagit en faisant violemment trembler la maison.

James transplana immédiatement et arriva devant Dumbledore qui avait vu la peluche apparaître comme par sa propre volonté. James avait mal aux oreilles, car Harry ne s'arrêtait pas d'hurler, lui qui était le plus sage des deux. Lily fronça les sourcils et demanda à Harry de se taire, mais les cris résonnaient toujours, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore mette le petit dragon qui venait d'apparaître dans les bras d'Harry. Le bébé se calma aussi sec et se rendormit comme si de rien n'était. Dumbledore soupira de soulagement, le bébé n'avait rien. Mais il pouvait voir la marque que lui avait fait Voldemort. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le mage noir savait que c'était Harry qui l'avait vaincu et non Axel, mais il devait se taire pour empêcher les mangemorts encore fidèles à Voldemort de l'attaquer. Quand il regarda la famille Potter, il vit que l'attention était portée sur Axel et non sur Harry. Il toussota et demanda :

_-_Puis-je tenir Harry ?

_-_Oui, bien sûr.

James avait l'air soulagé d'être débarassé de son fils. Mais cela venait peut-être du fait que le bébé lui avait pulvérisé les tympants. Dumbledore souleva le haut de pyjama d'Harry et découvrit la preuve qu'il était bien l'enfant de la prophétie, le tatouage de dragon. Le même animal que la peluche. Il replaça le vêtement et rendit le bébé à James. Les deux parents ainsi que leurs enfants disparurent pour le manoir Potter. James déposa Harry dans une des chambres qui se situait au fond d'un des couloirs de la maison, puis lui et Lily voulurent mettre Axel dans celle d'à côté, mais le bébé se mit à pleurer. Alors ils cherchèrent dans toute la maison jusqu'à aller dans une autre aile du manoir. Là, le bébé se calma enfin et les parents décidèrent que cette chambre serait la sienne. Ils regardaient béatement le « survivant » et oublièrent totalement leur deuxième enfant.

James avait laissé la porte ouverte et personne ne vit une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année s'approcher de la porte et la fermer doucement, sans le moindre bruit. Elle utilisa les pouvoirs puissants du dragon afin de rendre cette chambre convenable pour la vie d'un petit garçon. Il y avait des peluches, des jeux et des livres. Et à part quelques elfes de maison qui ne s'approchaient pas de la porte, personne ne venait dans cette aile du manoir. Le temps passa et personne ne faisait attention à l'absence du deuxième jumeau, sauf Dumbledore. Sirius et Remus étaient partis à la chasse au rat et ne pouvaient pas revenir sans risquer de rater la confrontation avec le traitre. Le vieux professeur crut naïvement que les Potter protégeaient Harry des retombées médiatiques des exploits de son frère et donc ne disait pas grand chose.

Jusqu'au jour où les Potter fêtèrent les quatre ans d'Axel et l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban pour Peter. Ils avaient fait les choses en grand et malgré la taille imposante du manoir, ils manquaient de place et donc allèrent dans l'aile un peu abandonnée afin de préparer les chambres pour les invités. Suivit par Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore, ils allèrent dans un couloir et vers une porte close. James l'ouvrit en grand et tous se figèrent quand ils découvrirent un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude. Il était le parfait miroir d'Axel, sauf qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. James dit une phrase terrible :

_-_Mais qui es-tu ?

Ils s'approchèrent et Lily murmura horrifiée, le reconnaissant :

_-_Oh par Merlin ! Harry !

Pendant toutes ces années éloigné de tous, Harry avait grandi aimé par Elea. Il avait découvert avec plaisir que sa peluche pouvait grandir et devenir une grande soeur. Elle pouvait même devenir un dragon plus grand. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle lui apprendrait à devenir un dragon, mais seulement s'il était sage. Alors pour être comme sa grande soeur, il l'était. Et quand il eut 24 mois, deux ans, elle commença à lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie et surtout à devenir animagus. Sa puissance était telle qui le devint complètement un an plus tard. Elea eut le plaisir de tenir un bébé dragon noir aux yeux verts de trois ans dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle lui avait appris à contrôler ce dragon, à battre des ailes, à marcher à quatre pattes, même à courir et surtout, à utiliser ses poumons afin de cracher du feu. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à cracher une misérable flamme de briquet mais cela n'empêchait pas Elea d'être extrêmement fière de lui, et de ses progrès.

Harry n'avait jamais vu d'autres adultes qu'elle depuis qu'il avait un an et trois mois et donc, il fut très surpris quand il découvrit ces cinq adultes qui l'observaient avec stupeur. Il se demandait qui ils pouvaient être et surtout comment les deux premiers pouvaient connaître son nom alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il fronça adorablement les sourcils faisait légèrement sourire Albus, Sirius et Remus. Mais ce qu'il dit ensuite les plongea tous dans la stupeur :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom, madame ?

Albus observa avec une colère grandissante les Potter, tandis que Sirius et Remus les regardaient avec dégoût. Ils avaient abandonné leur propre fils. James et Lily rougirent de honte. Ils s'étaient occupés exclusivement de leur aîné au point d'en oublier leur cadet. James posa un genou à terre lui dit :

_-_Je suis ton papa.

L'enfant le regarda avec méfiance et lui dit :

_-_J'ai pas de papa.

James et Lily furent repoussés avec violence et virent la porte se refermer d'elle-même. Il était complètement choqué devant la porte close tandis que Lily fondait en larme surtout quand tous entendirent :

-Grande soeur, y a des gens bizarres devant la porte ?

Lily rougit de colère quand la voix douce répondit :

_-_Ils viennent nous séparer. Viens, nous partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

_-_Mais Elea, je ne sais pas bien voler.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave...

Lily ne put en entendre plus et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Cependant, la magie ne fonctionnait pas et James dut utiliser la force brute et donc tenta de défoncer la porte. Les trois autres ne l'aidèrent pas et quand James tourna la tête, il frémit en lisant la fureur et le dégoût dans les yeux de ses amis. Il recommença donc à se déchainer sur la porte qui s'arracha de ses gongs. Quand ils furent rentrés, Dumbledore et les autres virent un bout de queue en fer de lance disparaître dans la nuit. Le vieux sorcier soupira de soulagement, la deuxième partie de la prophétie venait de se réaliser. Mais il était tout bonnement furieux de ce qu'avaient fait les Potter. Ils avaient oublié leur fils, comment des parents pouvaient oublier leur chair, leur sang ? Quand il parla, ce fut d'un ton polaire prouvant sa colère et sa déception :

_-_Trois ans bloqué dans cette pièce et vous venez juste de vous rappeler de son existence. Et moi qui pensais naïvement que vous le protégiez de la célébrité de son frère. Mais non, vous l'avez oublié. Vous me décevez énormément.

Les deux parents regardaient le sol rendus écarlates par la honte. Ils n'osaient même pas regarder leurs amis, mais ils sentaient que les deux maraudeurs allaient leurs sonner les cloches. Dumbledore rajouta :

_-_Je vais envoyer l'ordre afin qu'il retrouve Harry. J'espère que nous le retrouverons. Et il va s'en dire que je le retirerai de votre garde afin qu'il ait une véritable famille qui s'occupe de lui et qui ne l'oublie pas. Je sais que Peter était le parrain d'Harry, maintenant je le serai, je le garderai près de moi et je vous interdirai de l'approcher.

James et Lily s'écrièrent outrés :

_-_MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CELA, HARRY EST NOTRE FILS !

_-_Il ne l'est plus, comme il ne l'a pas été durant ces trois dernières années.

_-_Mais...

_-_Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de vous, vous m'avez terriblement déçu. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il repartit afin de quitter le manoir des Potter quand il entendit Sirius rugir :

_-_COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE CELA ? ABANDONNER UN ENFANT ! C'EST UNE HONTE. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ ! Potter, Evans, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous.

Remus serrait les poings et un grondement animal sortit de sa poitrine. Le loup en lui était furieux et le sorcier siffla :

_-_Un enfant est un cadeau de la nature. Ce que vous avez fait est tout simplement ignoble. James ne m'appelle plus ami. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Il suivit Sirius et Albus, puis ils transplanèrent afin de réunir l'ordre et de mettre tout en oeuvre pour retrouver Harry. Dumbledore demanda à son nouveau professeur de Potion de venir d'urgence. Rogue observa avec dégoût Sirius, mais quand il apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il se tourna vers Sirius et Remus et leur dirent avec un sourire méprisant :

_-_Je ne pensais pas que les maraudeurs pouvaient tomber aussi bas.

_-_Je ne te le fais pas dire Snivelus. Mais Potter n'est pas un maraudeur. Gronda Sirius.

Dumbledor toussota afin d'empêcher la troisième guerre mondiale qui risquait de démarrer entre les deux sorciers. Il expliqua tout aux trois sorciers en qui il avait toute confiance, que le véritable survivant c'était Harry, mais qu'il devait être entraîné loin du monde sorcier. Cependant, Dumbledore voulait garder un oeil sur lui, le protéger et protéger le dragon de la destinée. Remus et Sirius avec l'aide de Severus Rogue acceptèrent et partirent immédiatement afin de retrouver la trace du bambin tandis qu'au manoir Potter, Axel trépignait de fureur car sa fête était gachée et qu'il n'y aurait que ses parents.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Très loin de là, un petit garçon s'accrochait aux écailles d'un immense dragon gris. L'animal voyait en ce petit homme, un bébé à protéger et à aimer, tandis que la jeune fille voyait une victime, comme elle, de la cruauté des hommes. Elle quitta les zones tempérées de l'Europe pour les mers chaudes de son pays d'origine, l'Australie et plus particulièrement un petit ilôt perdu au milieu de l'océan. Harry dormit durant une bonne partie du voyage, puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fit passer sous le ventre blanc de sa soeur, la mer. Une mer calme et bleue, il voyait des dauphins sauter par dessus les vagues. C'était magnifique. Il ne pouvait se lasser de ce qu'il voyait. Il aurait bien voulu voler près de sa soeur, mais il savait qu'il ne volait pas assez bien pour pouvoir le faire. Après encore une bonne heure de mer, il vit une île se rapprocher, cependant ils la dépassèrent très rapidement et au bout de quarante minutes de vol, Elea commença à descendre vers un ilôt. Elle avait l'intention d'y rester au moins six mois avant que la marée ne fasse disparaître cet atol ensuite, ils iraient en Nouvelle-Zelande et de temps à autre à Sydney.

Durant huit ans, Harry Potter fut élevé dans une petite maison au pied des alpes néozélandaises. Elle lui apprenait à contrôler, concentrer et canaliser sa magie brute. D'un petit bébé potelé, elle en fit un jeune adolescent fier, courageux, rusé et confiant en ses forces. Elle lui avait appris à se battre à main nue, et aussi certaines petites choses qu'elle avait apprises dans la rue et qui pourraient l'aider plus tard. Quand il marchait, il était plus silencieux qu'un chat et elle l'avait débarassé de sa myopie. Ses yeux verts rendaient les femmes et les hommes qu'il rencontrait fous de lui. Quand il eut douze ans, elle décida qu'ayant commencé sa puberté il était temps pour lui de parfaire son éducation sexuelle. Elle l'emmena donc à Sydney où il perdit son pucelage. Homme, femme, il eut le choix et préféra nettement les femmes, plus moelleux.

Durant toute cette période, l'ordre du Phoenix avait traqué les deux dragons et il les avait retrouvé deux ans après la fuite du manoir Potter. Maintenant que Dumbledore savait où ils se trouvaient, il remercia les membres de l'ordre leur disant qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'eux. Les seuls qui restèrent sur le terrain furent Remus, Sirius et étrangement Dumbledore qui laissa Poudlard entre les mains de Minerva Macgonagall. De temps à autre, Severus venait faire un tour et regardait les deux enfants. Tous les quatre les observèrent de loin jusqu'au jour où Harry se promenant découvrit leur campement. Il retourna en courant auprès d'Elea en criant :

_-_Y a des gens !

Elea le savait, elle le savait depuis le début, mais comme Albus préféra ne pas se montrer, laisser les deux enfants vivre leur vie, elle ne faisait rien. Cependant la nuit, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contacter dans son sommeil et de lui donner des conseils qu'elle mettait toujours en pratique. Il lui permit de ne pas retomber dans la déliquance et de ne pas entraîner Harry dans sa chute. Le jour où Elea envoya Harry se faire dépuceler, il lui donna une boîte de préservatif. A force de vivre près des moldus, ils avaient découvert qu'il existait des maladies qui se transmettaient par voie sexuelle et donc il demanda expressément à Elea qu'Harry ait un rapport protégé. Elle aurait pu refuser, mais elle avait reconnu la voix qui lui donnait des conseils si avisés et donc elle accepta immédiatement. Quand Harry revint, enchanté, Albus leur expliqua tout, y compris la prophétie, puis il repartit. Il les laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce que le moment de revenir vers l'Angleterre arriva. Malheureusement, ils ne voulurent rien savoir et filèrent vers le sud, préférant la liberté à la magie.

Pendant ce temps, Axel était entré à Poudlard à onze ans. Il fut répartit à Gryffondor pour la plus grande joie de ses parents qui étaient professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal pour Lily et Duel pour James. Axel était comme son père à son âge, arrogant et avait la grosse tête. De ce fait, avec son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, il cumulait le plus grand nombre de retenu et de point en moins. Severus Rogue le haissait et se faisait une joie de lui dégonfler la tête. Enfin, quand il était là, car il surveillait Harry avec Remus et Sirius. Et si au début les trois hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'insulter, au bout de quelques mois, ils avaient développé une certaine complicité, voir même une grande amitié. Sirius s'était excusé de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et Severus avait accepté ses excuses. L'année scolaire continua et pour Axel, le moment le plus humiliant fut quand il se retrouva face à Voldemort dans la forêt interdite pendant une colle et que celui-ci lui cracha à la figure avec mépris :

_-_Tiens, le minable Potter. Le sous-doué de la famille, tu n'es rien par rapport à ton frère.

Quirrel se rapprocha de lui pour le tuer, mais Severus arriva à temps pour le tuer. Axel était fou de rage, Tu-sais-qui l'avait traité de minable, lui, le survivant. Pendant qu'il grimaçait de fureur, Elea et Harry fuyaient la Nouvelle-Zélande pour le Sud, là où la vie avait dû mal à s'ancrer. L'Antarctique.

La première année continuait quand durant le cour de duel, il faillit se faire mordre par le serpent qu'avait invoqué Draco Malefoy pour la plus grande honte de James. Quand l'année scolaire fut terminée, James entraîna Axel. Mais durant la seconde année, il y eut plusieurs attaques et la chambre des secrets ne put être découverte que grâce à Hermione Granger qui eut l'idée d'utiliser Fumseck pour y aller et utiliser des coqs pour tuer le basilic qui s'y cachait. Elle détruisit le journal et ramena à la surface Ginny Weasley. Elle fit la fierté de sa maison, Serdaigle, en recevant cent cinquante points. Axel était vert de jalousie. Cette sang de bourbe osait lui voler la vedette. L'année n'était même pas terminée. Ils étaient un peu avant noël.

Loin de là, Elea et Harry durent fuir l'hémisphère sud sous les attaques de l'ordre du phoenix. Elle était furieuse et laissa à Sirius un cadeau d'au revoir sous la forme d'une atroce et douloureuse brûlure au bras. Cependant, Dumbledore avait eut le temps de mettre un dispositif de traçage et ils purent savoir où allaient les deux dragons. Ce qui leur permirent de les amener là où ils le voulaient, vers le nord et tout particulièrement, vers l'Angleterre. Enfin, après dix ans de traque, d'espionnage, de course dans le monde, les sorciers rabattirent les deux dragons indiciplinés à Poudlard, alors que les élèves et certains professeurs indésirables avaient quitté le château pour partir en vacance de noël. Elea était furieuse et les puissants jets de flammes qu'elle lançait le prouvaient. A part Albus, Sirius, Severus et Remus _(que des noms en « us »)_, personne ne savait que les deux dragons étaient en fait Elea et Harry. Ainsi les autres sorciers dont Charlie Weasley, se méfiaient de ce dragon trop intelligent pour un saurien. Elea était en train de les scruter quand elle comprit. Ils voulaient ramener Harry dans le monde de la magie, mais c'était hors de question. Il était à lui et plus à eux. Les sorciers lancèrent des stupefix, mais elle les détourna d'un violent coup de queue et les renvoya aux sorciers en battant avec violence des ailes.

Charlie s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui dit :

_-_Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce dragon est d'une intelligence incroyable. Aucun de nos sorts n'a pu le toucher, il les renvoie tous. Ses points faibles sont son ventre et son dos. Mais il est dos au lac et on ne peut pas l'attaquer par ce côté, il ne montre jamais son ventre. Il connait parfaitement ses points faibles. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Dumbledore soupirait devant l'attitude des deux dragons et surtout d'Elea. Harry devait faire de la magie, il était un sorcier que diable et non un dragon. Mais cela, ils l'avaient oublié. Il aurait dû les ramener en Angleterre depuis longtemps. Soudain, il eut une idée et lui dit :

_-_C'est un dragon de feu, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Heu... oui.

_-_Alors poussons-le dans le lac !

_-_Mais, professeur...

Dumbledore lança un regard noir vers Charlie. Le sorcier soupira et répondit :

_-_Bon, d'accord.

Ils poussèrent Elea vers le lac. Harry paniquant bondit sur le dos d'Elea afin de ne pas se noyer. Dumbledore créa une vague gigantesque qui les cacha un instant. Ce fugitif moment donna à Elea et Harry le temps pour se transformer et plonger dans le lac gelé. Ils nagèrent sous l'eau vers la forêt. Puis ils se retransformèrent et les sorciers virent avec stupeur les deux dragons se carapater vers l'ouest, loin de Poudlard. Dumbledore commençait à en avoir assez de la roublardise d'Elea et son obstination à lui filer entre les doigts. Il siffla entre ses dents :

-Espèce de saleté de...

Il retint de justesse l'insulte qui voulait désespérément quitter la barrière de ses lèvres. Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits de l'intelligence malsaine de ce dragon, mais Dumbledore avait d'autres tours dans son sac. Il partit en courant vers les frontières de Poudlard et transplana avec le reste de l'équipe sur le chemin probable des deux sauriens. Les deux groupes arrivèrent au même endroit, au même moment. Le groupe des sorciers stupefixièrent le plus petit qui tomba comme une pierre. Horrifiée, Elea plaqua ses immenses ailes sur ses flancs et plongea à la suite du petit. Elle passa en dessous et déployant ses ailes, elle se redressa et l'emporta. Cependant, les sorciers ne restèrent pas les bras croisés et quand elle passa au dessus d'eux, ils lancèrent des sorts de filets. Le dragon, les ailes bloquées, s'écrasa dans un concert de rugissement. Avec d'autres sorts, ils la clouèrent sur place. Dumbledore grimpa sur le dos du dragon frémissant de fureur et observa le petit dragon stupefixé. Il avait une marque en forme d'éclair sur le front . Il caressa doucement le petit dragon et murmura :

_-_Harry, je suis tellement désolé.

Il sursauta quand une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_-_Cet enfant !

_-Harry est à moi. Vous l'avez abandonné comme une vieille paire de chaussette. Sans moi, il serait mort._

_-_Je le sais bien Elea. Mais maintenant, il doit recevoir l'éducation des sorciers, comme vous d'ailleur.

_-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SORCIERE !_ Beugla Elea outrée.

_-_Vous l'êtes devenus. Et Harry aura besoin de votre présence. C'est très important pour lui.

_-Retirez les sorts et on verra._

Dumbledore retira les sorts qui les bloquaient tous les deux, puis laissa aux deux dragons le temps de discuter. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius, Remus et Severus virent le double d'Axel venir vers eux. Son regard vert était glacial et il lança :

_-_J'accepte d'aller à Poudlard, mais je suis tout seul avec Elea. Je ne peux pas payer mes études. Et puis je ne sais plus si j'ai des parents, donc je n'ai pas de tuteur.

_-_Tu pourrais au moins avoir un père, car je veux vous adopter, toi et Elea, mais je veux avoir votre accord.

Le jeune garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sortit :

_-_Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes un horrible manipulateur, vous avez un style vestimentaire délirant, le métabolisme d'une abeille shoutée au miel et c'est pour cela que j'accepte. Mais je voudrais voir les papiers.

Albus lui montra un papier et il vit avec bonheur que tout était fait pour que le vieux sorcier soit le père adoptif d'Harry et d'Elea. Le jeune garçon fonça voir le gigantesque dragon qui redevint, pour la plus grande stupeur de tout le monde sauf de Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Severus, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle lut le mot et quand elle releva la tête, Albus vit des larmes scintiller dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda la voix devenue rauque par l'émotion :

_-_Vous... vous voulez vraiment m'avoir comme fille ?

_-_Oui. Cela fait dix ans que je me bats pour que tous les deux soyez mes enfants adoptifs et enfin voici le résultat. Il ne manque que votre signature à tous les deux pour que se soit définitif.

Harry et Elea se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent sur Dumbledore qui, surpris, fit un pas en arrière, pour lui arracher la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main. Harry fut le plus rapide et signa en premier. Ensuite se fut Elea qui le fit. Tous les deux étaient devenus officiellemment Elea et Harry Dumbledore. Les deux maraudeurs eurent un grand sourire, leur ancien ami allait s'en mordre les doigts. Ils eurent un autre sourire, mais plus tendre quand Dumbledore se retrouva sur le sol ses deux nouveaux enfants le câlinant. Le vieux sorcier sentait les larmes menacer de quitter ses paupières sous l'affection réelle que ressentait les deux jeunes, ses deux enfants. Après un câlin de plus de dix minutes, Dumbledore leur demanda de les suivre afin qu'ils aillent à Poudlard et qu'ils commencent leur remise à niveau. Mais avant de les laisser seuls, Albus accompagné de Rogue dit à Elea :

_-_Elea ?

_-_Oui, papa ?

Le vieux directeur sentit que les larmes allaient bientôt dévaler ses joues et quand il parla se fut d'une voix chevrotante :

_-_Voilà, je voudrais que tu prennes cette potion.

_-_Et elle fera quoi ?

_-_Elle te fera rajeunir de huit ans et tu auras l'air d'avoir quinze ans.

_-_C'est bien, comme cela, je pourrai aller à l'école sans que l'on se moque de moi.

_-_Oui, c'est pour cela que je veux te la donner.

Elea bondit et dit à Rogue :

_-_Vous me la donnez ?

Le professeur de potion la lui donna et la jeune femme but la potion d'un trait. Là, les deux professeurs firent la jeune femme perdre huit ans. Elle devint une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux bleus glaciers et aux traits fins. Elle avait une peau légèrement hâlée, une silhouette fine et gracieuse, une allure fière et digne. Albus la regarda avec un amour tout paternel et lui dit :

_-_Tu es tellement belle, ma chérie.

Elea devint écarlate. Toute heureuse de l'affection de son père, elle le serra contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Combien de temps cela va-t-il duré ?

_-_Un an. Vous devrez reprendre la potion le même jour et la même heure l'année prochaine. Répondit Rogue.

_-_D'accord professeur. Mais et pour mon dragon, est-ce que ça le touche aussi ?

_-_Malheureusement, oui. Il a rajeuni comme vous, perdant huit année dans sa vie.

_-_Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions professeur Rogue. Bien je vous laisse, et je vais me promener dans le château. Et comme maintenant, je ne suis plus une adulte responsable, je vais me faire une joie de faire bêtises sur bêtises.

La jeune fille repartit et comme elle l'avait dit, elle cumula les bêtises et vicieusement fit en sorte que cela retombe sur Axel. Elle ne le connaissait pas et elle le détestait déjà. Comment ce pitoyable microbe avait pû voler ce qui revenait de droit à son petit frère ? C'était une honte, un scandale. Mais c'était assez ironique de savoir que le fils qu'ils avaient oublié, avait totalement effacé le peu de souvenir qu'il avait d'eux. Pour lui, il n'avait plus de parents. Quand elle revint dans le bureau de son père, elle vit Rogue écroulé de rire tandis que le professeur MacGonagall hurlait sur Axel. Elle fit un petit signe à son père, puis alla rejoindre Harry afin qu'ils se mettent vraiment à bosser.

Tous les deux travaillèrent très dur voulant faire la fierté du seul sorcier à vouloir d'eux. Albus devait souvent leur demander de lâcher un livre pour qu'ils aillent manger ou dormir. Quand les vacances de noël se terminèrent, Elea et Harry étaient arrivés à la moitié du programme des premières années. Ils travaillaient vraiment très dur. Quand la seconde année s'acheva sur la victoire de Serdaigle et la honte d'Axel qui en trépignait de fureur, ils étaient arrivés pour Harry au début de la troisième année et Elea qui avait eut l'aide auparavant de Dumbledore à la quatrième année.

Dumbledore était vraiment très fier de ses enfants, Harry et Elea faisaient d'énormes efforts pour lui. Sirius, Remus et Severus étaient leurs professeurs et leur en demandaient beaucoup. Les trois sorciers appréciaient beaucoup l'intelligence vive de Harry et la ruse d'Elea, une vrai Serpentard. Le soir, les deux nouveaux s'effondraient totalement épuisés. Quand l'année fut terminée, Albus décida de laisser aux enfants un mois de repos, car ils avaient énormément travaillé et étaient totalement épuisés. Harry se faisait une joie de découvrir les coups fourrés qu'avaient pu faire les maraudeurs. Elea était plus interessé par les autres professeurs. La seconde semaine de juillet venait de commencer, quand elle croisa au hasard James Potter. Elle crut vraiment voir Harry en plus vieux, sauf que les yeux de Harry était d'une magnifique couleur émeraude et non cette fade couleur marron. James s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit cette jeune fille. Elle devait avoir quinze ans, mais le plus étrange était ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux-là, mais où ? La peluche, ce sont les mêmes yeux froids que la peluche de son petit Harry. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus son regard devenait glacial. Quand il s'arrêta devant elle, ses yeux avaient la même chaleur que l'iceberg qui avait coulé le Titanic. Il lui demanda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Elea Dumbledore. Je suis la fille d'Albus Dumbledore.

_-_Je ne savais pas que le directeur avait une fille aussi jolie. Lança James avec un sourire qui tomba à plat quand la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et partit. Mais il eut le temps d'entendre :

_-_Vous ne saviez même plus que vous aviez un autre enfant.

James devint blême. Il serra les poings et décida de lui faire regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais quand il arriva au tournant, elle avait disparu alors que le couloir était immense. Etonné, il regarda vers l'extérieur, et vit la queue en fer de lance qui lui avait pris son fils. Fou de rage que ce sale saurien soit de retour, il appela son balai et bondissant dessus, il fonça dans les airs. Cependant, Elea avait eut le temps de retourner dans le bureau de son père et de pester contre Potter. Harry était dans sa chambre en train de tenter de faire rire le glacial Severus Rogue, mais c'était pas gagné. Sirius et Remus étaient sur le ventre morts de rire devant les différentes grimaces que pouvait faire le jeune garçon. Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément sans voir que le professeur de Potion venait de reprendre une grande respiration afin de se calmer. Il était proche du fou rire et se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à garder son sang froid, devant un tel petit diable. Ils se calmèrent quand Elea apparut et grogna :

_-_J'ai croisé Potter.

_-_Fils ? Demanda Severus.

_-_Non, père. Et cet espèce d'imbécile a osé me faire du charme. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? Demanda Remus.

_-_Il m'a demandé mon nom, que je lui ai donné, puis il a dit : « je ne savais pas que le directeur avec une fille aussi jolie ». Le singea-t-elle.

_-_Et qu'as-tu répondu ? Demanda Sirius.

_-_Je lui ai dit : « Vous ne saviez même plus que vous aviez un fils. »

Severus explosa de rire, de même que les deux maraudeurs. Harry, lui, observait avec une grande tendresse sa soeur qui était toujours prête à se battre pour lui. Sirius sortit la carte du maraudeur que Severus avait emprunté à Potter fils et utilisa une option que James ne connaissait pas. La carte devint un écran et ils virent tous James chercher partout Elea. Ils entendaient ce qu'il marmonnait :

_-_Où est cette sale petite peste ? Ce nom, Elea. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais où ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle est les mêmes yeux que cette peluche ?

_-_C'est qui ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Ton professeur de Duel.

_-_Professeur ? Et il en est toujours aux peluches ? Il devrait vraiment penser à évoluer, peut-être passer aux petits balais ? Suggéra Harry.

Le jeune garçon fut heureux comme tout quand Severus éclata de rire, et décida de sortir afin de lui faire une petite blague. Il sauta de la tour, devint un dragon puis prit une taille plus petite et retourna auprès des trois autres. Le professeur de Potion appréciait énormément le jeune garçon. Il était très affectueux, un peu trop même. Il leva la tête et se retrouva avec un petit dragon de la taille d'un chien qui se mit à lui lécher le visage de sa langue fourchue. Severus riait comme un enfant, car la langue du dragon chatouillait bien que le dragon est une atroce haleine de soufre. Cette joie durant toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que Sirius, Remus et Severus descendirent pour aller manger. Pour les deux enfants, le repas apparut devant eux et ils le dévorèrent. Ensuite, épuisés par leur journée, ils prirent une bonne douche et allèrent se coucher. Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, James ne finissait pas de gronder contre Elea. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

_-_Professeur, avez-vous une fille ?

_-_Oh, vous avez enfin rencontré ma fille. Elle est un peu difficile, mais elle est adorable et très protectrice avec son jeune frère. Ils ont treize ans pour mon fils et quinze ans pour ma fille. Ils entreront l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Répondit le vieux directeur avec un air attendri sur les vieux traits de son visage.

Les professeurs discutèrent des deux futurs élèves, sans remarquer la détresse de Lily. Si Harry était là, il entrerait en troisième année en même temps que son fils et aurait le même âge que le fils de Dumbledore. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, ils allèrent se coucher sachant que tous les professeurs à part Dumbledore et Severus allaient quitter le château. Le lendemain, Harry qui fouillait dans les livres de sortillèges en découvrit un qui permettait d'apprendre plus facilement. Tout heureux, il le montra à sa soeur et tous les deux décidèrent de l'utiliser afin d'apprendre plus de choses. Et alors que normalement ils auraient dû se reposer, ils travaillèrent deux fois plus. De ce fait, à la fin de la troisième semaine de juillet, Elea était au niveau sixième année et Harry cinquième. Dumbledore était vraiment très impressionné, il alla voir ses deux enfants et leur dit :

_-_Voila, en septembre vous rentrerez au collège. Et donc, demain, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter vos baguettes respectives et pour les affaires dont vous aurez besoin, on attendra que vous passiez vos buses.

En effet, Harry et Elea avaient emprunté les baguettes de leurs professeurs pour faire leur cours pratiques. Ils étaient tout excités en apprenant la bonne nouvelle, ils allaient enfin avoir des affaires magiques qui leur appartiendraient. Ils se réveillèrent très tôt le lendemain afin de partir acheter leur baguette. Albus observait avec un sourire attendri les deux enfants impatients qui sautaient presque dans tous les sens. Albus, le club des trois « us » (Remus, Severus et Sirius), Elea et Harry prirent un portoloin et se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse. Albus avait d'abord voulu faire rentrer Harry en troisième année, mais à la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait, en septembre, il pourrait rentrer en sixième année et Elea en septième. Il décida donc de faire passer les buses à ses deux enfants et avec les résultats il verrait. Pour le moment, il regardait ses deux enfants regarder avec fascination cette avenue sorcière. Ils voulaient tout voir et tout acheter. Albus, avec un petit rire, les emmena vers une boutique qui vendait des baguettes magiques, Chez Olivander's. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et leur excitation perdit un peu de puissance, ils n'aimaient pas les endroits clôts et exigus, ils préféraient les airs, le ciel pour voler sans contrainte. Harry sursauta et Elea faillit se transformer en dragon quand apparut le propriétaire du magasin. Avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, Albus lui dit :

_-_Mes enfants vont à Poudlard cette année et je souhaiterai qu'ils aient enfin leurs baguettes. Ils ont été absents durant longtemps et ne pouvaient faire de magie.

_-_Bien, mais son retour ne se fera pas sans mal.

_-_Je le sais bien, cependant cela devait se faire.

_-_Alors, allons chercher les baguettes qui vous iront, Monsieur et Mademoiselle Dumbledore.

Les deux adolescents lui firent un grand sourire pas très naturel, car ils avaient un peu peur de lui et de ses yeux bizarres. Olivander commença avec Harry et il chercha pendant plus de vingt minutes la baguette qui lui irait jusqu'au moment où une idée farfelue lui vint à l'esprit. Il farfouilla un instant dans un amas de boîte et lui montra une baguette rutilante :

_-_Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry la prit et des étincelles rouges, vertes, dorées et argentées jaillirent. Ollivander marmonna :

_-_Etrange, vraiment étrange.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

_-_Je me rappelle toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu, monsieur Dumbledore. Et le phoenix qui a donné une plume à votre baguette en a donné une autre, une seule autre. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous convienne alors que sa soeur a failli détruire le monde.

_-_Pas besoin de vous cacher qu'entre Potter et moi, c'est moi le survivant. Lança Harry.

_-_Je m'en doutais un peu. Je vous ai croisé un jour que vous étiez bébé et la puissance que vous aviez, était phénoménale et parfaitement sous contrôle. Et quand Vous-savez-qui a été vaincu, j'ai compris que c'était vous qui l'aviez vaincu et non Monsieur Potter. C'est une erreur que vous avez faite professeur Dumbledore.

Harry et Elea éclatèrent de rire, puis Elea lui dit :

_-_Notre père a toujours su qui était le survivant.

_-_Mais alors pourquoi ?

_-_Certaines choses doivent rester caché aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Bientôt le monde sorcier le saura, mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux. Souvent il vaut mieux être sous-estimé que sur-estimé, car ainsi la surprise sera de taille de l'autre côté. Dit Harry faisant preuve d'une grande maturité.

_-_Vous avez tout à fait raison, monsieur Dumbledore. Bon, à vous miss Dumbledore.

Il chercha longtemps et en vain, car aucune baguette ne lui convenait. Alors Elea lui donna une écaille de dragon, une de ses écailles, et lui dit :

_-_Pourriez-vous faire une baguette avec ça ?

_-_Oui. Attendez, je reviens.

Le vieil homme alla dans l'arrière-boutique, puis quand il revint demanda :

_-_Mais où avez-vous trouvé cette écaille, il y a un pouvoir immense dedans.

_-_A un dragon en Nouvelle-Zélande, un Uruloki. Quand pourrais-je avoir ma baguette ?

_-_Vous avez de la chance, j'étais en train de faire une baguette, donc dans trois heures elle devrait être prête.

_-_Bien, nous reviendrons dans trois heures alors.

La petite famille quitta la boutique et décidèrent de se promener dans la grande artère sorcière. Harry et Elea tiraient la main de Dumbledore et l'amenaient devant des magasins. Sirius et Remus riraient comme des petits fous en voyant le vénéré et vénérable directeur de Poudlard être tiré par deux petits monstres qui voulaient tout voir. Elea entrait dans les magasins tandis qu'Harry préférait rester dehors et baver sur ce qu'il voyait. Brusquement, il se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

_-_Papa, on aura de l'argent de poche ?

_-_Pourquoi faire ?

_-_Pour économiser et acheter ce qui nous plait. Elea m'a appris ça et puis c'est plus amusant d'attendre, on imagine tous les jours ce que l'on veut et à la fin quand on l'a, le plaisir d'avoir attendu est multiplié par dix.

La voix d'Elea résonna dans le magasin :

_-_Je ne t'ai pas dit papa, mais Harry est maso. Il aime souffrir.

Severus explosa de rire et ébourriffa les courts cheveux du jeune garçon. Harry poussa un espèce de couinement de protestation qui fit rire les adultes autour de lui. Il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il y avait des gens autre qu'Elea qui l'appréciaient et même qui l'aimaient. Elea retourna auprès du groupe et lança :

_-_Je veux avoir un balai. J'en ai vu un superbe. Papa, on aura combien d'argent de poche ?

_-_Mmm... une mornille par semaine. Essaya Albus.

_-_C'est tout ? Mais il me faudra au bas mot... 425 semaines soit 35 ans. JE NE POURRAIS PAS ACHETER MON BALAI AVANT 35 ANS. JE SERAI VIEILLE ET J'AURAI... Oh mon dieu... JE SERAI UNE VIEILLE PEAU DE CINQUANTE ANS !

Tout le monde l'observait avec stupéfaction, elle avait fait tout ces calculs de tête. Dumbledore soupira lourdement, mais tout le monde pouvait voir que ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de bonheur. Avec un léger sourire qui disait bien son amusement, il leur dit :

_-_Bon, d'accord, un gallion par semaine et dix par optimal.

_-_D'accord, alors nous serons les meilleurs élèves que Poudlard est jamais eu.

Dumbledore était amusé par ses deux enfants. Il était très fier d'eux, car ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rester discret. Mais dans le château, ils ne se gênaient pas pour poursuivre les loups garou et un certain lycantrope qui devait courir vite pour ne pas avoir les poils des fesses cramés. Remus se rappela ce jour, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un loup garou, il s'était souvenu parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit. Il avait couru, poursuivit par deux dragons dont un totalement noir qui s'amusait à claquer de ses terribles mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son arrière-train, tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion et que le loup avait décidé de fausser compagnie à Sirius. Le lendemain, il en tremblait encore. Il faut dire qu'à un moment de sa course il s'était retourné et qu'il avait vu un dragon gris avec une gueule assez grande pour engloutir la tour Gryffondor se rapprocher dangereusement de sa pauvre petite et innocente personne. Le pauvre loup avait hurlé de terreur, et il en voulait encore à Sirius qui avait rigolé comme un fou devant les mésaventures du pauvre lycantrope. Il s'était juré que plus jamais il n'oublierai de prendre sa potion tue-loup et le loup au fond de lui, lui hurla de ne jamais plus l'oublier. Mais malgré le mauvais coups qu'ils lui avaient fait, il adorait Harry et Elea qui le lui rendaient bien, comme la fois où il avait été attaqué par une énorme araignée, la pauvre bête avait fini en cendre, car Harry qui l'avait suivi afin de voir s'il n'avait pas de problème, avait été témoin de l'attaque et avait attaqué l'arachnide qui n'avait eu aucune chance contre un dragon fou de rage vengeresse. Depuis ce jour, un amour oncle-neveu s'était créé entre eux deux et eux trois quand Elea lui avait sauvé la vie le jour où il avait failli se noyer. il se baignait dans le lac quand il avait eu une crampe et alors qu'il se sentait couler, il fut attrapé par une grosse patte griffue qui l'avait ramené sur la berge. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait fut avec stupéfaction le gros dragon gris qui attendait son complet réveil. Il avait remarqué que le même amour liait Severus et Sirius aux deux garnements.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le temps était passé très vite et plus de quatre heures s'étaient déroulées. Dumbledore poussa un juron quand il découvrit qu'il était plus que l'heure de manger. Le vieux sorcier sentit ses pommettes rougir en sentant les regards incrédules du groupe sur lui. Ben quoi, il était humain, ça lui arrivait aussi de jurer comme un charretier. Il toussota un peu afin de reprendre contenance, mais son petit manège tomba à l'eau quand tous se mirent à ricanner. Après un dernier reniflement de pseudo-mépris, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit le plus important de tout le Chemin de Traverse, le restaurant. Le groupe alla donc manger au chaudron baveur, où les deux dragons dévalisèrent le garde-manger. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius et Severus observèrent avec stupéfaction les deux jeunes se remplir la panse. ( Ils ressemblaient à San goku dans dragon ball). Mais heureusement, ils compensaient cet énorme appétit par une bonne éducation. Puis après s'être restauré, ils retournèrent chez Ollivander qui donna à Elea sa nouvelle baguette. Elle était d'une étrange couleur tigré rouge-brun. Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de sa création, il lui dit en lui donnant l'item magique :

_-_Bois d'amourette, écaille d'Uruloki. Elle est très puissante et assez difficile à manier.

Elea prit sa baguette et des étincelles grises et bleus jaillirent avec la puissance d'un volcan en éruption. Elea pointa sa baguette vers un vase et s'esclama :

_-Vetro a gato._

Le vase se transforma en un adorable chaton tout miaulant. Elea frotta doucement sa joue sur sa baguette et murmura :

_-_Je t'aime toi.

La baguette comme répondant à la tendresse de sa nouvelle propriétaire fit apparaître des coeurs de lumière. Dumbledore, ravi que ses enfants aient trouvé leur baguette, paya la baguette et le petit groupe repartit pour le ministère afin d'inscrire Elea et Harry afin qu'ils passent leur BUSE. Le fonctionnaire voyant arriver Dumbledore et le survivant, accompagné d'un petit groupe composé de trois hommes et d'une jeune fille, leur demanda :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous et monsieur Potter ?

_-_Je m'appelle pas Potter. Riposta Harry ne comprenant pas la raison de cette appelation. Elea, Remus, Sirius, Severus et Albus en avaient discuté et avaient finalement décidé qu'Harry apprendrait le plus tardivement possible que ses parents l'avaient oublié comme un vulgaire machin sans valeur et que ses parents biologiques étaient les Potter et qu'il avait un frère jumeau qui était Axel.

_-_Je crains qu'il n'y ait une erreur, je vous présente mon fils, Harry Dumbledore.

_-_Oh! Veuillez m'excuser. Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici ?

_-_Pour faire passer à mes deux enfants, Elea et Harry leurs BUSE.

_-_Vous avez de la chance, tous les professeurs sont ici. Je vais les convier.

_-_Je...

Avant que Dumbledore puisse dire quoi que se soit, le petit sorcier était parti. Le vieux sorcier fit une grimace et leur dit :

_-_Mes enfants, vous allez devoir faire un miracle.

_-_Pourquoi papa ? Demanda Elea.

_-_Parce que vous passez vos BUSE maintenant.

_-_Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réviser. Oh et puis c'est pas grave, si nous les ratons, c'est que nous sommes vraiment nuls. Tu es prêt Harry ?

_-_Oui, grande soeur.

Les différents professeurs arrivèrent et les deux enfants se séparèrent afin de faire le plus de matières en une après-midi. Ce serait un véritable marathon, mais ils voulaient le faire pour que leur père soit vraiment fier d'eux, être capable d'avoir les meilleurs notes en un minimum de temps. Les professeurs étaient stupéfaits en voyant leurs deux élèves travailler à cette vitesse. L'histoire de la magie fut vite expédiée, de même que les runes, l'arithmancie, l'astrologie et tous les matières théoriques. Les professeurs donnèrent aux deux enfants rendez-vous le lendemain pour les matières pratiques. Les deux enfants rejoignirent leur père en baillant. Severus priait tous les dieux que ses deux neveux aient réussit la potion pour les avoir avec lui. Sirius et Remus leur firent les gros yeux pour avoir fait cela. Car ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils pouvaient prendre le temps qu'ils voulaient. Cependant, les deux jeunes étaient particulièrement têtus et ils avaient voulu le faire. De ce fait, ils étaient complètement épuisés et quand ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard, ils demandèrent à leur père l'autorisation d'aller se coucher sans manger. Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais ses enfants étaient dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'il accepta. Il les laissa quelques minutes, et quand il revint, il les vit profondément endormis. Il n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller et les laissa se reposer. Le lendemain, les deux dragons étaient prêts pour la deuxième journée de marathon. Avec Dumbledore et Severus, ils retournèrent au ministère et commencèrent. DCFM pour Harry et Métamorphose pour Elea. Les sorts qu'ils faisaient, étaient extrêmement puissants et pourtant les professeurs sentaient que les deux jeunes n'étaient pas encore arrivés à leur puissance maximale. Toutes les matières passèrent à toute allure, ils les enchaînaient les unes après les autres désirant être meilleur que l'autre et être plus rapide que l'autre. C'était une véritable course entre eux. A la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus rien à passer, ce qu'un étudiant moyen faisait en quatre jours, ces deux jeunes l'avaient fait en deux jours. Dumbledore était très étonné. Il alla voir les professeurs et leur demanda :

_-_Quand aurons-nous les résultats ?

_-_Et bien, je pense qu'il faudra une bonne semaine.

_-_Je vous remercie. Je vais les ramener, ils ont l'air totalement épuisé.

Il salua les professeurs et ramena les deux enfants à Poudlard. Ils s'effondrèrent sur leur lit et s'endormirent en quelques secondes. Le lendemain, ils se jetèrent sur le petit déjeuné, car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis l'avant-veille et ils étaient totalement affamés. Ils firent honneur au plat qu'avait préparé les elfes de maison. Quand ils eurent terminé de se baffrer, les deux jeunes s'écroulèrent devant le lac et s'endormirent. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans leur lit douillettement bordés. Durant deux jours, ils reprirent doucement leurs forces. Leur père leur avait tapé sur les doigts pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les deux jeunes avaient gardé la tête basse en attendant que l'orage passe. Mais au moins, ils étaient débarassés de ça, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant, c'était d'attendre les résultats. Chose étrange, de toute cette petite famille, c'était Dumbledore le plus nerveux. Les deux jeunes passaient leur temps à voler sous la forme de dragon ou depuis peu sur un balai. Harry était plus à l'aise qu'Elea, mais tous les deux s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Et surtout ils s'amusaient de l'inquiétude de leur père.

Et quand enfin les résultats tant attendus arrivèrent, le plus fou fut bien entendu Albus, suivit de près par Severus ainsi que Sirius et Remus. C'était comme si c'était eux qui avaient passé leurs examens et non Elea et Harry. Le vieil homme et les trois oncles avaient attendu longtemps ces maudits résultats et quand ils les eurent en main, ils foncèrent dans la chambre des enfants endormis et Albus les secoua en hurlant :

_-_Ils sont arrivés!

_-_Gnnnééé ! Répliqua très spirituellement Elea.

_-_Plus tard le rat, je te mangerai plus tard. Marmonna Harry qui se pourléchait pourtant les lèvres. Remus et Sirius comprirent que le jeune garçon était en train de rêver de Peter et qu'il était prêt à le bouffer, ce qui les fit rire.

Cependant, les deux jeunes se levèrent en sursaut quand Albus les tira du lit et pleura contre eux, tandis que les trois autres adultes avaient du mal à retenir leurs larmes de fierté. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas ce qui se passait et ça les inquiétait terriblement. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père pleurer. Harry et Elea serrèrent Albus contre eux et le consolèrent pensant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Ils ne comprirent encore moins quand le vieux sorcier les serra fort et sanglota dans leurs oreilles :

_-_Vous les avez eut avec une moyenne d'optimal plus. Je suis tellement fier de vous.

_-_Que se passe-t-il papa ? Demanda Elea plus calmement qu'Harry qui pleurait comme une madeleine.

_-_Papaaaaaa ! Je veux pas que tu pleuuuuuuuuuures!

Albus se calma un peu et donna à ses enfants les résultats des buses en reniflant de temps à autre. Elea et Harry observèrent avec stupéfaction leurs notes si proches, ils avaient passé onze matières :

Monsieur (mademoiselle) Dumbledore, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez eu dix huit BUSE sur dix huit. Vous êtes maintenant un élève du second cycle et vous avez l'autorisation de faire de la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Cependant, je vous prierai de ne pas le faire devant des moldus.

Potion :

Théorie : O

Pratique: O

Histoire de la magie : A

Botanique :

Théorie : O

Pratique: O

Métamorphose

Théorie : O

Pratique: O

Enchantement :

Théorie : O

Pratique: O

Défense contre les forces du mal :

Théorie : O+

Pratique: O+

Soin aux créatures magiques :

Théorie :O

Pratique:O

Astronomie :

Théorie : O

Pratique: O

Divination : A

Etude de runes : O

Arithmancie : O

Elea avait sensiblement les mêmes notes, sauf qu'elle avait cartonné en histoire de la magie et en divination, allez savoir comment elle avait fait. Mais le résultat était le même, ils avaient tous les eux eut toutes leurs BUSE avec les félicitations du jury en prime. Leur père fou de joie leur dit :

_-_Je suis tellement fier de vous.

Tout frétillant, il décida qu'Harry irait en sixième année et Elea en septième comme leurs niveaux ne cessaient d'augmenter. Seulement, il empêcherait ses deux enfants d'utiliser le sort d'apprentissage. Ainsi, ils apprendraient à la même vitesse que les autres. Ah ! Ce qu'il était fier de ces deux chérubins, et d'après la lueur dans les yeux des trois autres adultes, il n'était pas le seul. Ils avaient hâte que l'année scolaire recommence pour que tout le monde voit ses deux enfants pour Albus, leur deux neveux pour Sirius, Severus et Remus.

Les nouveaux maraudeurs depuis ce jour où Sirius avait demandé pardon à Severus et avait fait tout son possible pour racheter ses erreurs. Il y parvint le jour où Severus était tombé dans un ravin et que l'ex-chien fou lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis et depuis peu, comme des frères, pour la plus grande joie d'Albus et la plus grande tristesse de James. Axel était en première année quand Sirius vint chercher Severus pour la traque aux dragons désobéissants, impertinents et indiciplinés. James s'approcha afin de tenter de reconstruire l'amitié qui les avait liés et il s'était arrêté quand il avait entendu une conversation qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien d'autre que du mépris entre eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Sirius discuter paisiblement (!) avec Severus, ils parlaient d'un enfant ou d'un dragon. Il n'avait pas trop compris :

_-_Et alors où sont-ils ? Demanda Severus.

_-_Ils sont partis vers le pôle Sud. Tu connais Albus, il est mort d'inquiétude pour eux, il a peur qu'ils tombent malades.

_-_C'est un dragon, il ne risque pas grand chose. Mais c'est vrai que le petit risque gros. Après tout, c'est encore un tout jeune enfant.

_-_Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Albus soit aussi mère-poule.

_-_Il est déjà parti ?

_-_Oui, il m'a donné ce portoloin. Il nous amènera directement près d'Albus où qu'il soit.

_-_Je sens qu'ils vont nous faire courir.

_-_Allez viens vieux frère. Oh ! Et pas un mot à cet abruti de Potter, je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir entre mes pattes.

_-_D'accord, Patmol !

_-_Tssss ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie.

_-_Pour mon charme et mon humour.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, Severus lança un sort d'attraction sur son balai, puis tous les deux touchèrent le portoloin et disparurent. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de son fils, James pleura. Il se moquait un peu... bon d'accord beaucoup de Harry, car après tout, ce n'était qu'un cracmol, mais il voulait retrouver l'amitié qui l'unissait à Remus et Sirius. Après un lourd soupire, il alla chercher la carte du maraudeur et pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin s'exclama :

_-_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Cependant, au lieu qu'apparaisse le plan, ce fut l'écriture de Sirius qui apparut :

-Oh, Potter ! Je tiens à te dire que nous, les nouveaux maraudeurs avons légèrement changé la carte ainsi que le mot de passe. Tu n'es plus un maraudeur, Severus t'a remplacé, enfin, Patdevlour. Toi et Pettigrow n'êtes plus les bienvenus alors ne tente pas, Potter, de te rapprocher de nous. Oh ! Une dernière chose, la carte du maraudeur reviendra à Harry ! Au revoir !

La carte disparut et rejoignit le bureau de Severus. James en avait assez de Harry, Harry par-ci, Harry par-là ! Ce maudit cracmol... il ressentait de la peine... en fait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est qu'il ne soit plus entre ses mains, il lui aurait prouvé qu'il est moins bien que son fils, qu'Axel, le survivant. Il retourna dans son bureau tandis que loin de l'Angleterre, une dizaine de sorciers poursuivaient l'élu de la prophétie. Severus aimait énormément les deux jeunes, et il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour eux, même sacrifier sa vie pour eux. Il l'avait dit à Sirius qui lui avait dit la même chose, ils étaient vraiment devenus frère ce jour-là.

Sirius toujours un gamin dans l'âme, entraîna nombres de fois Severus dans des blagues fouareuses qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux. Remus et Sirius avaient énormément aidé Severus pour qu'il devienne un animagus et les deux amis avaient été heureux en voyant une panthère noire sauter dans tous les sens et accessoirement sur Sirius en faisant patte de velour. C'est de là que lui vint son surnom de patdevlour, ce qu'amait beaucoup Severus. Il aimait vivre auprès de sa... famille. Albus était comme son père, chaleureux et protecteur, tandis que Sirius et Remus étaient ses frères et enfin, Harry et Elea étaient son neveu et sa nièce. Il avait hâte de les avoir en cours même pour une seule année pour Elea et deux pour Harry. Il avait tellement changé, depuis que les deux sauriens étaient entrés dans sa vie, qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était loin le professeur sadique et sans émotion. Depuis qu'ils étaient là et depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec Sirius... ce n'était plus Black depuis longtemps, c'était Sirius maintenant... Il avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, même s'il tentait désespérément de s'en débarasser.

Severus était dans son bureau en train de siroter un verre de Firewisky quand Sirius arriva en courant, claqua la porte, s'y adossa et explosa de rire. Severus souleva un sourcil et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Sirius?

_-_Tu vas voir, c'est atroce. AHAHAHAHAH !

Il se métamorphosa en chien, puis se cacha dans l'armoire. Severus reposa son verre, se métamorphosa en panthère et imita son ami quand arriva... L'austère MacGonagall portant un déguisement de lapin de Pâques rose avec le petit panier et le gros noeud de papier cadeau. La panthère ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'acoutrement du professeur de métamorphose et fut ravi de n'avoir pas la capacité de rire, sinon tout le château descendrait dans les cachots pour voir la raison de son hilarité. Sirius se faisait tout petit tentant de ne pas se faire voir, malheureusement, c'était mal connaître le professeur qui siffla :

_-_Sirius Black ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Severus entendit Sirius lui dire par transmission de pensées :

_-Tu vas voir, là, c'est le meilleur._

Le professeur se métamorphosa en chat qui portait toujours un déguisement de lapin. Severus retint de justesse un rugissement de rire, mais pas Sirius qui en aboyait. La seule qui n'était pas contente, c'était Minerva qui le prouva en leur crachant dessus comme seul un chat en colère peut le faire. Deux animaux, une panthère et un chien jaillirent de l'armoire et furent poursuivit par un chat tigré déguisé en lapin de Pâques. Heureusement pour le professeur MacGonagall, c'était les vacances d'été et il n'y avait aucun élève ni aucun professeur non désiré dans l'école. Ils foncèrent vers le seul endroit où ils seraient à l'abris, le bureau du directeur. Severus reprit forme humaine et hurla le mot de passe « Famille » puis trépigna en attendant que la gargouille libère le passage. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers comme un fou suivit de près par Sirius. Ils aboutirent durant une réunion des directeurs de maison. Il y avait donc Flitwick, Chourave et depuis quelques secondes Severus qui se cacha derrière le bureau et explosa de rire. Personne ne comprit la raison de son hilarité, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat étrangement travesti entre dans la pièce. Il y eut un silence de mort... Flitwick et Chourave observaient ce chat avec stupéfaction tandis que Dumbledore serrait les lèvres afin de retenir un éclat qui vexerait définitivement son professeur de Métamorphose. Le pire fut quand elle reprit forme humaine... enfin... Je me comprends.

Flitwick tenta de se retenir et regardait le plafond qui était moins amusant que la vision de sa collègue. Chourave fermait les yeux et murmurait les noms des différentes plantes qu'elle connaissait. Quant à Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillaient plus fortement que d'habitude et il regardait sa directrice de Gryffondor qui hurla à moitié hystérique :

_-_OU EST SIRIUS BLACK ?

Dumbledore lui dit gentiment :

_-_Allez professeur, ce n'est pas si gr...

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ELEA VIENS VOIR, LE PROFESSEUR MACGONAGAL EST DEGUISEE EN LAPIN !

_-_Aïe !

_-_Quoi !

Les deux enfants se ramenèrent et Harry toujours encore enfantin s'exclama :

_-_C'est trop génial ! Oncle Sirius, tu peux me faire la même chose ?

Le professeur qui avait cru être ridiculisée, eut un léger sourire quand le jeune garçon poursuivit Sirius dans tout le bureau pour qu'il lui fasse la même chose. Mais d'après le regard de la mort qui tue qu'envoyait Dumbledore, il refusa et même retira le sort sur le professeur MacGonagal. Harry fit un gros boudin, sauf qu'au moment où il passa devant Minerva, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. La femme eut un petit rire, ce petit monstre avait bien monté son coup et avait manipulé à merveille l'ex-auror. En effet, Sirius avait démissionné de son poste afin de ne plus croiser Potter. Et puis, il était tellement riche qu'il pouvait vivre dans le luxe le plus outrancier sans avoir à travailler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors de ce côté-là, il était tranquille. Maintenant que tous les directeurs de maison étaient présents, la réunion put vraiment commencer tandis que les deux enfants s'amusaient à courire dans les couloirs.

Le temps passa assez rapidement et vers la fin août, une catastrophe arriva :

**PETER PETTIGROW S'EVADE D'AZKABAN !**

Tous les enfants avaient entendu parler de lui, et Harry aussi, même s'il pensait que ce microbe ferait un parfait casse-croûte pour un pauvre petit dragon affamé qui n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Dumbledore ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ces deux enfants, mais plutôt pour Pettigrow, s'il tombait sur eux, il avait toutes les chances de finir en méchoui. Cette idée le fit rire alors que Severus lui expliquait ce que le Ministère voulait mettre en place comme protection pour le « survivant ». L'austère professeur haussa un sourcils et demanda au vieux directeur :

_-_Quelque chose vous fait rire Albus ?

_-_J'imaginais simplement la rencontre entre mes enfants et Peter.

Severus y réfléchit un instant, puis eut la même idée et éclata de rire. Il lança :

_-_Je pense qu'il ne restera qu'un gros rat cuit à point.

Les deux sorciers riaient comme des petits fous quand James arriva rempli d'inquiétude. Les voyant rire il siffla, furieux qu'ils rient alors que son fils pouvait être blessé par ce fou de Pettigrow :

_-_Le fait que mon fils risque de se faire tuer par ce fou vous fait rire ?

Albus tenta avec beaucoup de réussite à se calmer et lui dit :

_-_Oh non, loin de moi cette idée. Nous parlions de tout autre chose avec Severus. Bien, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le ministère, des détraqueurs seront placés à l'entrée de Poudlard.

_-_Des... des détraqueurs ? Avec des enfants ? S'étouffa James.

_-_Bienvenue dans le monde chatoyant de la débilité de Cornélius Fudge qui a un grain de raisin à la place du cerveau. Commenta Severus.

Le fou rire entre Albus et Severus reprit de plus belle en imaginant une autre rencontre, Elea-Fudge ou Harry-Fudge, ou pire Elea et Harry face à Fudge. Cela donnerai un petit cochon grillé aux raisins. James ne comprenait plus rien et décida de retourner auprès de sa famille. Maintenant que tout était prêt, Albus demanda à Sirius et Severus d'emmener les deux monstres sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Encore plus excités que la dernière fois, les deux sorciers eurent du mal à les tenir, Harry tenait la main de Severus, Elea celle de Sirius et tous les deux tiraient comme des fous pour aller là où ils le voulaient. A un moment Severus s'exclama essoufflé:

_-_A cette vitesse-là, on va pouvoir leur mettre des laisses.

_-_Ne me donne pas l'idée. Quoique se serait assez amusant de tenir deux dragons avec des laisses.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire à cette idée. Ils décidèrent de faire cela après avoir acheté les vêtements des deux nouveaux étudiants. Ils allèrent donc directement chez Madame Guipure et achetèrent avec l'argent que leur avait donné Albus l'uniforme de Poudlard. Les deux hommes murmurèrent, la larme à l'oeil, en regardant Elea essayer ses vêtements :

_-_Elle va briser tous les coeurs de Poudlard.

_-_Oui, elle est tellement belle.

_-_Et Harry est tellement beau, dommage qu'il soit le portrait craché de son abruti de père. Au moins il ne lui ressemble pas mentalement, sinon ce serait un véritable cauchemar.

_-_Tu as bien raison, Patmol.

Quand les deux jeunes eurent terminé les essayages, tous sortirent du magasin et Severus demanda aux deux jeunes :

_-_Pourriez-vous vous transformer en dragon, mais de la taille d'un chien ?

_-_Oui, mais nous devons avoir un endroit large où nous transformer.

_-_D'accord.

Severus les emmena sur une place immense et déserte pour le moment et laissa Elea se transformer. Elle redevint l'immense dragon gris aux magnifiques yeux bleus, puis d'une taille de trente cinq mètres, elle prit la taille d'un labrador adulte. Harry lui devint un dragon noir aux yeux verts beaucoup plus petit, ne faisant que dix mètres de long. Il prit lui aussi la taille d'un labrador et les deux dragons observèrent avec étonnement les deux sorciers qui leur placèrent des colliers autour du cou. Les deux sauriens comprirent et décidèrent de jouer le jeu. Severus tenait la laisse d'Elea et Sirius celle d'Harry. Les deux dragons avançaient en remuant la queue et en grognant de temps à autre. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale, tout le monde observa avec stupéfaction les deux dragons qui tiraient sur leur laisse comme des malades, ils tentaient de mordre ou de cramer tout ce qui passait à leur porter. Les deux sorciers avaient du mal à les retenir. Quand ils entraient dans un magasin, Harry ou Elea ou les deux poussaient un rugissement puissant et reniflaient avec fascination ce qu'il y avait devant leur nez. Harry, lui, imitait à la perfection le chien et les sorciers étaient sidérés en voyant un dragon haleter comme un chien et remuer la queue en ayant les deux pattes avant sur le comptoir. Sirius était hilare et il explosa de rire quand Harry se mit à se gratter furieusement comme s'il avait des puces. Le jeu dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi quand le groupe sortit de Fleury et Bott. Les sourires disparurent quand ils virent venir vers eux James, Lily et Axel Potter. James reconnut immédiatement la couleur inhabituelle du dragon et pointa sa baguette sur Elea. Sirius retira subrepticement le collier de Harry qui prit une taille beaucoup plus imposante et fonça sur James cachant facilement Elea. La famille Potter se jeta au sol ce qui permit à Severus de retirer le collier d'Elea. Ainsi les deux dragons purent se carapater loin de ce malade. Sirius observa avec dégoût la famille Potter et cracha :

_-_Viens Sev, on n'a rien à faire avec des monstres qui abandonnent leurs enfants.

_-_T'as raison Patmol. Ça commence à sentir mauvais ici, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'un mangemort. Je me suis trompé, il y a pire. Il y a les Potter.

Les deux sorciers lancèrent un dernier regard méprisant vers la famille Potter effondrée ( enfin, pour Lily), puis allèrent retrouver Harry et Elea. Les deux jeunes s'étaient retransformés dans une ruelle et étaient présentement en train de baver sur le nouvel éclair de feu. Harry était allé demander le prix et quand il revint, Elea conclu, d'après sa tête, que le balai devait être hors de prix. Severus et Sirius eurent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent les deux enfants ensemble. Ils firent le reste des courses, puis retournèrent à Poudlard après avoir englouti une glace. Cependant, les deux jeunes avaient voulu retourner dans le vieux château avec leurs propres moyens et donc les deux hommes se trouvaient chacun sur le dos d'un dragon. Les deux sauriens ailés foncèrent vers Poudlard heureux de pouvoir voler sans contrainte. Quand ils atterrirent, les deux hommes furent ravis, c'était incroyable de voler sur le dos d'un dragon. Ils donnèrent aux deux jeunes qui avaient repris forme humaine, leurs affaires, puis allèrent discuter avec Albus.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le reste du mois passa à une vitesse folle et le premier septembre arriva. Obéissant à leur père, Harry et Elea étaient restés dans leur chambre afin qu'aucun professeur autre que les directeurs de maison, ne les voit. Quand l'heure approcha du moment de la répartition, les deux jeunes descendirent dans la grande salle et se cachèrent dans un coin d'ombre près de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore les avait senti et savait où ils se trouvaient grâce à leur signature magique si spéciale. Mais les autres ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient là. Tous les élèves des années précédentes étaient assis et ils pouvaient entendre la pluie tomber sur le toit de la grande salle. Les deux jeunes négligeamment adossés au mur observaient Hagrid faire entrer les premières années. Le choipeau se mit à chanter une chanson débile, puis la répartition put commencer. Quand le dernier enfant fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle, Dumbledore se leva et s'exclama :

_-_Cette année, deux élèves vont entrer à Poudlard. Respectivement en sixième et en septième année. Minerva !

Le professeur d'habitude si sévère avait un sourire amusé en imaginant la tête des autres en entendant les noms des deux nouveaux élèves. Sans regarder son parchemin, elle prononça le nom d'une élève qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement depuis que la jeune fille qui se promenait dans le château l'avait entendu pleurer. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs années que son époux était décédé et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à passer à côté. Elle était forte pour les élèves, mais elle craquait à chaque été. Cette année-là, elle avait eut une épaule pour pleurer, une épaule qui ne l'interrompait pas et qui écoutait sa douleur sans se moquer ou avoir pitié, elle ne voulait pas de pitié. Quand elle eut terminé de pleurer sur cette épaule inconnue, elle se sentait vraiment mieux et en levant le regard elle avait vu :

_-_Dumbledore Elea !

Tous se regardaient et murmurèrent :

_-_Dumbledore !

_-_Comme le directeur ?

Elea fit violemment sursauter les élèves et les professeurs quand elle apparut d'un coup comme si elle venait de transplaner, alors que cela était impossible. Elle fit un clin d'oeil complice au professeur, puis un doux sourire à Dumbledore et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle posa le choipeau sur sa tête et attendit :

_-Ma petite Elea. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail avec Harry, je l'ai vu durant toute l'année. Tu as un immense courage, une grande force morale et tu as une loyauté à tout épreuve ainsi qu'une soif de connaissance incroyable. Cependant, je sais où je vais t'envoyer. Ta ruse est aussi grande que ton courage, c'est pour cela que tu iras à _**SERPENTARD** !

Elle se releva fièrement, fit un clin d'oeil à son père et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard dans un silence quasi religieux. Personne n'aurai cru ça possible, un Dumbledore à Serpentard. Personne ne fit attention au petit rire qui résonna dans l'ombre, sauf Dumbledore qui sentait que son fils allait faire un monstrueux esclandre. Le professeur MacGonagall se secoua un peu triste que la jeune fille ne soit pas dans sa maison, puis s'exclama :

_-_Dumbledore Harry !

_-_Un autre Dumbledore...

Harry sortit comme Elea de l'ombre et il y eut un silence de mort quand tout le monde vit le jeune homme avancer vers le choipeau comme un fauve vers sa proie. Le plus incroyable, c'était qu'il était le portrait craché du prof de Duel et du survivant. Personne ne comprit, sauf Lily, James et Axel. Harry Potter était de retour. Lily frissonna devant son regard glacial et son sourire moqueur. Le regard de James fit le va et viens entre Axel et Harry. Il était clair qu'Harry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'Axel. Alors ils auraient élevé le mauvais survivant ? Il serra les poings et observa son fils. Son véritable fils, qui était si puissant. Beaucoup de filles lui trouvaient énormément de charme, il faut dire qu'Harry était plus grand d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre qu'Axel, son corps puissant, ses cheveux ébourriffé, sa peau hâlée et ses yeux émeraudes faisaient tourner toutes les têtes. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur le tabouret comme les nains avant lui _(Tu vas voir si je suis une naine, sale gosse_), il resta devant le choipeau et lui lança ses pensées. Le choipeau amusé lança lui aussi ses pensées vers le jeune garçon :

_-Mon petit Harry, tu es devenu fort et intelligent. Tu es loyal, affectueux et tu as énormément de courage. Mais comme ta soeur, ta ruse prime sur le reste alors tu seras le mieux à _**SERPENTARD** !

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et son air moqueur devint plus doux en regardant le vieil homme. Il alla s'asseoir près de sa soeur et observa le reste de la grande salle avec un intérêt poli. Axel furieux se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

_-_Comment oses-tu insulter nos parents ?

_-_Nos parents ? Tu yoyotes de la crinière petit lionceau. Mon père se nomme Albus Dumbledore et ma mère Bryana Dumbledore. Ce sont mes seuls parents. Et puis on a aucun lien de parenté entre nous. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon sosie que nous sommes frères. Répliqua Harry qui ne comprenait rien à la colère du jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait un peu.

Se tournant vers la table des professeurs, il vit Severus lui faire un salut avec un grand sourire et quant à Albus, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie, Harry venait de le reconnaître lui et son épouse comme ses parents légitimes. Il commença à trembler en imaginant la fureur de sa femme quand elle apprendrait de la bouche d'un autre qu'il avait adopté sans son consentement les deux enfants. Mais bon, pour le moment, elle était en train de visiter le Japon et ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Mais bon, il devrait quand même la prévenir. Elle lui en avait terriblement voulu quand il était allé en Nouvelle Zélande sans elle. Lui en vouloir n'est pas le terme adéquat, folle de colère et bavant de rage lui allait mieux. Il se réveilla quand Severus lui donna un petit coup de coude. Il regarda les étudiants, toussota un peu et dit :

_-_Bienvenue à vous tous. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le constater Harry et Elea sont bien mes enfants et je vous conseillerai de ne pas les énerver, ils ont un caractère assez ombrageux.

Tous entendirent le petit « ppppffffffuuuu » venant des deux enfants qui jouaient le jeu de leur père. Albus leur lança un regard pétillant de malice, puis continua :

_-_J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Tous entendirent les deux Dumbledore se disputer pour une recette de cuisine. Albus se tourna vers eux et eut la mauvaise idée de demander :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_C'est simplement ma pauvre soeur qui trouve que les détraqueurs sont immangeables, mais c'est faux. Giller, ça pue, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Répondit Harry tandis que toute la salle le regardait avec horreur et dégoût.

_-_HARRY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! ESPECE DE GROS DEGUEULASSE, NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU AS BOUFFE DU DETRAQUEUR ! Beugla Elea effarée.

Harry s'énerva et s'écria :

_-_ELEA BRYANA DUMBLEDORE, TU AS AUTANT D'HUMOUR QU'UN MANGEMORT A QUI ONT VIENT DE DIRE QU'IL EST DEMI-SANG !

Albus était heureux en entendant les deuxièmes prénoms que s'était choisi ses deux enfants. Certains élèves pouffèrent de rire devant la comparaison. Il toussota un peu et dit :

_-_Calmez-vous un peu les enfants.

_-_Oui, papa ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants dans un choeur parfait.

_-_Bien, revenons à ce que je voulais vous dire avant d'être interrompu de cette étrange manière. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la magie. Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser pas des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité. La nature des détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les détraqueurs.

Le vieux professeur observa tous les élèves et vit de la peur dans leurs yeux sauf pour Elea et Harry qui avaient plutôt envie de se mesurer aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Il sentait que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos avec deux sauriens mangeurs de n'importe quoi qui traine. Il se souvint de ce jour terrible où ils avaient oublié leur humanité et qu'ils avaient attaqué et dévoré une famille complète parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger. Il avait fallu toute sa puissance et sa persuasion pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des humains et non des dragons. Heureusement, ils étaient revenus de cette expérience d'anthropophagie, mais cette partie de leur vie prouvait à Dumbledore qu'ils étaient vraiment dangereux et que s'ils décidaient qu'il était un ennemi alors rien ne pourrait le sauver de leur fureur. C'est pour cela qu'il leur avait dit toute la vérité afin d'avoir leur confiance. Quand il avait un plan, il le disait immédiatement aux deux jeunes afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas mis de côté. Il savait qu'ils étaient forts tous les deux. Pour calmer les choses et la panique qui commençait à étreindre les coeurs, il continua avec un léger sourire :

_-_Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir en remplacement du professeur Brûlopot qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, Rubéus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Les deux jeunes avaient souvent vu le semi-géant et ils l'aimaient bien. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il valait comme prof, mais il était un ami sincère qui n'hésiterai pas à sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il considérait de sa famille. Beaucoup d'élèves applaudirent la nomination d'Hagrid. Cependant l'un d'entre eux ne réagissait pas de la même manière ainsi que deux des professeurs. Lily observait avec tristesse son fils, puis brusquement, elle s'enfuit en larme. James la suivit et lança un regard abattu vers son fils cadet et un regard un peu méprisant vers son aîné. Harry ne s'en aperçut pas et papota gaiement avec les Serpentards qui ne firent même pas attention à la fuite des deux professeurs. Harry éclata de rire alors qu'un des serpentards venait de lui raconter une histoire très amusante. Ce fut le rire de trop qui fit exploser Axel :

_-_T'es vraiment un connard Harry.

_-_Je ne vous connais pas, alors je vous prierai de ne pas me tutoyer. Gronda Harry qui ne comprenait pas la colère de cet abruti en face de lui.

_-_Je suis le survivant ! Lança Axel avec orgueil.

Harry lança un coup d'oeil vers son père, puis ne voyant aucune mise en garde, il se lança :

_-_Ah! Vous êtes celui qui va devoir tuer Voldemort. Bon courage. Je viendrai à votre enterrement.

Axel devint totalement blême en découvrant pour la première fois qu'il risquait de ne pas survivre à son combat, Elea éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Voldemort te massacrera toi et tes parents. Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuit avec ta pitoyable personne, mais on a d'autre chose plus importante à faire, comme manger et nous entraîner à faire ce que tu n'auras pas le courage de faire.

Harry et Elea éclatèrent de rire, puis se mirent à manger en ignorant totalement les autres. Les serpentards observaient avec intérêts les nouveaux qui venaient d'humilier le survivant et sans que le directeur n'intervienne. Ils avaient l'air quand même jeunes. Le préfet leur demanda :

_-_Mais vous avez quel âge ?

_-_Moi, j'ai quinze ans et mon petit frère en a treize.

_-_Qu... Comment ? S'esclamma le préfet sidéré.

_-_Mais vous êtes terriblement en avance. Rénchérit un septième année du nom de Flint.

_-_Oui, normalement nous devions être en troisième et cinquiéme année, mais étant les enfants de Dumbledore, nous sommes plus puissants que la moyenne. Expliqua Elea tandis qu'Harry se remplissait la panse.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le repas se termine. Tous se levèrent, sauf Elea et Harry qui continuaient à dévorer ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette. Quand la salle fut vide, Rogue et Albus allèrent voir les deux affamés qui mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas été nourri depuis six mois. Albus avec un sourire attendri murmura en caressant tendrement leurs têtes :

_-_Où arrivez-vous à mettre tout ce que vous mangez ? Alors voici le point faible des dragons. Severus ?

_-_Oui Albus ?

_-_Il faudra faire un potion qui leur permettra de reprendre plus rapidement des forces, parce que là, nous sommes pas encore couchés et il est hors de question de laisser ces deux estomacs sur pattes seuls.

Severus eut un léger sourire et accepta. Il lui demanda :

_-_Où vont-ils dormir ? Pas dans les dortoirs j'espère. Parce qu'il leur arrive encore de se transformer pour le plaisir et de tout démolir simplement pour que nous réparions tout.

_-_Ils ont leur chambre et ils continueront à dormir dedans. Il serait dangereux de les laisser seuls, surtout avec les Potter dans les environs. La colère d'Elea pourrait ravager Poudlard. Ce qui me fait penser. Elea, ma chérie ?

La jeune fille avala sa cuisse de poulet et répondit :

_-_Oui papa ?

_-_Il faudra que tu obéisses à James et Lily Potter. Je ne veux pas que tu les blesses. Je sais que tu les détestes, mais je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes. D'accord?

Devant le regard inquiet d'Albus, les deux dragons acceptèrent de voir les Potter comme de simples professeurs, même si Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était des professeurs, alors il les traiterait comme des professeurs. Le sourire de leur père qu'ils reçurent leurs prouvèrent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute de baffrerie, ils furent enfin repus. Baillant, ils accompagnèrent leur père dans son bureau, puis allèrent se coucher. Albus les borda tendrement et alla travailler. Il ne comprit rien quand il se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit. Il prit sa douche, alla à son bureau et vit que rien avait été fait. Il ne comprenait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses deux enfants se battre dans leur chambre. Là il comprit. C'était eux. Ils l'avaient endormis et l'avaient amené dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. Et après ils osaient le traiter de papa-poule !

Avec un grand sourire, il alla voir ses deux enfants et les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait. Il fut très surpris quand il vit Harry en train de tout réparer en chantonnant gaiement tandis que sa soeur faisait les lits. Ils avaient pris leurs douches étaient déjà prêts à descendre. En fait, ils attendaient leur père pour le faire. Albus n'aurait jamais cru que le fait d'adopter ces deux enfants puisse lui rapporter autant. C'était vraiment la meilleur idée qu'il avait eu. Tous les trois descendirent dans la Grande Salle et virent que les Potter ainsi que Rogue étaient déjà là. Rogue se leva, s'approcha du groupe et donna les potions. Malheureusement, elles étaient trop concentrées, trop puissantes et ils se retrouvèrent avec des piles électriques. Les deux enfants complètement hors de contrôle dévastèrent la Grande Salle et pire réussirent à s'enfuir. Albus les retrouva transformés en dragon en train de poursuivre les détraqueurs, ils rugissaient, crachaient un feu d'enfer. Les professeurs ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient très inquiets. Severus mumura pour lui-même :

_-_Je vais la diluer, elle est trop puissante pour eux.

_-_En effet, mon cher Severus. Au moins, nous sommes débarassés des Détraqueurs. Et...

Il sursauta quand deux rayons rouges filèrent vers les deux dragons. Albus se retourna et découvrit James et Lily baguettes au poing. Ils tentaient de stupefixier les deux dragons, enfin surtout celui qui avait enlevé leur fils. Le gris resta dans les airs et se fut le noir qui fonça droit sur eux la gueule bardée de crocs grande ouverte afin de cracher son feu. Les professeurs purent éviter les flammes, mais James fut blessé par un violent coups de queue. Dumbledore savait que cela pouvait mal tourner et devant ses deux enfants, il lança des sorts sur James et Lily. Cela suffit à les calmer, car jamais Albus n'avait attaqué un de ses professeurs, donc pour eux c'était une bonne punition. Enfin au bout d'une heure, ils commencèrent à fatiguer et se posèrent. Ils reprirent forme humaine et observèrent avec mépris les deux adultes étalés sur le sol. Harry se détourna d'eux quand son estomac se mit à hurler de douleur. Alors, accompagné de sa soeur, il alla se goinfrer. Severus les suivit et devant eux dilua fortement la potion et la leurs donna. Les forces des deux dragons revinrent rapidement et ils restèrent maître d'eux-même. Le professeur repartit laissant les deux se baffrer.

Quand ils furent pleins comme des outres, tous les deux allèrent à leur cours. Harry avait cours de potion et il allait bientôt être en retard. Il courut le marathon et accéléra encore quand il vit la porte se refermer. Severus Rogue, d'habitude si maître de lui, sursauta violemment quand il vit passer devant lui une fusée. Harry déposa ses affaires à une table vide et était déjà prêt à faire les potions. Le froid directeur des serpentards éclata de rire et lança :

_-_10 points pour Serpentard, pour la plus belle course qu'on ait vu à Poudlard depuis des années.

Les cours continua tranquillement pour Harry, mais moins bien pour Elea qui avait cours de duel. James la regardait avec mépris et elle ne se gênait pas pour lui relancer le même regard. Cependant, ayant promis à son père de rien lui faire, elle ne faisait rien. Mais s'il venait à lui faire une offre de duel, elle n'hésiterai pas. Et malheureusement pour lui, c'est ce qu'il fit. Pensant l'humilier, il se retrouva écraser par la phénoménale puissance du dragon. Il traversa deux portes avant de s'écraser sur le bureau du professeur Flitwick qui se trouvait à deux étages de là, totalement défiguré. Le cours fut donc annulé et le petit professeur amena James à l'infirmerie. Quand Harry apprit la nouvelle, il alla féliciter sa soeur. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ait osé attaquer sa soeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés et ça le rendait tout triste. Mais il se forçait et puis, il avait découvert des amis avec les serpentards, même s'il n'appréciait guère Draco Malfoy qu'il avait brièvement rencontré durant le repas. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, puis après une bonne nuit de repos, les cours reprirent en commençant par Défense contre les forces du mal. Lily Potter avait du mal à ne pas pleurer en lisant l'indifférence complète qu'il avait en la regardant. Elle n'était rien pour lui, rien.

Lily avait la voix éraillée en faisant son cours sur les inféris et toutes les créatures maléfiques qu'avait utilisé le seigneur des ténèbres à sa première ascension au pouvoir. C'était très intéressant et Harry reconnaissait que cette prof était bonne. Pas autant que son père, mais elle n'était pas nulle. Quand le cours fut terminé, elle donna les devoirs à faire et demanda à Harry de rester un peu. Le jeune garçon rangea ses affaires et s'approcha d'elle. En tremblant, elle lui demanda :

_-_Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Il la regardait comme si elle venait de perdre la raison et répondit avec prudence :

_-_Oui...

Elle eut un grand sourire qui disparut quand il termina sa phrase :

_-_Vous êtes Lily Potter, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question professeur, mais j'ai un cours de métamorphose et je souhaiterai vivement ne pas le rater.

Il était très nerveux et ne comprenait pas ce que voulait cette femme. Tout ce que lui voulait, c'était partir le plus rapidement possible afin de ne plus être avec elle.

_-_O...oui. Une dernière question ?

_-_Oui, professeur ?

_-_Te rappelles-tu de tes parents ?

_-_Non, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Et pour tout vous dire, je m'en moque royalement, car j'ai un père qui m'aime et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'abandonner. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et je l'aime énormément. Bon, je dois vous laisser. Bonne journée professeur.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le jeune garçon très inquiet quant à la santé mental du professeur, se sauva presque en courant de la classe, et laissa Lily qui regardait stupidement l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son fils. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps le moment de le revoir et voilà que lui ne se rappelait même pas qu'ils existaient. Il ne savait même pas son nom de famille, ça elle en était sûr. Albus lui avait volé son fils. La colère se mêla à sa souffrance et elle fit exploser les vitres de sa classe. Loin de là, Harry courait vers le cours de métamorphose. Comme avec le professeur Rogue, il se faufila avant que les portes ne se referment et s'assit à une table de libre. Le professeur MacGonagal eut un léger sourire, mais elle lui dit d'un ton assez froid :

_-_Monsieur Dumbledore. Avez-vous une excuse pour votre retard ?

_-_Oui, le professeur Potter m'a demandé de rester après la classe. Elle m'a posé des questions très bizarres. Et j'ai utilisé le fait que votre cours allait bientôt commencer pour m'enfuir, parce qu'elle me faisait vraiment peur.

_-_Je vois ! Elle vous a posé des questions sur votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de mes parents et que je m'en moquais puisque j'ai un père qui m'aime. Et là, elle m'a regardé vraiment bizarrement et j'ai préféré fuir.

_-_Vous avez bien fait. J'aurai une petite discussion avec elle. Elle n'a pas à poser des questions sur votre vie privée.

_-_Merci professeur MacGonagal. Et je voudrai m'excuser pour le retard.

_-_Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi tolérante.

_-_D'accord professeur.

_-_Parfait. Je souhaiterai que vous vous mettiez près de miss Wallace.

_-_Bien professeur...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et demanda d'une petite voix :

_-_Mais qui est-ce ?

Une jeune fille se leva et lui dit :

_-_C'est moi.

Tout content, Harry lui fit un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle était à Gryffondor et n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'avoir un serpentard près d'elle. Harry sortit ses affaires et écouta calmement le cours. Le professeur MacGonagal leur parlait des transformations humaines, elle expliquait que cela pouvait être dangereux et qu'il fallait énormément de temps pour être animagus. Elle se transforma en chat, et l'animal feula quand il sentit une odeur de souffre venant de chez Harry. Le professeur reprit forme humaine et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Dumbledore, avez-vous croisé le feu d'un dragon ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Harry lui dit :

_-_Professeur, peut-on sortir afin que je vous explique tout ? Mon père m'a interdis de dire ce que je vais vous dire et je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire.

Le professeur lui dit :

_-_Attendez tous ici et je reviens.

Harry attendait paisiblement, quand Dumbledore et MacGonagal arrivèrent. Le vieux directeur lui dit :

_-_Tu peux montrer tes capacités, car le monde te connait maintenant.

_-_D'accord papa. Mais la pièce est trop petite.

_-_C'est vrai. Professeur il serait bien que pour aujourd'hui le cours de métamorphose se passe à l'extérieur. Je peux vous dire que vous n'allez pas être déçu.

_-_Bien. Alors le cours se passera dehors. Et j'espère pour vous monsieur Dumbledore que ce n'est pas rien. Dit-elle en regardant Harry.

A part un léger sourire venant des deux Dumbledore, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La classe quitta le château et alla à l'extérieur. Harry s'écarta un peu et quand il fut assez loin, tous poussèrent un cri de stupeur quand un énorme dragon noir apparut à la place du jeune garçon. Il poussa un rugissement puissant qui secoua tout le château. Les élèves paniquèrent quand ils virent arriver un dragon beaucoup plus grand. Un dragon gris qui se posa près de Harry. L'immense dragon gris s'approcha de Dumbledore et au lieu de le dévorer, lui lécha tendrement le visage et frotta délicatement son fin museau contre le corps du vieux magicien. Dumbledore eut un petit rire quand Harry imita l'autre dragon. Le dragon gris tendit l'une de ses gigantesques ailes et laissa le vieux professeur grimper sur son dos. Albus s'accrocha à une des écailles et le dragon s'envola. Le professeur MacGonagal sursauta quand elle vit qu'Harry avait déployé l'une de ses ailes pour qu'elle grimpe sur son dos. Un peu nerveuse, elle imita le directeur et se retrouva sur le dos d'un dragon. L'animal attendit que le professeur soit bien accroché, puis s'envola. Il fonça pour rattraper sa soeur et les élèves regardaient les deux professeurs chevauchant des dragons. Les deux animaux allaient moins vite que d'habitude afin de ne pas blesser leur passager. Minerva s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Dumbledore...

Elle entendit dans sa tête une voix lui dire :

_-Appelez-moi Harry ou on va croire que vous parlez de mon père._

_-_D'accord, Harry. Rattrapez le dragon gris.

_-Pas de problème, accrochez vous professeur._

Le dragon accéléra d'un coup et fila rejoindre sa soeur. Les deux dragons s'amusaient comme des fous à faire la course. Albus éclatait de rire alors qu'Elea et Harry faisaient des vrilles, des tonneaux. Le professeur de métamorphose faillit hurler de terreur quand Harry fit une feinte de Wronski et remonta en chandelle pour rejoindre Elea. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, une sensation de liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Le vol dura près de vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce que Minerva leur dise :

_-_C'est une merveilleuse expérience, malheureusement, nous avons cours et donc nous devons redescendre.

_-D'accord professeur. Accrochez-vous, on descend._

Harry décrocha et fonça vers le sol, puis au dernier moment, il se redressa et se posa délicatement devant les élèves éblouis. L'autre dragon fit de même et tous les deux déployèrent une aile afin de permettre à leur passager de descendre sans tomber. Tous les élèves applaudirent. Puis, Harry reprit forme humaine et à la stupeur de tout le monde, y comprit du professeur MacGonagal, Elea fit la même chose. Alors Elea était une animagus. Albus demanda :

_-_Elea, tu n'es pas en DCFM ?

_-_La prof est devenue dingue. Elle beugle à qui veut l'entendre que tu lui avais volé son fils. J'ai failli la rouer de coups, mais comme tu m'as dit de ne rien lui faire, j'ai préféré partir, même si pour cela je fais perdre des points à Serpentard. Je préfère en perdre 10 que 250 pour avoir tuer un prof.

_-_Bien, nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, ton frère a cours de métamorphose.

Elea et Albus repartirent et Minerva dit à ses élèves :

_-_Exceptionnellement et parce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui et que cela ne va pas durer, nous allons continuer le cours ici.

Les élèves étaient ravis et Minerva fut assez amusée quand Harry chercha partout Sylviana Wallace et quand il la vit, alla s'asseoir près d'elle en plein milieu de gryffondor. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_Le professeur m'a demandé de me mettre près de toi, alors je lui obéis.

_-_Tu obéis toujours ?

_-_Oui, quand c'est un professeur oui. Enfin, quand ça touche le domaine scolaire, il va de soit que je n'obéirais pas si l'un d'entre eux me demande de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

_-_Hum !

_-_Pardon professeur.

Tous les élèves se turent, puis le cours put continuer sans d'autre distraction. Harry écoutait avec fascination ce que disait le professeur de métamorphose. Il arrêta de gratter fébrilement sur son parchemin quand il sentit des regards sur lui. Ce n'était pas les élèves, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de malsain et de profondément mauvais. Il se tourna vers la forêt et un grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine. Minerva sentait elle-aussi cette sensation. Elle fit donc reculer ses élèves et alors qu'elle allait demander à Harry de reculer, elle vit un dragon noir. Il battit ses ailes avec violence et cracha un feu d'enfer. Tous entendirent parfaitement un couinement venant des bois. L'animal allait s'envoler quand Minerva ordonna :

_-_Harry, ne quittez pas le sol.

Tous virent le dragon tressaillir, puis redevenir humain. Il ne sentait plus rien à part la forêt qui sentait le roussi. Il tourna le dos à la forêt interdite et rejoignit la classe. Les élèves avaient peur, mais ils étaient aussi rassurés de savoir que la créature avait fui devant Harry. Le professeur dit :

_-_Cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir fait fuir cette créature et cinq points pour avoir obéit malgré votre instinct.

La sonnerie sonna prouvant que les cours étaient terminés et qu'ils pouvaient aller manger. Elle leur donna les devoirs à faire, puis leur donna la permission d'aller manger. Harry était affamé, comme d'habitude et avant de pouvoir partir, toutes les filles qu'elles soient de gryffondor ou de serpentard, lui embrassèrent la joue tandis que les garçons lui donna des claques amicales, le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait. Harry leur fit un grand sourire et alla se remplir la panse. L'information comme quoi Harry était un animagus fit le tour de l'école en moins d'une journée et le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant. Quand il alla dans la Grande Salle, il s'effondra à la table des serpentard et se baffra de même que sa soeur. Le professeur Rogue leur donna leur potion et ensuite, ils allèrent en cours. Ce jour-là, Harry avait duel tandis qu'Elea avait métamorphose pour la plus grande joie de MacGonagal qui n'eut aucun scrupule à lui demander de se transformer et à faire son cours autour d'elle. Harry, lui, se retrouva face à James et, pour sa plus grande surprise, à Axel. En effet, Axel faisait parti de tous les cours de duel durant une journée, mais il n'avait pas son samedi.

James fit les bînomes, un serpentard face à un gryffondor. Il décida de mettre ses deux fils l'un en face de l'autre. Tous furent stupéfait, c'était des miroirs, de parfaits jumeaux. Sauf que si Harry était apprécié par les Serpentard et les gryffondor, Axel était haïs par les Serpentard et tout juste apprécié par les Gryffondors et cela, le « survivant » ne pouvait le supporter et haissait cordialement son jumeau. Ce dernier lança un regard étonné vers Axel ne comprenant pas du tout sa colère. Harry écoutait avec attention les paroles de son professeur qui dit :

_-_Combattez dans les règles du duel.

Harry fit ce que Sirius et Severus lui avaient appris. Il tourna le dos à Axel, fit dix pas et avant de se retourner, son instinct lui ordonna de se coucher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il se tourna d'un bond la baguette sortit et vit Axel au même endroit. Il n'avait pas fait selon les régles des duels alors il décida de ne pas suivre ses règles. Il lança l'équivalent du doloris mais du côté magie blanche. Axel s'effondra et hurla de douleur. Harry lança sort sur sort, puis le dernier envoya Axel s'écraser sur le mur. James était stupéfait, Harry était plus puissant qu'Axel et en plus, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Harry était animagus alors que le « survivant » non. James était outré, Axel avait attaqué Harry dans le dos comme un vulgaire mangemort. Il termina le cours et ordonna à Axel de rester à la fin. Quand tous les élèves furent partis, James gifla violemment Axel et hurla :

_-_Comment as-tu osé l'attaquer par derrière ? Tu fais honte à ta famille.

_-_Et toi comment peux-tu continuer à l'aimer alors qu'il se moque complètement de vous.

Une autre claque se fracassa contre sa joue et James siffla :

_-_Lui au moins fait la fierté de sa famille, pas comme toi.

Axel se mit à pleurer et partit de la salle de cours. Il pleura toute la journée, humilié que lui, le survivant, était moins bien entraîné que son propre jumeau. Son jumeau qui ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Pendant ce temps, James apprit qu'Elea, la fille de Dumbledore, se transformait en dragon gris, le même qui lui avait enlevé son fils. Il était fou de rage et fonça droit vers le directeur. Cependant, il s'arrêta quand il vit Harry se jeter dans les bras de Dumbledore et l'embrasser avec tendresse. James comprit qu'il avait perdu son fils. Harry ne savait même plus qui ils étaient. Ils n'étaient rien pour lui, rien.

L'année continua comme cela avec ses hauts et ses bas, la haine d'Axel augmentait chaque jour, tandis qu'Harry se faisait des amis. Il avait découvert une amie en Hermione Granger et un ennemi en Ron Weasley qui le voyait comme un obstacle sur le chemin d'Axel qu'il idolâtrait. Alors que juin s'approchait rapidement, Hermione qui avait été officiellement présentée à Elea et au professeur Dumbledore comme amie de Harry, découvrit avec horreur que les parents de Harry, les Potter, l'avaient oublié comme un enfant oublie un jouet qu'il n'aime plus. Elle était outrée et le fit savoir en envoyant une lettre bien senti à la gazette du sorcier. Le jour même, le professeur de divination dit une prophétie devant Harry :

_-Le seigneur des ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir avant minuit, il échappera aux flammes de l'élu et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le seigneur des ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître..._

Le soir même, un gros rat faillit finir en grillade et s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Dumbledore dut utiliser tout son amour et sa tendresse pour calmer un dragon frustré d'avoir râté son casse-croute. Le lendemain, la gazette portait le titre :

LES POTTER ABANDONNENT LEUR CADET A UN DRAGON.

Le scandale éclaboussa la renommée du survivant et de la famille Potter. Le conseil d'administration ordonna le renvoi immédiat des Potter avec l'accord du directeur. L'année était terminée et les Potter durent quitter le château car ils n'étaient plus des professeurs. Rogue en dansa de joie pour le plus grand amusement d'Elea. Toute la petite famille avait décidé de cacher ça au principal intéressé afin de lui donner un peu plus d'enfance. Il l'apprendrait suffisamment tôt. A la fin de l'année, pour récompenser les excellentes notes de ses enfants durant toute l'année et les ASPIC d'Elea, avec mention excellent, Dumbledore leur dit devant les différents professeurs qui étaient restés au château :

_-_Mes petits dragons, pour vous récompenser de vos efforts, j'ai décidé de vous emmener à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

_-_Est-ce que c'est aussi bien que les jeux olympiques ? Demanda Harry.

_-_C'est différent, et c'est un excellent sport. Je sens que vous allez adorer. S'exclama Rogue avec un grand sourire.

Les deux enfants étaient tout excités et avaient hâte d'y aller. Maintenant qu'Elea avait passé ses ASPIC, elle se transforma en un petit dragon qui s'enroula autour du cou de Dumbledore et y resta. Le mois de juillet passa rapidement et Harry était fasciné en voyant son père travailler. Il aurait pu ne rien faire, seulement, lui et Elea avaient l'ordre de Dumbledore d'apprendre à être capable de devenir petits sans avoir à prendre une taille intermédiaire et cela se révèlait très difficile. Tout le mois de juillet y passa. Puis quand le mois d'août commença, ils étaient capable de prendre immédiatement la taille d'un chien. Ce qui était mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais pas assez pour Dumbledore. Alors tous les deux continuaient durement leur apprentissage.

Quand le jour de la finale arriva, Dumbledore se retrouva avec deux excités sur le dos dont un lui avait raconté un rêve qui l'avait vraiment inquiété où un moldu était assassiné par une voix aigü qui était accompagnée par un gros rat que Harry aurait bien voulu bouffer. Mais bon, il s'était réveillé avant. Et il lui avait dit qu'il y avait un gros serpent qu'il aurait bien voulu dévorer. Ce que son fils lui avait dit l'avait fait rire malgré son inquiétude. Harry comme Elea ne pensait qu'à la nourriture et comment se la procurer et pour lui Nagini ou même Voldemort était un beau gigot qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoré. Il commençait à craindre la rencontre entre Voldemort et Harry. Ce dernier serait capable de mettre le seigneur des ténèbres dans le frigo pour pouvoir le manger par petits bouts. Quand il en avait parlé aux maraudeurs, les trois sorciers avaient éclaté de rire et la peur de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été atténuée par cette idée. Il était heureux d'avoir lui aussi une famille complète. Des enfants, 5 pour être précis. Remus, Severus, Sirius, Harry et Elea. Lui qui avait perdu son fils unique durant la guerre contre Grindenwald, avait retrouvé une famille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir toutes les heures, pour deux sauriens surprotecteurs, voir s'il allait bien. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait acheté ces 6 places, il voulait remercier ses enfants et il voulait qu'ils s'amusent, et par le diable, c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire. Les deux dragons avaient économisé toute l'année afin de s'acheter des éclaires de feu, mais ils avaient été doublés par leurs oncles qui les leur avaient offert pour Noël. Et donc, ce furent deux dragons avec une véritable fortune en poche qui se promenèrent avec leur père, Remus, Sirius et Severus. Les quatre hommes adoraient voir les enfants qui leurs avaient permis de construire une famille regarder tout avec des yeux immenses. Ils observèrent avec fascination des petits sorciers qui s'amusaient avec des balais miniatures, un petit garçon qui avait emprunté la baguette de son père et avait fait enfler une pauvre limace qui prit la taille d'un saucisson et, pour la plus grande horreur du groupe, fut attrapée par Elea qui fut poursuivie par Harry qui en voulait un morceau, le tout sous les hurlements du bambin qui voulait retrouver sa limace tandis que sa mère lui arrachait la baguette des mains. Sirius se transforma en chien, Severus en panthère et poursuivirent les deux estomacs sur pattes tandis que Remus restait près de Dumbledore et lui demanda :

_-_Albus, pensez qu'un jour ils arrêteront de manger tout ce qu'ils trouvent ?

_-_Je ne pense pas, mais manger une limace... Ils m'ont tout fait, là.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Ils continuèrent à marcher paisiblement et se retrouvèrent rapidement avec deux enfants qui couraient autour d'eux poursuivis par deux animagi très joueurs. Albus regardait avec un amour profond ses deux enfants... ses quatres enfants turbulents. Tous n'avaient pas vraiment eut d'enfance, Sirius traité comme un paria par les siens pour sa position anti-magie noire, Severus battu par ses parents pour être tout simplement né, Remus traité comme un animal parce qu'il avait été mordu par un loup garou, Harry oublié comme on oublie une vieille chaussette et Elea. Elea avait connu les pires horreurs, violée par son oncle et son père, vendue pour être une prostituée à sept ans, elle s'était enfuie le lendemain de la vente et à douze ans, son chemin avait croisé celui du dragon lui permettant enfin d'avoir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, l'amour d'une famille. En voyant ses enfants jouer malgré leurs différences, il comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin de cela pour être vraiment heureux. Il était assez amusé du fait qu'il pouvait continuer à marcher et pourtant ses enfants gardaient la même distance entre eux et lui. Albus ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où il vit Arthur Weasley accompagné de ses enfants, bien qu'il en manquait au moins quatre. Harry et Elea s'arrêtèrent si brusquement que les deux professeurs sous leurs formes animales se cognèrent contre eux. Après s'être relevé, Harry observa avec attention la famille Weasley et dit :

_-_Vous n'avez pas amené Ronald, Ginevra et les jumeaux ?

_-_Ils sont allés chercher de l'eau. Répondit Charlie qui avait vraiment adoré la chasse au dragon.

_-_Oh d'accord !

Il observa avec curiosité le patriarche Weasley en train de s'amuser avec la boîte d'allumette. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Mais que faites-vous avec ça ?

_-_Je tente de faire un feu.

_-_Je peux vous aider ?

_-_Oui, merci.

Tous sursautèrent quand le jeune garçon pointa sa baguette et métamorphosa en un magnifique barbecue à gaz. Arthur Weasley observa avec avidité la technologie moldue. Elea lui dit :

_-_C'est ce que les moldus utilisent pour faire des grillades.

_-_Harry ?

_-_Oui, papa ?

_-_Je commence à avoir faim.

Harry eut un léger sourire, et fit apparaître des merguez douces, des chipolatas, côtes d'agneau, cuisses et pilons de poulet, brochettes au boeuf, à la volaille, au porc, travers de porc, du lard. Il fit apparaître aussi du taboulet au poulet, des crudités, des épis de maïs, des oeufs durs et pour accompagné des sauces, barbecue, ketchup, mayonnaise, béarnaise, du fromage blanc aux fines herbes. Il rajouta des chips, du poulet fumée, de la charcuterie, et pour faire passer tout cela, des boissons typiquement moldue, des cannettes de coca, de coca light lime, de thé glacé, de limonade, de fanta, d'orangina, des bouteilles d'eau fraîche, des glaçons, et comme des desserts des gâteaux, une salade de fruits, des yaourts aux fruits et natures, des petits biscuits, une corbeille de fruits, des glaces, des sorbets et une grosse tarte aux citrons meringuée pour le plus grand bonheur de son père qui se pourléchait d'avance les babines. Les Weasley et les sorciers autour d'eux observaient avec stupéfaction la nourriture apparaître. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette nourriture typiquement moldue. Elea se jeta sur le coca et vida une cannette en deux lampées. Maintenant qu'Elea avait commencé à manger, les autres se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Les quatre manquants arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Il y avait Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Hermione qui était la troisième triplette des jumeaux. Et pourquoi ? Parce que depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Harry, elle avait abandonné sa fascination pour le règlement et n'hésitait pas à détourner le-dit règlement à son avantage. Elle restait souvent avec les jumeaux et participait à leurs blagues pour le plus grand énervement de Ron qui la jalousait ainsi qu'Harry. De toute la famille Weasley, seul Gorges et Fred savaient qui était le vrai survivant. Donc, quand les quatre arrivèrent, les triplés se jetèrent sur les brochettes puis commencèrent à faire un sort aux côtelettes. Les deux familles riaient comme des fous quand apparurent Lily, James et Axel Potter. Quand elle vit Dumbledore, elle eut un sourire qui disparut quand elle remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Fred, Georges, Hermione, Charlie, Bill et Harry discutaient dragons, blagues et un peu de tout. Elea était en pleine discussion avec Sirius, Remus et Severus sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire comme travail maintenant qu'elle avait ses ASPIC. Mais à part voler et bouffer tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et quant à Dumbledore, il était en pleine discussion avec Arthur. Quand James s'approcha, Dumbledore sortit sa montre à gousset et s'exclama :

_-_Les enfants, il est temps d'y aller, le match va bientôt commencer.

Tous se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et Arthur décida qu'ils partiraient un peu plus tard. Albus entraina sa « jeune » marmaille vers le gigantesque stade. En marchant, ils découvrirent divers vendeurs et décidèrent de dépenser leurs gallions. Harry s'acheta un chapeau au couleur de l'Irlande et Elea aux couleurs de la Bulgarie. Ils s'achetèrent aussi des rosettes qui s'épinglaient sur la poitrine et qui couinaient les noms des poursuiveurs de l'Irlande pour Harry et de Bulgarie pour Elea. Ils achetèrent aussi des multiplettes ainsi que les programmes. Il acheta enfin deux figurines des attrapeurs vedettes Krum et Lynch, tous les deux se trouvaient sur un balai. Il adorait voir les deux figurines voler autour de sa tête. Il les rattrapa et les mit précieusement dans un sac qu'il avait aggrandi, puis il le réduisit et le mit dans sa poche. Albus discutait avec Severus quand Remus lui dit :

_-_Ils ont disparu.

Albus se concentra, et sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Il répondit donc :

_-_Laisses-les s'amuser, ils l'ont bien mérité. Et puis, ils ne risquent pas grand choses. Ceux qui risquent quelque chose, se sont les Potter et ceux qui les auraient attaqué. Ils finiraient en ragout pour dragon.

_-_Vous avez raison Albus. Répondit Severus avec un petit rire amusé.

Albus soupira et murmura dans sa tête sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait un peu fort :

_-_J'aimerai tellement avoir le courage de leur dire qu'ils sont mes enfants. Et qu'ils me tutoient et qu'ils m'appellent père ou papa comme Harry et Elea le font.

Il soupira une seconde fois, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et s'étaient assombris sous la tristesse. Il sursauta quand il sentit trois paires de bras le serrer et trois voix différentes lui murmurer chacune leur tour :

_-_Albus, vous... tu es comme mon père pour moi. Tu es le père idéal et je souhaiterai plus que tout d'avoir l'autorisation de t'appeler père. Murmura Severus.

_-_Père, papa. Je préfère ce terme, car il montre toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Chuchota Remus.

_-_Je t'adore mon papounet chéri ! Renifla Sirius en le serrant fort contre lui.

Albus leva les yeux et croisa trois paires d'yeux de couleurs différentes, une bleue foncée presque noire pour Severus, une bleue plus claire pour Sirius et dorée pour Remus. Tous avaient la même douceur au fond de leur regard. Albus sentit ses joues rougir alors que ses yeux avaient tendance à s'humidifier sous l'assaut de l'émotion. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il avait parlé tout haut et cette faute d'attention avait eut pour résultat de lui donner vraiment une famille. Bryana allait être folle de joie en le voyant revenir avec non pas deux, mais cinq enfants. Elle qui n'avait jamais pu en avoir d'autre après la naissance de Frederic. Naissance qui avait failli lui être fatale. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait avec une famille nombreuse. Trois sorciers adultes qui pouvaient être encore plus mère-poule que ses deux enfants. Il les aimait, Merlin qu'il les aimait. Il les serra contre lui et leur dit :

_-_Allez les enfants. Cela vous dit une bonne glace pour fêter votre adoption ? Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent rapidement et dirent en même temps :

_-_Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. Papa !

Ils reprirent leur marche et virent deux dragons revenir en tenant entre leur mains un sac rempli de friandises de toutes sortes y compris quatre énormes barbes à papa qui changeaient continuellement de couleur et de parfum. Les deux jeunes les placèrent de force dans les bras des quatre hommes. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius et Severus observèrent avec stupeur les grosses friandises, puis ils eurent un léger sourire devant la tête que tirait les enfants en voyant les barbes à papa. Brusquement, ils entendirent des enfants s'écrier :

_-_Maman, on veut ça !

Plus ça allait, plus le nombre d'enfants à réclamer la friandise était nombreux. A la fin, l'un des pères alla voir les sorciers qui étaient cachés par les amas de sucre et demanda :

_-_Puis-je vous demander où vous avez acheté ça ?

Albus, qui avait commencé à faire un sort à sa barbe à papa pencha la tête et répondit :

_-_Ce n'est pas nous, mais mes deux enfants, il faudra le leur demander.

_-_Pro... professeur Dumbledore ? S'esclama l'un des parents stupéfaits en voyant son ancien directeur croquer à pleine dent dans la friandise.

_-_Oui, c'est moi.

_-_Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les trois adultes qui lançaient des regards meurtriers vers la foule.

_-_En effet, j'en ai et les plus jeunes sont partis rechercher je ne sais quoi. Ce sont eux qui ont acheté ces friandises. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils ne supportent pas de me laisser seul plus de quinze secondes dans une foule.

Il venait juste de terminer sa phrase quand les deux dragons transplanèrent devant lui. Albus serra ses deux enfants contre lui et dit :

_-_Harry, Elea ?

_-_Oui, papa ?

_-_Où avez-vous acheté cela ?

_-_Nul part, on en a trouvé nul part et comme Harry était en train de nous faire un gros caca nerveux, il a décidé de se faire sa propre barbe à papa. Répondit Elea tandis qu'Harry lançait aussi des regards meurtriers sur les autres sorciers qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille.

_-_Mais j'en voulais une qui change de couleur et de parfum toutes les dix secondes. Sauf la tienne qui change de couleur mais pas de parfum, c'est toujours soit du citron jaune, soit du citron vert. Comme je sais que tu adores le citron.

Tous observaient le jeune garçon avec stupeur et Remus s'exclama :

_-_Et bien, maintenant on sait ce que va faire Harry de sa vie.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Confiseur.

_-_Faire des bonbons toute la journée ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Oh, ce serait cool! Je suis sûr que je serais le meilleur et puis j'aime bien les bonbons. C'est d'accord.

Pendant que Remus et Harry papotaient confiserie, les enfants trépignaient pour avoir les barbes à papa. Albus comprit qu'Harry n'en ferait pas une seule pour les autres, mais seulement pour sa famille. Il était vraiment désolé, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. Il dit aux parents :

_-_Je suis désolé, seul mon fils pourrait vous en faire et ce n'est pas son intention. Vos enfants devront se contenter des confiseries existantes?

Après un dernier sourire désolé, il enjoignit sa... famille à le suivre pour aller dans le stade. Harry sautillait gaiement en papotant avec Sirius, il était ravi quand il avait appris que son père voulait adopter les trois hommes, qui auraient enfin la famille qu'ils auraient dû avoir à leur naissance. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense stade, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_-_Wooaaahhh ! C'est trop génial !

Albus pouffa de rire en voyant la joie qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de ses enfants, bien que Harry était plus excité que sa soeur. Après qu'Albus ait montré leurs tickets, Harry monta en courant dans les escaliers suivit de près par Sirius et Severus qui ressemblaient plus à des enfants de quatre ans qu'à des adultes et professeurs responsables. Les élèves qui allaient à Poudlard se demandaient encore où était passé le féroce professeur de potion qui passait son temps à terroriser les enfants, quand ils le voyaient courir comme un gamin. Tous les trois entrèrent comme des fous dans la loge du ministre et Harry se jeta sur le siège du milieu de la première rangée. Il se tortilla un peu, puis observa avec fascination ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Une mystérieuse lumière dorée très appétissante semblait émaner du stade lui-même. A chaque extrémité se trouvaient les buts qu'Harry comparait souvent à des sucettes. De ce fait, il était interdit de Quidditch depuis le jour où il avait croqué ceux de Poudlard à pleines dents alors qu'il était sous sa forme de dragon. Il s'était cassé deux carnassières et s'était retrouvé avec un monstrueux sermon venant de sa soeur et de son père. Il avait dû passé une semaine sous sa forme de dragon afin de digérer les gros morceaux d'anneaux. Les maraudeurs, bien que très inquiets pour la santé du dragon, avaient éclaté de rire en voyant le gros animal qui continuait à lécher avec délectation les buts malmenés. Le professeur Bibine avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand elle avait vu le carnage fait à son superbe stade de quidditch. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore en avait recréé six autres et avait laissé Harry se rendre malade avec les précédents.

Severus et Sirius se mirent de chaque côté du jeune garçon afin de l'empêcher d'avoir des envies dégustation sur les poteaux qui lui paraissaient très délectables. Mais heureusement, il était plus intéressé par l'immense panneau publicitaire en face de la loge. Quand il eut terminé de scruter l'extérieur, il se retourna et vit que son père, sa soeur et Remus venaient de se placer immédiatement derrière lui. Il vit à l'avant-dernier rang, une créature bizarre qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de manger, et pourtant, pour lui, tout faisait ventre. Il se retourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_C'est un elfe de maison.

_-_Et ça se mange ?

_-_Non !

_-_J'me le disais aussi en voyant sa tronche.

Tous entendirent le soupire soulagé de la bestiole ainsi que le petit rire de Dumbledore. Harry se désintéressa totalement de la bestiole et recommença à lorgner sur les buts. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il regardait jusqu'à ce que bavant il murmure :

_-_C'qu'elles ont l'air bonne ces sucettes !

_-_HARRY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Rugit Elea. Tu as déjà ruiné les buts de Poudlard, tu n'as pas intérêt de le faire avec ceux là. Tu pourras toujours les manger après le match !

_-_D'accord.

_-_Bon en attends que tu te mettes à manger tous les sièges de cette loge, le programme dit qu'il va y avoir un spectacle présenté par les mascottes des deux équipes. Se moqua Severus en lisant le programme qu'il avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminé à Harry avant qu'il ne finisse dans son estomac de saurien.

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, la loge commença à se remplir de personnalité importante du monde de la magie. Quand arriva Fudge, Harry renifla et murmura :

_-_Tiens, ça sent le cochon au raisin.

Albus et Severus explosèrent de rire récoltant les regard d'incompréhension des personnes autour d'eux. L'un d'entre eux, qui était accompagné par sa femme et son fils, tous blonds comme les blés, secoua la tête d'un air méprisant. Il récolta une violente et douloureuse morsure à la cuisse quand Elea se transforma en un petit dragon et lui fit payer cet affront. Harry toujours de dos lança d'un ton franchement menaçant :

_-_Malefoy ! Recommence une seule fois et je te jure que tu finiras en grillade.

Quelque chose dans la voix du jeune garçon terrifia toute l'assemblée, il y avait dedans de la magie brute, une magie puissante qui menaçait d'exploser en un rien de temps. Craignant une quelconque envie de meurtre de son fils, Dumbledore dit :

_-_Lucius, je vous présente mon fils. Harry Dumbledore. Il est un peu surprotecteur et à tendance à attaquer tous ceux qui pourraient avoir l'envie de me blesser. Celle qui vous a mordu, c'est Elea. C'est une Uruloki.

_-_C'est une légende. Les Uruloki n'existent pas. Lança le patriarche de la famille Malefoy avec stupéfaction.

_-_Et pourtant s'en ait une. Un dragon gris. 35 mètres du museau au bout de la queue, une envergure de 105 mètres et pour un poids de deux tonnes. Elle est apparut le 31 juillet 1980 à 14 heures 14 minutes et 14 secondes en Australie. Elle a fait le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour retrouver celui qu'elle devait aider.

_-_Qui ? Demanda Lucius.

_-_Vous le saurez durant ce match. Répondit Dumbledore en voyant Harry qui devenait de moins en moins contrôlable.

Le ministre donna à Verpey l'autorisation de commencer, puis ce dernier ouvrit la finale de la quatre cent deuxième coupe du monde de quidditch. Les spectateurs hurlaient comme des fous tandis que l'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'écriait de sa voix magiquement amplifiée :

_-_Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare.

Les supporters de cette équipe se mirent à hurler de joie à cette annonce tandis qu'une centaine de créatures magnifiques pénétraient sur le stade. C'était des femmes d'une immense beauté et qui se mirent à danser. Dumbledore, Severus, Remus et Sirius s'étaient protégés de l'attraction de ces beautés, mais pas Harry dont la tête se vida. Il désira faire quelque chose de très con pour se faire remarquer par elles. Et il fit quelque chose de très con. Il fit disparaître d'un simple geste de la main la vitre et se jeta dans le vide. Tous hurlèrent en voyant l'enfant tomber, sauf que l'horreur de voir un enfant qui allait s'écraser, se changea en l'horreur de voir un immense dragon de quinze mètres à la place de l'enfant. En deux coups d'aile, Harry se redressa et le dragon chassa l'attraction des Vélanes. Il se vit dans l'air et poussa un rugissement de joie. Tous les sorciers observèrent avec une fascination mêlé de terreur l'immense créature qui diminua soudainement de taille passant de 15 à 6 mètres. Dans la loge, Dumbledore dit :

_-_Maintenant vous savez qui est sous la protection de l'Uruloki.

_-_Harry Potter. Chuchota Lucius.

_-_Oui, il représente l'Angleterre, la puissance et la force de ce pays. Continuez Ludo, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire. Murmura Albus très amusé.

Ludo se secoua et s'exclama :

_-_Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, une espèce de comète vola de paire avec Harry. Les deux objets volants tournoyaient ensemble créant un duo de toute beauté. La comète accéléra passa devant Harry et forma une arche où le dragon passa comme une locomotive noire dans un tunnel vert et or. Quelques farfadets s'accrochèrent au dragon faisant miroiter un peu plus la musculature puissante du saurien. Comme obéissant aux farfadets, l'animal faisait la même chose qu'eux, et tous crurent que le dragon répandait de l'or. Axel près de ses parents observait avec fascination la danse de l'animagus avec les farfadets. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si une voix que tous reconnaissaient comme étant celle d'Albus Dumbledore ne résonna dans le stade et demanda :

_-_Harry, mon ange. Tous attendent le début du match.

Le dragon accéléra, monta en chandelle, puis il bascula paresseusement sur le dos et enclencha une chute libre en plaquant ses ailes sur ses flancs et en fonçant vers le sol. Tous crurent que l'animal allait s'écraser, mais à quelques centimètres de la terre, il se redressa et fonça droit sur la loge, seulement, plus il approchait, plus il devenait petit et à la fin, ce fut un dragon de la taille d'une souris qui voleta dans la loge. Dumbledore recréa la vitre et laissa le petit dragon extérioriser sa joie. Mais quand enfin les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, ce fut une jeune garçon de quatorze ans qui se mit à hurler comme un possédé :

_-_ALLEZ L'IRLANDE !

Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roue et le jeune garçon devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Quand Krum, l'attrapeur de Bulgarie fit une feinte de Wronski, sa queue en fer de lance était de sortie de même que ses ailes et sa voix devenait rugissement alors que les Vélanes et les farfadets se battaient comme des fous sur le terrain. Krum acheva le match en attrapant le vif tandis que la bataille devenait de moins en moins contrôlable, il risquait d'y avoir des blessés et Albus demanda à Elea de lâcher la queue d'Harry et se fut un dragon noir qui se précipita dans les airs. Il allait rugir de joie quand il reçut deux boules de feu. Calmement, il atterrit et se posta devant les combattants qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Ce fut une mauvaise décision, surtout quand Harry ouvrit la gueule en grand et poussa un rugissement puissant qui les força à se boucher les oreilles. Tous observèrent le dragon qui fonça sur les buts, s'accrocha aux poteaux et se mit à les croquer. Il y eut un silence de mort tandis que tous entendaient le métal gémir sous les crocs de l'animal. Il dévora l'un d'entre eux, puis se posa de nouveau en face des mascottes et ouvrit la gueule. Là, tous se calmèrent et retournèrent sans mouffeter vers leur coin. Un sifflement résonna et le dragon s'envola et s'accrocha à la loge pour voir Elea pas contente du tout. Il baissa la tête et régurgita un peu plus loin ce qu'il avait mangé. Il revint dans la loge, reprit forme humaine et se mit à bouder dans son coin. Dumbledore répara tout d'un mouvement de sa baguette et lança un regard amusé vers Harry. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et observa les regards stupéfaits des personnes autour d'eux. Fudge demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'un Uruloki ?

Une voix rocailleuse répondit à la place de Dumbledore et qui venant du ministre de la Bulgarie :

_-_Un Urrrruloki est un humain, sorrrrrrrcier ou non qui fusionne avec un drrrrrrragon. Plus le drrrrragon est ancien, plus l'Urrrrrrruloki est puissant. Rrrrrrarrrre sont ceux qui surrrrrrrvivent, et ceux qui le font entrrrrrainent celui qui doit sauver le monde. On les appelle souvent les drrrrragons de la destinée carrrrrr ils forrrrrcent la destinée et perrrrrmettent à l'élu d'avoirrrrrrr une chance de surrrrrrvivrrre à ce qu'il doit fairrre. Le derrrrrrrrrnier Urrrrrrruloki a entrrrrainé Merrrrrlin. Alorrrrrrrs Axel Potterrrrrr n'est pas le surrrrrvivant.

_-_Oui, monsieur le ministre, c'est bien Harry et il est prêt à son combat ultime.

_-_C'est bien. Cela veut dirrrrrre que si un jourrrrr il rrrrevient, alorrrrrs il n'aura aucune chance.

_-_Tout à fait. Il risque plus de finir dans son estomac.

Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie Bulgare pouffèrent en imaginant le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à un dragon affamé. Car lui aussi avait compris qu'Harry ne devait penser qu'à la nourriture et à comment en avoir. Ludo secoua un peu la tête, puis s'exclama :

_-_L'Irlande a gagné. Krum a attrapé le vif d'or, mais c'est l'Irlande qui gagne ! Seigneur qui donc pouvait s'attendre à cela ?

Harry beugla tout excité :

_-_C'était Génial. Papa, tu crois que je peux faire du Quidditch ?

_-_Si tu continues à manger les poteaux de but. Je ne pense pas et puis de toute façon, tu es interdit de stade par le professeur Bibine.

_-_Je les ai mangé qu'une seule fois.

_-_Et bien, je crains que ce ne soit qu'une fois de trop. Le professeur Bibine a passé trois jours à l'infirmerie pour calmer ses nerfs.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et murmura un léger :

_-_Je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus.

_-_Je sais, le sort que je t'ai envoyé la dernière fois est en train de faire effet. Et bientôt tout ce qui est métallique n'aura plus aucun intérêt pour toi, même s'ils ressemblent à des sucettes.

_-_C'est vrai que là, il ne me donne plus envie de les manger.

_-_C'est bien. J'essaierai alors de convaincre Madame Bibine de t'accepter sur le stade.

_-_Génial !

_-_Et interdiction de manger les poteaux !

_-_D'accord !

_-_Ni les balais ou les balles et encore moins le vif d'or !

_-_D'accord ! Soupira Harry.

Encore hilare devant les bêtises du protégé de Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie Bulgare dit à Elea :

_-_C'est pourrrrr moi un plaisirrrrr de rrrrrrrencontrrrrrrer le seul Urrrruloki depuis plus de mille ans. Quand tout serrrrra terrrrrrrrminé je vous invite, vous et votrrrrre famille à visiter mon pays.

_-_Je vous remercie monsieur de Ministre. Répondit Elea avec un sourire sincère.

L'un des batteurs irlandais s'approcha de la loge et demanda un service à Dumbledore qui accepta d'un geste de la tête. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon noir jaillisse de la pièce et passe en rugissant devant les gradins. Il s'amusa comme un fou avec les joueurs Irlandais, brusquement, il fonça vers le sol, se redressa au dernier moment et prit la place du balai de Krum pour l'emmener faire le tour. L'Attrapeur bulgare s'accrocha à une écaille et l'animal reprit le chemin des airs. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle expérience et il adorait. C'était trop génial. Après le tour d'honneur où Harry passa son temps à faire des tonneaux et des vrilles pour le plus grand plaisir de l'attrapeur. Puis se doutant que le temps du jeu était terminé, Harry se posa délicatement et tendit une aile afin de permettre à Krum de descendre de son dos. L'attrapeur caressa le museau du dragon qui s'envola vers la loge. Harry reprit forme humaine et s'exclama :

_-_C'était super.

La lumière s'alluma dans la loge et les joueurs irlandais arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Ils serrèrent la main du ministre de la magie Anglaise et Bulgare, puis celle d'Harry et enfin soulevèrent avec plaisir l'immense coupe en or et récoltèrent les cris de joie de leurs supporters. Après, les Bulgare arrivèrent tristes d'avoir perdu, mais les hurlements de joie des supporters des deux équipes leur firent plaisir et ils eurent un petit sourire un peu tristounet. Quand Krum arriva, le ministre de la magie Bulgare lui présenta Elea et surtout Harry qui se tranforma en un petit dragon noir. Il reconnut immédiatement l'animal qui l'avait fait voler avec les irlandais. Harry reprit forme humaine et avec un grand sourire, serra la main de l'attrapeur. Krum lui donna le vif d'or, puis Harry dut partir. Il était ravi de sa journée et salua les différents joueurs. Toute la petite famille quitta le stade car Dumbledore voulait retrouver les Weasley de préférence sans les Potter. Il craignait le jour où Harry découvrirait le pot aux roses.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la tente des Weasley et attendirent la famille qui arriva quelque minutes plus tard. Monsieur Weasley invita le groupe à entrer. Harry se mit à discuter avec Hermione qui lui dit :

_-_Harry, c'était génial. Ta feinte de Wronski était superbe.

_-_Merci, c'est ce que m'a dit Krum en me donnant son vif et en le dédicaçant. Je suis vraiment trop content. Il se promit de ne pas dévorer ce vif qui représentait leur première sortie en famille.

Il raconta à sa meilleure amie tout ce qu'il avait fait, les sensations qu'il avait ressenti. La jeune fille bouda et lui dit :

_-_Je regrette de ne pas être animagus.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le devenir. Sauf qu'il faudra que personne ne soit au courant. Proposa Harry. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu Ron à côté d'eux et ce dernier s'exclama :

_-_Quoi ? Tu veux apprendre à Granger de devenir animagus !

Tous les professeurs sursautèrent et regardèrent Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Harry leur dit avec applomb :

_-_Je pense que se serait une bonne idée, elle est ma seule amie et une certaine personne de mes ennemis pourrait vouloir la blesser. Hermione aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir si elle a cette faculté que si elle n'était qu'une simple sorcière comme Ronald ou Potter.

Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir et lui dit :

_-_D'accord, mais tu l'aideras tout seul !

_-_Merci. Je ferai les recherches nécessaires dès notre retour afin que je sois prêt à le lui enseigner.

_-_C'est une excellente idée.

_-_Bon, je vais aller sortir un instant, j'ai envie de voir le ciel.

Et il marmonna pour lui seul : et les buts m'appellent !

Avec un sourire bizarre qui ne disait rien qui vaille aux autres, il sortit de sous la tente et fit quelque pas alors que le soir était en train de tomber. Là, il entendit des sorciers murmurer entre eux en le regardant :

_-_Le pauvre petit. D'après ma fille, il ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Sa nouvelle famille fait son possible pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

_-_Il faut dire que c'est horrible ce que les Potter ont fait. Abandonner leur fils pour s'occuper de leur aîné, je me demande encore pourquoi ils ont gardé le droit de garde de leur dernier enfant. En tout cas, le professeur Dumbledore a fait quelque chose de bien en l'adoptant !

Harry s'arrêta et observa stupidement le camp devant lui. Abandonné, il avait été abandonné et ses parents étaient les Potter ! Alors Axel était son frère, son jumeau. Non ! Non! NON ! Sa colère interfera avec sa magie qui commença à faire trembler le sol. Le jeune garçon était tout simplement hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître le fait que les Potter l'avait abandonné. Jamais, jamais ils ne seront sa famille, ils avaient perdu tous droits sur lui, tous droits. Ils n'étaient plus rien pour lui. Plus rien du tout. Sa colère augmenta encore et Certains sorciers reculèrent en voyant la lueur dangereuse qui luisait dans son regard vert. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus écailleuse et s'assombrissait. S'il se transformait maintenant, ce serait un dragon fou furieux qui détruirait le camps et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Quelqu'un devait le retenir, malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas qui. Loin de tout cela, Harry fulminait de plus en plus. Ils n'étaient même pas digne de fouler le même sol que lui. Sa colère augmenta encore. Il n'était qu'un bébé et ils l'avaient abandonné. Comment des parents pouvaient abandonner leur enfant pour élever un autre. Il eut un reniflement de mépris alors que sa colère atteignait un seuil dangereux. Il chercha partout quelqu'un contre qui déchaîner la colère qu'il sentait flamboyer dans ses veines. Il se retourna brutalement et vit Elea en face de lui. Fou de rage, il siffla :

_-_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? POURQUOI !

Sa magie créait une aura de puissance qui faisait craindre à tous un déferlement qui détruirait tout sur son passage.

_-_Tout simplement, parce que tu aurais été le plus blessé dans l'histoire. Alors que là, ce sont eux. Ils méritent cette souffrance. Toi, non. Tu étais encore innocent il y a quelque minutes, tu as un père qui tremble de peur pour ta santé, trois oncles qui seraient prêts à mourir pour toi. Et puis ce que tu ignores ne peut te blesser. Répondit calmement sa soeur

_-_Tu n'as que ça comme défense ? Siffla Harry qui sentait quant même sa colère se calmer devant l'attitude posée de sa soeur.

_-_Je trouve que c'est suffisant. Pas toi ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quand des sorciers portant une cape noire et un masque apparurent. Ils allaient commencer à lancer des sorts quand ils virent Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui et s'esclaffèrent :

_-_Alors Potter, on vient d'apprendre qui ont est ?

_-_J'vais m'les faire ! Gronda Harry, sa colère réapparaissant d'un coup.

Elea haussa les épaules avec indifférence et lui dit :

_-_Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Les mangemorts n'aimant pas être ignorés par une de leur future victime, lancèrent :

_-_Tu vas mourir Dumbledore ou plutôt Potter. AHAHAHAHAH...AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG ! Leurs rires démoniaques devinrent hurlements de terreur et firent sortirent tous les sorciers qui virent le dragon amusant face à des...

_-_AAAAAHHHHHHH ! DES MANGEMORTS !

Tandis que les-dits mangemorts hurlaient :

_-_AAAAAAAHHHHH ! UN DRAGON !

Des sorts partirent dans tous les sens mais ricochaient sur le cuir épais et résistant du gros reptile. La foule paniqua encore plus quand un énorme dragon gris apparut.Les deux dragons décidèrent de faire des brochettes de mangemorts au feu de bois. Les mangemorts commencèrent vraiment à paniquer quand ils virent les deux dragons ouvrir leurs gueules béantes dans l'intention de cracher leur feu. Brusquement tous entendirent :

_-_Morsmordre !

Un jet de lumière verte fonça vers le ciel et créa un étrange dessin ressemblant à un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Les mangemorts virent la marque et surtout virent que les deux sauriens étaient fascinés par elle. Soupirant de soulagement, ils transplanèrent laissant les deux dragons seuls avec la marque. Harry, se décidant, déploya ses ailes et fonça droit sur elle, laissant Elea sur le plancher des vaches. Les sorciers qui étaient restés, virent le dragon noir attaquer la marque et cracher non pas un feu rouge ou jaune, mais un feu blanc. Et ce jet avait l'air de détruire la marque pour la plus grande stupeur et joie de ceux qui le regardaient. Une famille de trois personnes observaient aussi l'animal, une avec bonheur, la deuxième avec fierté et la troisième avec haine. James Potter regardait son cadet volet dans un ciel débarrassé de la moindre marque des ténèbres. Il grimaça quand il vit arriver Severus Rogue. Le professeur arriva en courant et soupira de soulagement quand il vit Elea le regarder avec étonnement et Harry voler tranquillement. Il s'écria :

_-_Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

Un rugissement aux intonations étonnement douces répondit à son appel, le soulageant un peu plus. Il cria alors :

_-_Harry ! Albus se fait un sang d'encre. Il a entendu parler des mangemorts et si Patmol et Lunard n'étaient pas en train de le retenir, il serait déjà là.

Un espèce de rire répondit à sa phrase puis le dragon plaqua ses ailes immenses sur ses flancs et fonça vers le sol. Lily étouffa un cri de peur quand elle vit son cadet se précipiter vers la terre. Soudain, il déploya ses ailes, se posa gracieusement et reprit forme humaine. Il sauta au cou de Severus en beuglant :

_-_Oncle Sev'.

Severus resserra l'étreinte de son frère en soupirant de soulagement. Il n'avait rien. James s'approcha furieux et s'écria :

_-_Lâche mon fils, Snivellus !

Harry se tourna vers lui et répondit avec mépris :

_-_Votre fils ? Je ne suis pas votre fils. J'ai peut-être une légère ressemblance, mais cela s'arrête là. Vous et votre famille n'êtes rien pour moi. Je suis le fils d'Albus Dumbledore et lui, n'abandonnerai jamais un enfant à la mort.

Il se tourna vers Severus et lui dit avec un grand sourire chaleureux :

_-_Sev, on va rejoindre papa.

_-_Oui, on va rejoindre ton père.

_-_Tu veux dire, notre père.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Répondit le professeur de Potion avec un sourire immense et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il avait enfin une famille, une famille qui tenterait n'importe quoi pour le protéger de ses anciens amis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente des Weasley suivit par Elea qui resta à l'extérieur et surtout James qui voulait avoir une discussion avec Albus. Quand le vieux sorcier vit Harry, il le serra contre lui et soupira :

_-_Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait des mangemorts, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous deux. Vous allez bien ?

_-_Oui, papa. Je viens de découvrir le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore.

_-_Et qu'est-ce ? Demanda Albus sans voir que James venait de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient trompés de survivant et que son aîné n'était qu'un simple sorcier sans valeur.

_-_Le feu ultime du dragon. Je mets tous mes sentiments dedans et je peux détruire tout ce qui est malsain et ténébreux.

Albus le serra un peu plus et lui dit :

_-_Je suis fier de toi, mon fils !

Harry soupira de bonheur. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée quand James hurla :

_-_Harry n'est pas votre fils ! C'est le mien. Vous entendez, le mien ! Il est issu de mon sang. J'ai tout droit sur lui. J'ai droit de vie et de mort comme sur son fr...

Avant de pouvoir continuer sur sa lancée, il reçut un violent coup de poing en plein visage qui le fit reculer de quelques pas en arrière. En regardant qui l'avait frappé, il reconnut Sirius, son frère, son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait plus rien jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui crache :

_-_Vie et mort ? Mais qui crois-tu être Potter pour dire ça ? Dieu ? Tu as perdu tout droit sur Harry le jour où tu l'as abandonné. Et maintenant que tu découvres qu'il est le survivant, tu veux le reprendre ? Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! Tu as un fils, et tu peux être heureux, il te ressemble. Arrogant, orgueilleux, fainéant et stupide. Il est la honte des Gryffondor. Il ne vaut rien par rapport à Harry. Lui qui n'a jamais eu une vie facile est intelligent, travailleur et très affectueux. Il est en septième année alors que ton fils est en quatrième et encore avec la grande indulgence du jury. Comme tout le monde croyait qu'il était le survivant ça foutait mal de faire redoubler le survivant ! Et sache que cette année c'est ce qui lui arrivera.

James lança un regard noir vers Axel qui lut une haine incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vu ça dans le regard de son père. Il ne comprenait pas et commençait à avoir peur. Harry soupira de lassitude et lança :

_-_Sirius, pas besoin d'user ta salive avec cette famille méprisable. Viens partons. On a plus rien à faire ici.

Harry chopa la main de son père et l'entraîna à l'extérieur non sans bousculer assez violemment James. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Albus vit un immense dragon gris qui les attendait. Harry lâcha la main de son père et se transforma à son tour, puis comme sa soeur, tendit l'aile pour que leurs passagers montent sur leurs dos. Harry porta Albus ainsi que Severus, tandis qu'Elea portait Remus et Sirius. En deux battements d'ailes, les dragons étaient haut dans le ciel et fonçait vers Poudlard. Ils laissèrent sur place James et Axel. Le jeune garçon observait avec prudence son père et reçut une gifle violente. Incrédule, le jeune garçon posa sa main sur sa joue et recula quand son père s'approcha de lui. Il avait vraiment peur, son père avait l'air d'être fou de rage et il le prouva en hurlant :

_-_Tu me fais honte, Axel ! Redoubler, UN POTTER N'A JAMAIS REDOUBLE ! Durant le peu de vacance qu'il reste tu vas me faire le plaisir de travailler et oublie les pauses, tu n'en auras aucune.

_-_Oui, papa !

Il reçut une autre claque aussi violente que la précédente et murmura un léger :

_-_Oui, père !

_-_Je préfère cela !

Il le prit assez brusquement par le bras et d'après le cri de douleur d'Axel, lui déboita l'épaule. Le père de Ron regardait James avec un dégoût visible. Il allait parler quand James transplana avec son fils au manoir Potter. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir jeté son fils dans sa chambre, afin de ramener sa femme. Il la découvrit en larme et dans un état épouvantable. Il transplana immédiatement en ayant bien remarqué que les sorciers se moquaient méchamment d'elle. Elle avait les vêtements, le visage et les membres brûlés, pas une brûlure grave, mais assez pour faire des dégâts irréversibles à sa beauté. Mais le pire, c'était ses cheveux, ils étaient partis en fumée, elle n'avait plus que quelque cheveux épars sur le cuir chevelu. James lui demanda doucement :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_C'est le dragon gris. Il a simplement soufflé de l'air chaud et il m'a fait cela. Il nous hait, notre fils nous méprise et nous n'avons plus un seul ami. Même les Malefoy sont plus aimés que nous. James, je veux retrouver notre vie d'avant.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible ma Lily.

_-_Qu'a-t-on fait. On a abandonné notre fils.

James la serra contre lui et ses pensés suivirent SON fils qui partait vers Poudlard.

Elea et Harry poussèrent un double soupire de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils atterrirent et forcèrent Dumbledore à rentrer directement dans le château, puis Harry partit faire une ronde afin de le protéger tandis qu'Elea tirait Albus jusque dans sa chambre. Presque deux heures plus tard, Harry revint le périmètre étant sûr. Le vieux sorcier se retrouvait donc avec deux dragon-poules qui tueraient le premier qui oserait l'approcher. Elea avait ordonné aux elfes de préparer le repas d'Albus, puis quand il eut terminé de manger, il reçut l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Sachant qu'ils l'embêteraient tant qu'il ne le faisait pas, et pour les rassurer, il alla se coucher et s'endormit en un rien de temps. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand un cri aigu résonna dans sa chambre et il vit avec stupeur Harry en dragon microbien qui combattait avec férocité un hibou du ministère. Il griffait, mordait et brûlait le volatile qui préféra fuir plutôt que finir en brochette. Harry reprit forme humaine, et Elea lui apporta son repas au lit. Il avait interdiction de se lever et dut obéir. Maugréant contre ses deux enfants-poules, il observa le repas. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas carbonisé et pas non plus cru. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts. Il mangea une bouchée, puis une autre et encore une. En quelques minutes, il dévora son petit déjeuné et dit :

_-_C'est vraiment délicieux Elea.

_-_Merci, papa. Mais tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

Il alla prendre sa douche, puis s'en rien comprendre, il se retrouva dans son lit en train de bailler, totalement épuisé. Il réussit à capter une conversation entre Elea et Harry avant de s'endormir :

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fais aux hiboux ?

_-_Ils voulaient réveiller papa. Et comme aujourd'hui c'est son jour de repos, je leur ai dis de déposer le courrier sur le bureau. Le professeur MacGonagall est en train de le traiter. Mais le dernier a voulu réveiller papa à coup de bec, alors je l'ai chassé.

_-_D'accord. Il faudra aider le professeur MacGonagall, elle a l'air fatigué.

_-_Et bien ça sera demain. Lança Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elea éclata de rire, tandis qu'Albus dormait bien profondément. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait jamais été en aussi bonne forme et remercia ses deux enfants qui allèrent dans les chambre de MacGonagall et de Severus afin de leur permettre de se reposer. Quand Minerva se réveilla assez fatiguée, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur en voyant Harry devant elle. Elle voulut se lever, mais c'est comme si un filet l'empêchait de se lever. Elle allait lui hurler dessus, quand Harry lui dit :

_-_Avant que vous ne me hurliez toutes les insultes composant votre vocabulaire, qui je le sens, est très varié, je voudrais vous dire qu'aujourd'hui est votre jour de congé et donc, que vous ne travaillez pas.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague. Au lieu de cela, Harry déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et dit :

_-_J'ai pensé que le changement vous ferait du bien, alors je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuné français, typiquement moldu. Des croissants au beurre, du café avec de la crème, du sucre, un oeuf au plat avec un bon verre de jus d'orange et enfin, au cas ou vous n'aimeriez pas les croissants, des brioches. Bien, je vais aller vous préparer votre bain.

_-_Harry ?

_-_Oui, professeur ?

_-_Où est ta soeur ?

_-_En train de faire la même chose avec Severus. Comme vous avez énormément travaillé, nous avons trouvé qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'aujourd'hui vous deviez vraiment vous reposer. Après votre bain, je vous donnerai une potion de sommeil. Il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu plus.

Harry après un dernier sourire partit vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Le professeur sentait qu'elle allait apprécier cette journée à ne rien faire, sauf dormir. Quand elle voulut se redresser, rien ne l'en empêcha et elle put commencer à manger. Elle fit un sort au petit déjeuné et ne laissa rien dans son assiette. Puis après s'être étirée, elle alla dans la salle de bain et put se prélasser dans une baignoire chaude et relaxante bien qu'il y ait une légère odeur de souffre. Elle sentait comme des massages et la baignoire ne refroidissait jamais. Elle faillit se rendormir et en faite, elle se rendormit. Harry, tout rouge de voir son professeur dans le plus simple appareil, lui lança un sort de séchage, l'habilla, et la recoucha dans le lit qu'il avait refait. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, en pleine forme, la fatigue de la veille étant de l'histoire ancienne. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'initiative du jeune garçon. Quand elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle vit un Severus Rogue encore écarlate et un professeur Dumbledore très amusé. Elle s'assit à sa place et dit :

_-_Harry m'a coincé dans ma chambre, m'a préparé le petit déjeuné et un bain. Et toi, Severus qu'a fais sa soeur ?

_-_Elle a fait la même chose, sauf que pour le bain, elle m'a massé le dos et qu'elle crachait du feu pour chauffer la baignoire.

Le professeur de métamorphose devint écarlate quand elle comprit que Harry avait dû la voir toute nue et surtout qu'il devait être dans son bain sous la forme d'un petit dragon. Albus éclata de rire et leur dit :

_-_Oui, c'est assez gênant, mais vous vous êtes bien relaxés.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis en pleine forme. Répondit Severus en s'étirant.

_-_Où sont ces deux petits monstres ? Demanda MacGonagall très amusée.

_-_En train de faire la même chose avec nos deux nouveaux professeurs, Sirius Black qui sera professeur de Duel et Remus Lupin qui reprend le cours de DCFM.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les vacances furent de véritables vacances pour les différents professeurs qui restèrent à Poudlard, car Harry et Elea alternaient ceux qui devaient se reposer. L'école était en train de se préparer à un événement qui ne s'était pas vu depuis plus de deux cent ans, le tournois des trois sorciers. Alors que les professeurs travaillaient, Harry et Elea s'amusaient comme des fous en voletant dans leur papiers. Harry réussit même à créer une mini tornade en tournant très vite sur lui-même. Cela se termina par des vomissements pour l'incriminé qui décida de ne plus le faire. Ils rangèrent rapidement le bureau de leur père et décidèrent de s'amuser à pousuivre les hiboux. Taches plus amusante et plus glorieuse quand vous faisiez à peine dix centimètre de long. Seulement leur amusement stoppa quand arriva une vieille dame qui jeta un regard glacial vers Albus. Le vieux sorcier déglutit difficilement sa salive, puis fit un sourire un peu tremblant vers la nouvelle venue qui siffla :

_-_J'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire, mon... époux.

_-_Epoux ! Répétèrent en choeur Elea et Harry. Comprenant qui était la vieille femme, ils se jetèrent dessus en s'écriant :

_-_MAMAN !

La vieille dame blêmit, puis rougit et enfin fondit en larme en sentant les deux enfants la cajoler. Elle vit son époux sourire avec émotion et comprit que les enfants qui la serraient contre eux lui seraient totalement fidèles et aimants. Elle allait enfin pouvoir aimer deux enfants comme les siens et elle ne s'en priva pas. Elle les serra fort contre elle tandis que les... ses deux enfants séchaient ses larmes avec leurs baisers, caressaient ses cheveux blanchis par le temps et dont la peau écailleuse rapait sur sa robe... PEAU ECAILLEUSE ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup et à la place de deux enfants, il y avait deux dragons qui passaient maintenant le temps à lui lécher le visage avec leur langue fourchu. Albus éclata de rire, puis lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Dire qu'elle fut outrée en entendant ce qu'avait osé faire les Potter fut un euphémisme, elle était folle de rage et hurla :

_-_Qu'ils tentent de s'approcher de mes enfants et ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Bryana décida de rester à Poudlard pour la plus grande joie d'Harry, Elea et Albus ainsi que de Sirius, Remus et Severus qui furent aussi adoptés par la vieille femme. Durant le peu de vacance d'été qu'il restait, il n'était pas rare de voir le sombre Severus Rogue chercher la présence de la vieille femme. Leur mère, leur mère qui les faisait trembler de sa voix de stentor ou fondre quand elle les regardait avec un regard de chien battu. Elle était heureuse de la décision de son époux, il avait eut la meilleur idée du millénaire en adoptant les deux jeunes et depuis peu les trois adultes qui prirent les noms de Remus John Lupin Dumbledore, Sirius Orion Black Dumbledore et Severus Gabriel Rogue Dumbledore. Une famille unie comme les doigts de la main, qui se serrait les coudes quand il y avait un problème.

Quand le premier jour de septembre arriva, Dumbledore se retrouva avec un dragon gris qui jouait avec sa barbe alors que Rogue riait parce qu'un minuscule dragon noir faisait de l'escalade sur ses côtes. Les professeurs étaient hilares surtout quand ils virent le sombre professeur de potion taper du poing sur la table en pleurant de rire. Dumbledore toussota un peu puis dit :

_-_Harry, il est temps pour toi de reprendre ta place, les élèves vont arriver.

Le petit dragon quitta la robe du professeur Rogue essoufflé et voleta jusqu'à sa place et reprit sa forme humaine afin de s'asseoir dignement. Il fit un clin d'oeil amusé à Severus puis observa les élèves des années précédentes entrés dans la Grande Salle. Quand toutes les années furent installés, personne ne fit vraiment attention à Axel Potter, ni à la marque bleue sur son visage qui commençait à disparaître. Il regardait son assiette vide et se taisait. Il ne parlait avec personne et attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait se cacher et soulager sa détresse. Il avait appris à la dure qu'il n'était plus le chouchou de son père. Il en voulait à Harry au début, mais maintenant, il en voulait surtout à son père. Il avait compris que son frère n'était pour rien dans cette affaire, mais que tout était la faute de son père. Il ignorait tout le monde et surtout Ron qui avait découvert que son héro n'était pas celui qu'il croyait et il le regardait avec mépris. Depuis la coupe du monde, Axel allait de plus en plus mal. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus que le stricte nécessaire pour survivre et était devenu excellent en métamorphose et pouvait transformer n'importe quoi en une lame de rasoir effilée, le soir, le matin, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il se faisait de grandes estafilades sur les bras, mais il préférait les faire sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait mieux quand la lame passait à l'endroit ou battait son coeur. Il ne ressentait plus autant la douleur depuis le jour où son père avait tapé tellement fort qu'il avait perdu connaissance. C'est pour cela que maintenant il se lançait des sorts de douleur, de torture, de déchirure et s'entraînait durement afin que la sueur salée coule sur ses plaies à vif et lui fasse ressentir plus de douleur. En regardant le plafond magique, il décida que cette année serait la dernière qu'il passerait ici. Il travaillerait plus dur, se ferait des amis à Gryffondor, aurait des optimales dans toutes les matières, ferait la fierté de ses parents et se tuerait le dernier jour de cours. Il ne laisserait aucun mot, rien, rien qui pourrait expliquer son geste. Il était seul à vivre, il serait seul à mourir. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait. La première chose qu'il devait faire, était de s'excuser de son comportement d'avant et il le ferait ce soir. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que la cérémonie de répartition était terminée ainsi que le dîné et qu'il n'y avait pas touché et surtout, que le professeur Dumbledore était en train de parler :

_-_... Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quiditch des quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Cette nouvelle qui fut assez mal accueillit par l'école le fut assez bien par Axel qui pourra ainsi plus apprendre. Il écouta avec attention le reste du discours.

_-_Cela est dû à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard se tiendra le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il expliqua aux élèves ce qu'était le tournoi et surtout qu'il y avait une limite d'âge. Seuls les élèves de plus de dix sept ans pouvait s'inscrire. Albus regarda son fils qui articula sans prononcer la moindre parole : « ainsi que ceux qui sont plus puissants que toi ! » Albus faillit lancer un sale gosse, mais il se retint de justesse. Cependant, il ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer un regard noir qui montrait à quel point il était contre cette idée. Axel fut d'accord, il pourrait ainsi avoir encore plus de temps pour apprendre, ce serait une parfaite année. Alors que Dumbledore allait enjoindre tous les élèves à aller dormir, Axel demanda la parole. Le directeur étonné accepta. Axel se leva et dit :

_-_J'ai quelque chose à dire à tous les élèves quelque soit leur maison ainsi que les professeurs. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour ma conduite inqualifiable durant ces quatre dernières années. J'ai plus été un enfant de trois ans qu'un élève de Poudlard. Cette année, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas le Survivant, mais que Harry Dumbledore l'était. Je ne le savais pas, je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ma conduite, mais j'ai été élevé comme cela et j'espère que cette année vous prouvera que j'ai enfin mûri que je ne vous insulterai pas quelque soit votre maison. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

Maintenant qu'il avait dit son petit speech, il se rassit et attendit silencieusement que le directeur leur donne la possibilité de partir. Albus était agréablement surpris par le changement du jeune Potter. Il n'était pas perdu, il pourrait en faire quelqu'un de mieux que son père en fin de compte. Il laissa les élèves fatigués partir et vit qu'Axel était partit en premier. Il courut à la tour Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe que lui avait donné un préfet et grimpa dans son dortoir. Il prit ses affaires de nuit, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et écrivit sur sa poitrine avec sa lame de rasoir **- 303**. Ensuite, il lança un sort de camouflage et alla dans son dortoire, dans son lit, ferma les rideaux, sortit ses livres de cours et se mit à apprendre ses futurs cours. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, travaillant constamment. Il prit sa douche, et faisant disparaître l'une de ses plaies, grava un 2 à la place du deuxième 3. Sa poitrine était un compte à rebours avant le jour où il retrouverait la liberté. Ensuite, il s'habilla, refit son lit, referma les rideaux et se replongea dans les cours. Puis alors que les autres étaient partis prendre leur douche, il descendit d'abord dans la Grande Salle, prit son emploi du temps, puis descendit dans les cachots, s'assit à une place dans l'ombre, sortit ses affaires et se mit à travailler la théorie des potions avant d'en faire une vrai. Les autres gryffondor de son dortoir ne firent même pas attention au fait que ses rideaux étaient tirés et pour rire le laissèrent dormir. Seulement, il ne vint pas manger, et ils ne le virent pas devant le cours de Potion. Rogue qui était là depuis plus d'une heure observait l'ombre qui travaillait dans le plus grand silence. Il savait qui c'était, et il sentait que l'enfant en face de lui était brisé. A ce rythme, Potter allait perdre ses deux enfants.

Haussant les épaules, il sortit afin de rassembler ses élèves et ne vit pas l'ombre aller chercher les ingrédients demandé pour la potion. Il retourna à sa table et commença à bien lire la recette de la potion. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et sursautèrent quand Rogue leur ordonna de faire la potion qui était écrite sur le tableau. Tous allèrent chercher les ingrédients et commencèrent leur potion. Rogue observait avec attention un coin d'ombre et dix minute avant la fin du cours, les élèves pouffèrent en voyant Axel arriver. Ils pensaient qu'il était en retard, mais leurs rires se turent quand ils virent dans sa main la fiole dans laquelle se trouvait sa potion. Rogue l'observa avec attention, et la trouva quasiment parfaite. Il aurait pu le casser pour la couleur un peu trop pâle, mais il décida de le récompenser et lui donna optimal. Quand il leva la tête, il vit qu'Axel avait disparu et que la place était vide. Il ressemblait à un véritable fantôme. Durant toute la semaine, il fit la même chose dans tous les cours, il arrivait seul, repartait seul et travaillait durement. Il était poli, souriant et aidait les premières années ainsi que tous ceux qui le voulaient. Rogue observait avec attention ce sourire et le trouvait... faux, c'était un véritable masque, très bien fait, mais un masque quand même. De nombreuses fois il avait voulu lui parler, mais cet enfant ressemblait à une anguille ou un fantôme. Il apparaissait et disparaissait, on ne le voyait jamais avec des amis et on le voyait rarement manger. Et pourtant, il ne maigrissait pas enfin, pas plus. Il était quand même fin. Il était allé aux cuisines et avait appris qu'Axel y mangeait, une fois par jour et jamais à la même heure. Tous les jours, Axel gravait un autre chiffre et soupirait de soulagement en sentant le sang qui coulait le long de sa poitrine. Le temps passait vite, le rapprochant inexorablement du jour où il serait libéré de son calvaire.

La veille d'Halloween venait d'arriver ainsi que les deux autres écoles. Axel avait réussi à ne pas aller voir leur arrivée, il était trop pris par l'apprentissage de la magie. Les professeurs le cherchaient partout, mais il était introuvable et durent se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir. Il ne vit donc pas Beaubâton arriver dans un carrosse tiré par douze immenses chevaux ailés, ni Dumstrang qui arriva dans voilier qui emergea majestueusement du lac. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient de sortie et donc personne ne sut que dans une pièce vide, Axel se lança le Doloris. Il ne sentait pas grand chose, alors il augmenta la puissance de sort, encore, encore et encore, mais sans trop de résultat. Il savait bien l'utiliser il pourrait donc se l'envoyer de temps à autre.

A l'extérieur, les deux écoles virent l'accueil de Poudlard, un spectacle son et lumière avec deux dragons, un noir et un gris. Les deux dragons virvoltaient dans le ciel, ils faisaient des cascades dangereuses, des tonneaux, des vrilles et même écrivirent avec leur feu : "Bienvenue à Poudlard". Les élèves étaient époustoufflés par la maîtrise des deux animaux et tremblèrent quand ils se rapprochèrent d'eux. Et quand les deux sauriens se posèrent, tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand à la place de deux dragons, apparurent deux adolescents. Tous les applaudirent, puis entrèrent dans le château. Là, Rogue murmura à l'oreille de son père :

_-_Nous n'avons pas trouvé le jeune Potter. Et je commence à m'inquiéter.

_-_Tu penses qu'il va mal ?

_-_Oui, mais il ne fait rien de mal.

_-_C'est peut-être un simple coup de cafard.

_-_Tu dois avoir raison.

_-_Bah tiens, le voil... tu sens cela ?

_-_Oui, on dirait que quelqu'un lui a lancé le Doloris. C'est vraiment étrange, et pourtant, il n'a aucune séquelle physique.

_-_C'est vraiment bizarre.

Le repas put commencer et les élèves dévorèrent leurs repas sauf un qui grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, pour la première fois, ils firent vraiment attention à lui. Il était maigre, pas squelettique, mais presque. Il était vraiment pâle et ne faisait rien pour changer cela et surtout, il y avait des tâches sombres sur sa robe... du sang. Severus en avait vu trop souvent pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il aurait bien voulu lui parler, mais le professeur Dumbledore commença le discour qui présenterait le juge impartiale, la coupe de feu. Il fit apparaître un reliquaire et fit sortir une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée. La coupe pourrait avoir l'air banale si des flammes bleues ne dansaient pas comme dans une cheminée. Il montra à tous la coupe de feu et expliqua :

_-_Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de 24 heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour d'Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accés à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter . Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à 17 ans de franchir cette limite.

Quand le repas fut terminé, ils allèrent se coucher. Puis le lendemain, quand Axel descendit, il fut surpris de voir une vingtaine d'élèves regarder la coupe. Une mince ligne dorée avait été tracée sur le sol formant un cercle d'environ trois mètres de rayon tout autour de la Coupe. Il resta en recul par rapport aux autres, et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Harry s'approcha à grand pas. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il venait faire ici jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à avancer vers la Coupe. Tous observaient avec stupéfaction le cercle reculer à mesure que le jeune garçon avançait. Quand il arriva devant la Coupe, le cercle doré se trouvait à un mètre de l'item magique. Harry déposa son nom, puis fit une grimace aux élèves et repartit. Les jumeaux observèrent avec stupéfaction le saurien repartir. Les jumeaux pensèrent pouvoir réussir comme le jeune garçon, alors ils avalèrent leur potion de vieillissement et sautèrent au-delà de la limite d'âge. Tous les gryffondor observèrent les jumeaux avec curiosité et crurent même un instant qu'ils avaient réussi jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent un grésillement et que les jumeaux furent rejetés hors du cercle. Ils atterrirent douloureusement trois mètres plus loin avec deux longues barbes blanches qui poussèrent immédiatement sur leurs visages avec un bruit de pétard. Une voix grave et amusée leur dit :

_-_Je vous avais pourtant prévenus.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore sortir de la Grande Salle. Il les regarda d'un oeil malicieux et continua :

_-_Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'occupe déjà de Miss Faucett, de Serdaigle et de Miss Summer de Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de se vieillir un peu. Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres.

Fred et Georges se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie accompagnés par Lee Jordan qui était secoué d'un véritable fou rire. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas comment Harry avait pu éviter le sort. Axel eut un léger sourire. Harry cachait son intelligence par son immense puissance. Il était rusé et savait utiliser sa puissance au mieux. Axel pria qu'Harry soit choisi par la Coupe, il avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie. Il eut un léger sourire, puis repartit à la bibliothèque afin d'être le meilleur de son année. Il était au niveau d'Hermione, et tous les deux se battaient pour la première place. Il dut quitter la bibliothèque quand Madame Pince lui rappela qu'avait lieu le festin d'Halloween. Le jeune garçon soupira lourdement et quitta la pièce puis rejoignit les autres. Il grignota un peu, puis écouta le directeur.

_-_Voilà, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine. Il indiqua d'un geste une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Puis continua : Où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent sauf celles dans les citrouilles évidées. Les flammes bleues qui jaillissaient de la Coupe de Feu, brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'elles faisaient presque mal au yeux. Tout le monde la regardaient avec impatience, quelqu'uns regardaient leur montre et Lee Jordan près d'Axel murmura :

_-_Maintenant.

Au même moment, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges, projetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Un instant, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. Dumbledore l'attrapa et voulut le lire quand un petit dragon gris cracha un jet de flamme qui lui permis de le lire sans problème. Après avoir caresser le saurien, il annonça d'une voix claire :

_-_Le Champion de Dumstrang sera Viktor Krum.

Viktor se leva sous les applaudissements de toute la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers Dumbledore de sa démarche étrange. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accés à la pièce voisine. Le directeur de Dumstrang applaudissait encore plus fort que tous les élèves des trois écoles réunis. Puis après quelque minutes, le silence se fit et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe. Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes rougeoyèrent de nouveau et crachèrent un autre morceaux de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa rapidement. De nouveau, Elea cracha un feu puissant afin de permettre à son père de bien lire sans fatiguer sa vue. Le vieux directeur annonça :

_-_Le Champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Une jeune fille qui ressemblait bigrement à une Vélane se leva avec une grâce inhumaine et s'avança d'une démarche élégante vers la table des professeurs. Elle prit le même chemin que Viktor. Axel eut un regard de mépris pour les filles qu'il voyait pleurer à fendre l'âme la tête dans leurs bras. Quand la jeune fille eut disparu, l'attention revint une fois encore vers l'item magique. Il ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard à être choisi. Axel priait que se soit son jumeau. Une fois encore, les flammes rougeoyèrent, des étincelles crépitèrent et une langue de feu recracha un bout de parchemin. Elea allait de nouveau cracher son feu quand il se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge en lisant le nom sur le parchemin. Dumbledore avait eu le temps de le lire et tous les deux lancèrent un regard noir vers la table des Serpentard. Personne ne comprit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne dise d'un ton grinçant qui ne lui était pas habituel :

_-_Le champion de Poudlard est... Harry Dumbledore.

Les Serpentard hurlèrent de joie à l'idée que le champion de Poudlard, celui qui représentait l'école était un serpentard. À gryffondor, les seuls qui étaient heureux, étaient Hermione et Axel. Même s'il ne montrait aucun sentiment. Le jeune garçon se leva fièrement et prit le chemin qu'avaient pris les deux autre champions. Quand il fut près de la table des professeurs, tous purent entendre le vieux directeur siffler :

_-_On va avoir une petite discussion sur l'obéissance, mon garçon.

Harry continua sa route et accélérer quand le petit dragon gris se jeta sur son arrière train. Il n'eut que le temps de claquer la porte avant de se faire bouffer les fesses. Mais il eut quand même le temps de tirer la langue à son père. Dumbledore soupira lourdement et souffla :

_-_Il faut qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'a que 14 ans et non 17.

Les autres professeurs de Poudlard pouffaient de rire, mais pas ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que le jeune garçon était en septième année. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, mais maintenant que le mal était fait, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Le professeur Dumbledore se calma un peu puis s'exclama en essayant de paraître enjoué, bien qu'il avait une envie folle de donner une bonne fessée à son désobéissant rejeton :

_-_Excellent ! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions ( à lui même il marmonna : enfin deux qu'en j'en aurais fini avec Harry ). Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacun et chacune d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutient possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler quand il vit la Coupe de Feu rougeoyer une ultime fois et recracher un parchemin avec écrit dessus :

_-_Axel Potter.

Il y eut un silence de mort et le jeune garçon se leva et dit clairement :

_-_Je refuse !

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçon, stupéfaits qu'il refuse cet honneur. Le professeur Dumbledore lui dit :

_-_Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible.

Axel soupira et alla vers la petite pièce, la colère et la frustration brûlait dans son regard vert. Tout son beau plan allait tomber à l'eau parce qu'il ne pourrait pas passer ses examens. Il se mit à réfléchir intensément et décida de passer quant même ses examens. Il travaillerait plus et dormirait moins, c'est tout. Voilà, c'était tout simple. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit Harry se tourner vers lui. Son jumeau s'approcha et lui dit :

_-_Tu sens le sang.

Axel eut un petit sourire, en tant qu'animagus, il devait avoir de meilleurs sens que les autres. Il lui dit :

_-_Je suis tombé.

_-_Mais bien sûr et moi je suis la réincarnation de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_-_J'ai fais un plan. Tu sauras tout à la fin de l'année, comme tout le monde.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_C'est une surprise. Lui répondit Axel avec un doux sourire qui terrorisa Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce que voulait faire le jeune garçon et par le diable, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il eut peur, mais vraiment très peur. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son sourire, quelque chose de mort. Il recula doucement tout en regardant le jeune garçon en face de lui et sursauta quand Dumbledore arriva brutalement suivit par Ludo Verpey, Monsieur Croupton, le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Le directeur dit de but en blanc à Axel :

_-_As-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

_-_Ai-je l'air d'avoir la même barbe ridicule qu'avait les frères Weasley ? Rétorqua froidement Axel.

Tous regardèrent avec stupeur le jeune garçon. Dumbledore répondit avec un léger sourire :

_-_En effet, et d'après Madame Pomfresh tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie. Tu n'y es jamais allé d'ailleur.

_-_Parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'y aller. Et en revenant à mon absence de barbe, cela prouve que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

_-_Alors as-tu demandé à quelqu'un de mettre ton nom ?

_-_Non. Je n'ai pas d'amis, personne qui voudrait m'aider. Répondit Axel.

_-_Mais alors qui ?

_-_C'est très simple papou. Voldy. Répondit Harry.

_-_Oui, je pense que tu as raison. En revenant à Monsieur Potter, je crains que nous ne puissions plus rien faire. Barty, allez-y !

_-_Oui, les instructions. C'est ça, la première tâche. Elle aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier... Très importante... Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leur professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Axel fronça des sourcils et dit :

_-_Je veux les passer !

_-_Co... Comment ? S'exclama Barty Croupton stupéfait comme les autres.

_-_Je veux passer mes examens finaux. Vous m'avez embarqué de force dans ce tournoi, alors je trouve qu'il serait juste de me permettre de passer les examens.

Tous observaient le jeune avec stupéfaction. Les professeurs se regardèrent, et acceptèrent que le jeune garçon passe ses examens. Tous eurent un frémissement en lisant ce qu'Harry avait vu auparavant dans son doux sourire. C'était comme s'il préparait quelque chose qui ne serait bien que pour lui et encore. Au plus profond de lui même, Dumbledore sentit que l'enfant en face de lui était déjà mort. C'est ça, c'était le sourire serein d'un mort. Ils se réveillèrent quand ils virent que le jeune garçon était parti. Il ne dormit que très peu, puis il se mit à travailler. Quand la bibliothèque ouvrit, il se mit à lire des livres de cinquième années dans toutes les matières, les autres ne le voyaient plus. En métamorphose au lieu de métamorphoser un hérisson en pelotte d'épingle, il le métamorphosait en guitare électrique et même en piano à queue. Sa puissance augmentait rapidement, et sa santé s'effondrait complètement. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et ne faisait rien pour changer les choses. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, alors il ne faisait rien.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre9

Deux semaines après Halloween, alors qu'il était en cours de potion, Collin Crivey vint et dit :

_-_Professeur, sauriez-vous où se trouve Axel Potter ?

Le professeur d'un mouvement de tête désigna un endroit noir et demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour les photos du tournoi.

Une voix résonna et le fit sursauter :

_-_Alors ils attendront. Les cours sont plus important que cette parodie de tournoi.

_-_Mais...

Le jeune garçon se retrouva expulsé de la classe et la porte claqua. Le professeur Rogue eut un léger sourire. Quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas. Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Mais Axel ne voulut rien savoir tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa potion. Quand il apporta la fiole, il retourna à sa place et silencieusement, suivit le directeur. Dumbledore lui demanda :

_-_Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

_-_Si, mais si je vous le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

_-_Une surprise ?

_-_Vous allez aimer.

Dans un frisson, Dumbledore était certain du contraire.Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle de classe. Etait présent tous les champions, ainsi que Verpey, les membres du jury, Rita Skeeter et Ollivander. Rita Skeeter, journaliste de son état, voulut avoir une interview d'Axel et Harry, les deux plus jeunes champions et se retrouva face à un saurien qui la lorgnait avec la même envie qu'il avait en regardant un but de quidditch et un jeune garçon qui la regardait comme si elle était un pou particulièrement repoussant. L'examen des baguettes terminé, Axel fila à la bibliothèque et se remit à travailler. Quinze jours plus tard, il commença les métamorphoses humaines et les sortilèges de sixième années.

Une nuit qu'Harry volait bienheureusement en tentant de dévorer une pauvre chauve-souris, il vit des dragons. Il comprit immédiatement quelle était la première tâche. Tout excité, il rentra dans Poudlard et accessoirement dans Axel. Il eut pitié de ce jeune garçon et lui dit quelle serait la tâche. Axel le remercia et alla quand même dormir, car il était totalement épuisé. Il se réveilla le dimanche soir, honteux d'avoir râté deux jours de travail. Et de plus, la première tâche était pour le lendemain. Haussant les épaules, il se rendormit et se réveilla en pleine forme... enfin, moins fatigué. Il alla manger un peu aux cuisines, puis rejoignit les autres. Il arriva dans une tente. Verpey ouvrit un sac de soie et leur demanda de retirer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Fleur y passa en premier et sortit un vert gallois avec le chiffre deux accroché autour du cou. Krum sortit le Boutefeu chinois avec le chiffre trois. Axel sortit le suedois à museau court avec le chiffre un et Harry le Magyar à pointe avec le chiffre quatre. Axel expira tout l'air dans ses poumons et partit en entendant le coup de sifflet. Il arriva dans une arène et vit le dragon en face de lui. D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, il métamorphosa quatre pierres en chiens qui se mirent à courire dans tous les sens. Le dragon avait trop de proies en vue et ne fit pas attention au jeune garçon qui s'approcha tranquillement, prit l'oeuf d'or et repartit comme si de rien était. James et Lily qui étaient là, le regardaient avec fierté. Il n'était peut-être pas le survivant, mais il était intelligent et puissant. Tous les professeurs étaient stupéfaits devant la ruse du jeune garçon. Karkaroff, de mauvaise foi, lui donna un six, Dumbledore un dix de même que madame Maxime et Verpey.

Il y eut ensuite Krum qui lança un sort dans les yeux du dragon qui hurla de douleur et détruisit une partie de sa couvée. Puis Fleur qui l'endormit et se fit brûler quand le dragon ronfla. Le dernier et non le moindre fut Harry. Tous attendaient un jeune garçon, mais ce fut un dragon microbien qui entra et fit face à un Magyar à pointe de six mètres de long. Le dragon voulut l'attaquer, mais il arrêta tout mouvement quand l'insecte devint un dragon de vingt deux mètres et quarante trois centimètres du museau au bout de la queue. Ce qui fit passer le Magyar pour un nain. Harry ouvrit une gueule bardée de crocs et poussa un rugissement assourdissant. Tous virent le Magyar se recroqueviller dans un coin, puis brusquement attaquer. Les deux dragons se téléscopèrent avec une violence rare. Tous entendirent le cri de douleur du Magyar quand Harry l'écrasa sur le sol. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'autre saurien et gronda dangereusement. Ensuite, il le lâcha et le dragon se précipita dans un coin et ne bougea plus, totalement terrorisé par ce monstre en face de lui. Harry reprit forme humaine et repartit avec l'oeuf entre les mains.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent avec les mêmes notes et donc furent ex equo. Dumbledore fier comme un paon, se précipita vers son fils et le serra fort contre lui. Malgré son calme apparent, il avait vraiment eut peur pour son petit dernier. Les parents Potter se précipitèrent vers leur fils et se retrouvèrent face à un mur de glace et d'indifférence. Il les salua avec froideur :

_-_Père, mère.

Puis avant que ses parents puissent dire quoi que se soit, il partit rejoindre la tente et Verpey qui leur expliqua qu'ils avaient jusqu'au 24 février pour trouver l'énigme de l'oeuf et être prêt pour la seconde tâche. Maintenant qu'Axel savait quoi faire, il repartit, évitant merveilleusement bien ses parents qui attendaient patiemment qu'il sorte. Fleur Delacour fut la dernière à sortir et leur demanda :

_-_Mais qui attendez-vous ?

_-_Notre fils, Axel. Répondit Lily.

_-_Mais il est parti depuis plus de trente minutes.

James s'assombrit, son fils venait de l'humilier, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Loin de là, Axel se fit de profondes écorchures et se sentit un peu revivre en ressentant enfin de la douleur. Cette fois-ci, il fit attention de faire disparaître les traces et l'odeur du sang. Il voulut aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, mais il fut attrapé par Hermione qui le traîna de force dans la Grande Salle. Aux portes de celle-ci, il eut un léger sourire quand il vit ce faux jeton de Ronald se faire envoyer sur les roses par Harry. Le saurien rugit :

_-_Dégage espèce de larve. Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Serpentards, ni même chez les Gryffondors. Espèce de cancrelat.

Seulement, son sourire disparut quand il vit que ses parents étaient restés à Poudlard. Ne voulant pas les rencontrer, et ne voulant pas être poursuivit par Hermione, lui dit qu'il allait directement manger aux cuisines. Après avoir manger, il retourna à son dortoir afin de réviser pour être le plus en avance possible. Quand il eut terminé tous ses devoirs, il décida de travailler sur l'oeuf. Il l'ouvrit dans la salle de bain et entendit un hurlement strident qui lui cassait les oreilles. Il referma l'oeuf, puis plein de frustration, le jeta sous une douche. Sa magie étant assez instable, l'eau commença à tomber sur l'oeuf ouvert et il eut la surprise d'entendre de temps à autre une parole intelligible. Il décida de descendre vers le Lac et d'y plonger afin de pouvoir mieux travailler, puisque tous les élèves étaient encore en train de manger. Réfléchissant profondément, il prit le chemin le plus long que personne n'utilisait afin d'être sûr de ne pas croiser d'importun. De ce fait, il échappa à la furie de son père rageur de l'indifférence de son fils.

Axel sortit, fila vers le lac et y plongea tout habillé. Ensuite, il ouvrit l'oeuf et écouta le choeur qui chantait une étrange comptine. Axel écouta trois fois la chanson, puis repartit. Il passa devant le professeur de potion et de métamorphose stupéfaits, surtout quand Axel se mit à marmonner :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vit sous l'eau ? ... Les sirènes... Bon, alors durant une heure je devrais être sous l'eau. Mais comment rester sous l'eau sans se noyer ?... La branchiflore. Oui, mais son action ne dure qu'une heure. Et en une heure il peut y avoir beaucoup de chose qui ratent. Les Potions ?... Non, il n'y a pas de potion pour cela... Le sortilège de têtenbulle ?... Non, je suis claustrophobe... Alors la métamorphose humaine. Oui, c'est la meilleur solution.

Il fila à la bibliothèque, prit des livres sur la métamorphose humaine et commença à travailler dessus. Le temps passa rapidement où le professeur de Potion continuait jeter de plus en plus souvent un coup d'oeil sur le fils Potter. Le jeune garçon était étrange et ça, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il avait voulu discuter avec le jeune garçon, mais ce dernier disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'un seigneur des ténèbres face à un bébé. Par exemple, le lendemain de la première tâche, Axel avait enfin reçu du courrier de ses parents. Il était à table, Hermione Granger avait réussi à le tirer dans la Grande Salle, quand le hibou apporta la lettre. Le jeune garçon observa avec méfiance le pli et le mit dans sa poche, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il fit la même chose avec toutes les lettres qu'il recevait de ses parents. Mais un jour, il reçut une beuglante. Il ouvrit la lettre rouge et lui lança un silencio dessus. Tous virent la lettre hurler, mais ils n'entendaient rien. Quand la beuglante s'enflamma, Harry se leva, et l'applaudit en lui disant :

_-_Digne d'un serpentard, mon cher Axel.

Le jeune garçon lui répondit par un simple mouvement de tête et recommença à manger. Il aurait bien voulu partir à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione ne le laissait pas faire. Elle le forçait à manger et quand il eut l'estomac bien plein, là elle lui permit de quitter la Grande Salle. Il avait encore énormément de travail avant d'être totalement prêt pour la seconde tâche. Il fit la moue quand le professeur de métamorphose lui expliqua qu'il devrait au bal de noël et d'ouvrir le bal avec une cavalière. Lui qui voulait travailler ce jour-là, il était verni. Il redoubla d'acharnement et réussit la veille du bal à se métamorphoser en sirène. Mais la métamorphose tourna court quand il commença à étouffer. Il reprit sa forme normale et reprit son souffle. Ensuite, il alla se préparer pour le bal. Il alla chercher sa cavalière et rejoignit les autres champions. Les élèves virent Hermione Granger, métamorphosée en une princesse de conte de fée, accompagner Viktor Krum. Fleur Delacourt était accompagnée par Cédric Digory. Harry trottinait gaiement avec Elea comme cavalière mais ce qui stupéfia tout le monde, fut Axel Potter qui tenait le bras d'une jeune première année, Megan Mc Cormac de Serpentard. Lui, le héro de Gryffondor invitait une jeune de Serpentard. Durant tout le bal, le jeune garçon fit en sorte que pour une soirée sa partenaire se prenne pour une princesse. Il la traitait avec un immense respect et la faisait valser avec grâce. La jeune fille était ravie, son cavalier était le summum de la bonne éducation et la faisait rire avec une conversation plaisante mais qui, pourtant, sonnait un peu faux. Quand le bal fut terminé, il la raccompagna devant sa salle commune et devant les Serpentard, lui fit un élégant baise-main et quitta les cachots.

Le lendemain, il recommença sa vie de fantôme et quand février arriva, il était prêt pour la seconde tâche. Il se mit devant le lac et tout comme les autres champions, il était étonné de ne pas voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais le professeur MacGonagall. Harry commença à blêmir surtout quand Ludo Verpey leur expliqua qu'ils avaient une heure pour ramener ce qui leur avait été volé. Le coup de sifflet résonna et les champions plongèrent. Axel se métamorphosa en sirène, Fleur utilisa le sort de têtenbulle, Krum utilisa une métamorphose incomplète de requin et Harry s'envolait sous sa forme de Dragon, puis à cinquante mètre de la surface du lac, il plongea. La surface explosa sous l'impact de ce poids lourd qui fila vers les profondeurs du lac. Harry ne devait surtout pas cracher du feu ou briser le sortilège qui le retenait car en tant que dragon de feu, son poumon de feu risquait d'être noyé et ce serait la mort assurée pour lui. Toutes les créatures du lac évitèrent ce mastodonte furieux qui filait avec la même vitesse qu'un titanic qui coulait. Quand il arriva au fond, il vit son père flottant entre deux poteaux. Complètement affolé, il fonça sur lui, et brisa le poteau. Il attrapa son père par une griffe et tenta de remonter, malheureusement en brisant ce qui retenait son père, il avait fait éclater sa bulle et il était en train de se noyer. Il décida de faire ce qu'il avait juré de ne plus jamais faire. Il prit la taille d'un humain et se mit à tourner à très grande vitesse. Le tourbillon l'expulsa du lac et avant de s'évanouir, il relâcha son père qui retrouva l'eau glacée. Harry lui s'écrasa sur le sol en suffoquant, son poumon de feu noyé.

Elea se précipita sur lui et hurla :

_-_PPPPPAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA ! Harry est en train de se noyer.

Albus sortit en hâte de l'eau et se précipita au chevet de son fils. Harry eut quelques convulsions, puis il devint une masse d'écaille flasque. Charlie se mit à osculter le saurien et dit :

_-_C'est un Dragon de feu et il est important que son poumon de feu ne soit jamais humide et là, il est totalement noyé. Nous devons évacuer l'eau et sécher son poumon et ce le plus vite possible ou c'est la mort.

Albus devint carrément blême et gémit :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

_-_Hum ! Ce que l'ont fait pour les chats noyés. Hagrid !

Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques arriva rapidement et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ?

_-_Tu dois prendre la queue de Harry et le faire tournoyer.

_-_Mais ça va lui faire mal !

_-_Non, il est inconscient, il ne sentira rien.

_-_D'accord.

Le semi-géant attrapa la queue du dragon et se mit à le faire tourner. L'eau qui stagnait dans ses poumons fut expulsée de son corps grâce à la force centrifuge. Il fit cela durant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau qui sorte de la gueule du dragon évanouit. Puis, il le déposa doucement et Charlie dit à Dumbledor :

_-_Maintenant, il va falloir rallumer son poumon.

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Avec de l'amadou enflammé. Car sinon, il mourra et se sera une agonie lente et douloureuse.

Severus qui était à côté, fila dans sa réserve et ramena de l'amadou que fit enflammer Charlie. Là, ils durent le faire pénétrer dans le corps de l'animal et Dumbledore eut l'idée de le faire transplaner dans le poumon. Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère fumée sortit des naseaux du dragon qui papillonna des yeux, puis enfin, se réveilla. Dumbledore serra son fils dans ses bras, il avait vraiment eut peur de le perdre et ne fit pas attention à Axel qui ramena Megan comme le prince ramène sa princesse. Il la déposa sur le sol et quand Madame Pomfresh voulut le soigner, il avait disparu. Grâce à sa performance, il se retrouva de nouveau ex equo avec son frère jumeau. Mais il ne resta pas pour écouter ses notes, mais alla directement dans son dortoire pour se blesser et soupirer de soulagement en sentant le sang couler. Plus que quelques semaines et il serait enfin libre. Le lendemain de la tâche, il eut la surprise de voir un Harry Dumbledore grognant à la table des professeurs. Son père et ses frères ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Il pouvait les supplier durant des heures, ce n'est pas cela qui les feraient changer de façon d'être. Ils avaient vraiment eut peur de le perdre et ce que ne savait pas Axel, c'est qu'il avait reçu une fessée de la part de Briana qui lui avait interdit de recommencer cela.

Peu après la deuxième tâche, Harry trouva le moyen de s'enfuir du giron paterno-marterno-fraternelle. Il était en train de soupirer de bien-être quand il vit Croupton arriver avec difficulté. Harry voulut lui parler, mais l'homme avait l'air totalement à côté de la plaque puis brusquement un sort jaillit de la forêt et érafla la joue d'Harry. Le saurien attrapa le bras de Croupton et l'envoya s'écraser derrière lui, puis il se transforma et mit le feu à la forêt. Un cri de douleur résonna et le sorcier fut poursuivit par un dragon microbien affamé. Encore. Dumbledore arriva en courant et vit Harry ressortir de la forêt en grognant des menaces sur son futur casse-croute. Il fut soulagé de voir que son fils n'avait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Croupton.

Dumbledore envoya Croupton à Saint Mangouste et supplia Harry de faire plus attention. Devant ce regard de directeur battu, Harry promit et retourna dans le château. Malgré le fait qu'il était bloqué à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le temps passa très vite, car il avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Il ne voyait pas le temps passé et plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, le 24 juin était arrivé. Pendant ce temps, Axel n'avait pas chomé et après avoir travaillé la métamorphose, il apprenait à devenir un animagus. Il avait commencé durant les vacances d'été et maintenant, il terminait. Il avait mis moins de temps, car il se moquait de la douleur ou de l'épuisement, il voulait être animagus et il le devint avant la fin de l'année. En effet, il était devenu un phoenix. Les seules fois où il était heureux, c'est quand il était un phoenix et encore, sa joie ne durait pas longtemps, car il n'arrivait pas à rester animal plus d'une heure. Mais il savait qu'avec de l'entraînement, il resterait transformé plus longtemps.

Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de râter le repas du matin, du midi et de soir, dû changer son habitude, car Hermionne avait décidé pour lui qu'il irait manger dans la Grande Salle. Alors elle allait le chercher à la bibliothèque et le ramenait de force dans la Grande Salle où il recevait toujours les lettres de ses parents. Et toujours, il ne les ouvrait pas et les mettait dans une boîte. Il avait repris un peu de poids quand les examens finaux commencèrent. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied toute l'année pour les réussir et il répondit à toutes les questions sans se tromper. Il ne devait pas se tromper une seule fois, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris divination, car c'était trop nébuleux comme matière et il voulait être sûr d'avoir un optimal. Il soupira de soulagement quand il termina son examen de rune qui se termina 20 minutes avant le début de la troisième tâche. James et Lily avaient attendu leur fils durant presque cinq heures, mais il n'était pas venu, car il passait ses examens. Ils se tortillaient ne sachant pas quoi faire, surtout que leur fils cadet enlaçait tendrement Briana.

Axel s'étira sur son siège, puis donna sa copie et partit vers le Stade de Quidditch. Quand il arriva, Dumbledore soupira de soulagement et l'épreuve pouvait commencer.  
Les deux frères pénétrèrent aux mêmes instants et alors qu'Axel suivait les chemins, Harry s'en frayait un avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant beurré. Axel dut assommer Krum qui tenta de l'attaquer, puis les deux frères arrivèrent au même instant au centre du labyrinthe. Harry recrachait des bouts de carapace et siffla :

_-_C'est la dernière fois que je tente de bouffer un scroutt à pétard. C'est vraiment pas bon.

Voyant que l'autre était présent, les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur le trophée et l'aggripèrent en même temps. Là, le portoloin se mit en place et ils se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière. Harry comme Axel comprit qu'ils allaient faire face à Voldemort. Harry était entraîné depuis tout petit à ce combat ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Axel qui était peut-être puissant, mais il était plus fragil. Harry se tourna vers son jumeau et lui dit :

_-_Pars, je sais que tu es animagus. Je t'ai vu. Alors transforme toi et pars.

Axel se transforma en un magnifique phoenix de couleur argentée, s'envola et se posa sur la branche d'un arbre pas loin. Il était aux premières loges pour la réapparition de Voldemort. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Harry se laissa faire. Et regarda d'un oeil torve le Seigneur des Ténèbres rire comme un bossu de la déconfiture de son éternel ennemi, Harry Potter Dumbledore. S'il avait fait attention à Harry, il aurait vu que son « prisonnier » avait brisé ses liens et se pouléchait d'avance les babines. Son père et sa soeur n'étaient pas là pour l'empêcher de faire son apprentissage de ce qui est bon ou pas. Et un Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela devait valoir la peine de perdre un peu de sang. Axel avait compris le plan de son frère et voyait avec amusement que la queue du Saurien était de sortie.

Voldemort appuya sur la marque des ténèbres de Pettigrow et appela ses mangemorts. Une dizaine apparurent et firent un cercle autour de Voldemort et d'Harry. Caché derrière son masque, Lucius blêmit en voyant que les liens qui retenait cet estomac ambulant, étaient brisés. Il se tourna vers son maître et cria :

_-_ATTENTION MAÎTRE, IL...

_-_Calme-toi Lucius, il ne peut ri...

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit le jeune garçon debout devant lui, un sourire satanique sur sa bouche dépourvu de lèvres. Ses crocs étaient tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs et sa peau encore plus écailleuse que celle de Nagini qui risquait de finir en serpent rôti. Harry réussit à dire d'une voix rauque avant que ses cordes vocales cessent d'être humaine :

_-_Depuis le temps que je voulais goûter aux ténèbres.

Voldemort ne comprit rien, mais Lucius si. Avant de pouvoir crier à son maître de s'enfuir, le jeune garçon devint un énorme dragon noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas prêt à cela. Il savait qu'il se transformait en dragon mais pas de cette taille. Il tendit le bras afin de lui jeter un sort et hurla de douleur quand le-dit bras se retrouva entre les crocs du mastodonte écailleux. Les mangemorts lui lancèrent des dizaines de sorts, mais comme le dragon était collé au sol, ils ne lui faisaient rien. Harry diminua un peu sa taille et se mit à secouer la tête comme un chien qui s'amuse avec une poupée barbie. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un chien et qu'il ne secouait pas une poupée barbie mais un Voldemort hurlant de stupeur et de douleur. Il voulait un duel de sorcier et non finir en jouet pour chien. Ses cris augmentèrent de cinquante octaves quand l'épaule du sorcier céda sous la pression de la puissante mâchoire. Le bras en moins, Voldemort s'envola et s'écrasa sur la tombe de son père. Les mangemorts observèrent avec horreur cette "chose" qui continuait à jouer avec le bras de leur maître. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire le moindre mouvement sans donner l'alerte et se faire dévorer par ce monstre. Heureusement pour eux, Pettigrow eut la grande idée de se tranformer en rat et de s'enfuir. Le mouvement furtif fut saisi par l'animal qui se rua à sa poursuite. Tous entendirent le couinement d'un rongeur, puis les bruits écoeurants des os broyés par les crocs de l'animal. Lucius prit le bras valide de son maître et tous les deux transplanèrent, suivit par les autres mangemorts.

De là où il était, Axel était stupéfait, Harry venait de dévorer un humain et il était présentement en train de jouer avec le bras de Voldemort qui tenait toujours sa baguette. Il soupira, puis s'envola et reprit forme humaine. Il disparut dés qu'il eut touché la coupe. Il réapparut devant la foule qui l'acclama. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son fils et demanda à Axel :

_-_Où est Harry ?

_-_Dans un cimetière en train de jouer avec le bras de Voldemort.

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que le jeune garçon venait d'annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le ministre s'exclama :

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

_-_Que Harry Dumbledore a attaqué Voldemort, lui a arraché le bras et est présentement en train de s'amuser avec afin de digérer un gros rat gris.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et James comprirent qu'il parlait de Pettigrow. Il y eut brusquement un craquement violent et tous virent un gros dragon noir qui tenait dans sa gueule bardée de crocs un bras qui serrait toujours une baguette. Harry avait perdu, mais il s'en moquait, il avait son bras et il était très heureux avec. Il se remit à le secouer dans tous les sens et des goutes de sang voltigèrent tout autour de lui. Les gens poussaient des hurlements de terreur et de dégoût. Et surtout, plus personne ne faisait attention à Axel. Le jeune garçon utilisa ce moment d'inattention pour partir vers le château. Il avait un grand sourire, il avait vu la fierté dans les yeux de ses parents, dans les yeux de ses camarades de classes et dans les yeux de ses professeurs. Maintenant, la surprise pouvait se terminer. Il monta vers la plus haute tour du château et regarda le domaine devant lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Severus l'avait suivi comme son ombre et se demandait ce que le héro de la journée faisait ici, si loin de l'action. Axel commença à se déshabiller et plia consciencieusement ses affaires, puis quand il fut totalement nu, il retira les sorts qui cachaient son véritable état. Severus ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'état du dos du jeune garçon. Des dizaines de cicatrises parcouraient toute la largeur du dos, bâton, ceinture, fouet. Tout y était passé. Axel sursauta au cri de son professeur et se retournant, il fit la moue. Severus crut qu'il allait vomir en voyant l'état du corps du jeune garçon. Pas un endroit où il n'y ait des cicatrices et certaines purulentes. Il n'était jamais allé à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière ne découvre pas ce qu'il se faisait. La pire chose qu'il vit fut la série de chiffre sur le torse du jeune garçon **–** **001.** Axel effaça le un et métamorphosant sa baguette en cutter, il grava devant le professeur horrifié un dernier **0**. Le jeune garçon ne fit rien pour arrêter le sang et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Severus comprit que le gryffondor s'était lui-même lancé le Doloris que son père et lui avaient ressenti sur le jeune garçon. Il sursauta quand d'un ton calme, paisible mais pourtant teinté d'un certain reproche, le jeune garçon qui avait grimpé sur le rebord, lui dit :

_-_Professeur, ce n'est pas bien. Vous allez gacher ma surprise.

Severus lui répondit d'une voix précipitée, tentant de gagner du temps :

_-_Vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer votre surprise ? Qu'est-ce que votre surprise ?

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un doux sourire terrifiant :

_-_La liberté.

Et Axel se laissa tomber en arrière avec un grand sourire. Severus courut pour le rattraper, mais sa main ne fit que frôler la sienne. Le jeune garçon ne disait rien et un air serein se lisait sur son visage. Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'étudiant et hurla :

_-_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA.

Axel s'arrêta d'un coup de tomber et le choc l'assomma. Le professeur de Potion le remonta rapidement et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait eut raison depuis le début, James Potter avait perdu ses deux enfants. Il regarda vers le Stade de Quidditch et se décida. Il stupéfixa un oiseau, l'amena vers lui et le métamorphosa pour qu'il ait l'aspect d'Axel, puis il le plaça dans les airs et le laissa tomber. L'oiseau tranformé s'écrasa et pour tout le monde, Axel Potter était mort et enterré. Severus avait eu l'idée de l'oiseau, car personne ne pourrait croire qu'un mort deviendrait froid aussi rapidement s'il avait transformé une pierre. Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il se précipita dans sa chambre et se mit à le soigner. Il avait besoin d'aide et appela Harry. Il savait que le jeune garçon l'entendrait.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le nouveau chapitre, cependant, je suis totalement bloqué avec cette fic, j'ai des idées, mais ce que j'écris ne me plait pas, alors tant que je ne me débloquerai pas, je n'écrirai pas, car à force de me forcer, je vais vous pondre une fin atroce et courte et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me forcer, je déteste ça. Pour acte manqué, c'est la même chose, sauf que là, je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite. Bon, et bien déguster ce chapitre, parce que le prochain va se faire attendre.

Chapitre 10

Le jeune dragon qui était en train de se battre avec des aurors qui voulaient qu'il laisse son bras, lâcha le membre supérieur droit du seigneur des ténèbres et fila vers le château quand il entendit l'appel de son frère. Maintenant que le héros était parti, James et Lily se rendirent compte de l'absence de leur aîné. Ils le cherchèrent partout, puis eurent l'idée d'aller le chercher dans le château. Alors qu'ils étaient près de l'école, une odeur de sang titilla les narines du cervidé qui se précipita vers l'origine et découvrit l'épilogue de la vie de son fils. Axel était allongé sur le sol, du sang finissait de couler des innombrables blessures qui avaient littéralement explosées. Lily s'approcha de son fils et murmura :

_-_Non ! Non, pas mon bébé. NNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Elle devint hystérique devant le corps sans vie de son fils alors que James regardait stupidement le corps de son dernier fils. Il les avait perdu, l'un le méprisait et l'autre... l'autre regardait le ciel une larme de sang coulant le long de sa joue. James tomba à genoux et resta prostré. Mais il entendit clairement Arthur Weasley siffler :

_-_Tu es un monstre Potter. Tu as battu ton fils, comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse? J'espère que tu as mal, parce que c'est une souffrance qui ne disparaît jamais.

Arthur repartit et retourna auprès des officiels pour expliquer qu'Axel Potter s'était donné la mort. Tous observèrent le père de Ron avec stupéfaction. Le jeune garçon avait tellement changé, il était devenu adorable, gentil comme tout, il était aimé par toute l'école quelque soit la maison. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Ce n'était pas possible. Une jeune première année de Serpentard fondit en larme en pensant que son prince charmant était mort.

Non loin de là, Severus et Harry faisaient leur possible pour guérir le jeune garçon. Harry leva la tête et murmura :

_-_Pour survivre, il doit le vouloir. Et lui veut mourir. Laisse-le partir. N'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert dans sa vie ?

_-_Comme toi.

_-_Moi, j'avais Elea. Alors que lui, son père ne voyait que la gloire que son fils pouvait lui apporter, c'est tout.

_-_Harry, je t'en supplie.

Le jeune garçon accepta et transferra une bonne partie de sa puissance dans le corps de son jumeau, le poussant à vivre. Quand toutes les blessures furent soignées, Severus décida de transformer le corps d'Axel. Il eut un mélange de lui et d'une femme qu'il avait vu durant le tournoi. Maintenant, Axel Potter avait vraiment totalement disparu aux yeux des autres. Le reste de la famille arriva une heure plus tard pour ramener Harry et découvrit le jeune garçon. Dumbledore pas stupide lança un sort qui fixa la transformation, puis demanda :

_-_Severus, comment vas-tu appeler ton fils ?

_-_Brian Remus Sirius Harry Gabriel Rogue Dumbledore.

Toute la fraterie fut folle de joie, il y avait un nouveau membre dans la famille. Harry eut une idée pour permettre à Brian de revivre temporairement. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son ex-jumeau et bloqua ses souvenirs, sa souffrance, sa douleur. Il lui laissa sa puissance et la connaissance de ses sorts et surtout lui donna de faux souvenirs. Maintenant, il avait les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse jusqu'à ce que sa mère se tue dans un accident de voiture et son père l'avait ramené ici. Malheureusement, ce sort n'était pas définitif et un jour ou l'autre, Axel se rappelerait qui il était et ce qu'il avait subi. Cependant, Harry espérait que l'amour véritable de la famille l'aiderai à passer au dessus de cela.

Brian se réveilla une semaine après l'enterrement de son ancienne vie, il vit avec bonheur son père et lui sauta au cou. Severus eut un sourire en sentant le corps de son « fils » contre lui. Severus cajola son fils et lui présenta sa famille. Les piliers de la famille, Albus et Briana, ensuite ses oncles, Sirius et Remus qui avait perdu son emploi de professeur quand Fudge lui avait craché « écarte-toi de mon chemin sale loup-garou », les parents paniquant avaient ordonné que le professeur soit renvoyé. Albus en avait pleuré de rage devant la stupidité des autres. Ensuite, Severus présenta ses cousins Elea et Harry. Harry s'amusait souvent avec son « cousin », il lui apprenait des sorts et des mauvais coups à faire aux autres. Le jeune garçon aimait énormément sa nouvelle famille et il avait hâte de pouvoir faire sa formation à Poudlard. Il espérait aller à Serpentard comme son père et son frère, tandis que Sirius et Remus braillaient qu'il devait aller à Gryffondor, qu'Albus rétorquait qu'il avait sa place à Serdaigle et Briana leur disait de se taire, qu'ils faisaient peur à ce pauvre gamin qui se retrouvait avec une part de gâteau dans le bec. La vieille femme avait décidé que son petit-fils devait être remplumé et c'est ce qu'elle faisait avec l'aide d'Elea et d'Harry qui testait ses confiseries avec le jeune garçon. Il avait goûté à des bonbons qui n'avaient pas d'équivalent dans le monde que ce soit magique ou moldu. Avant même la fin des vacances d'été, le jeune garçon avait prit cinq kilo et comme il était poursuivit par un gros dragon, il ne faisait pas de gras. La dernière semaine de juillet venait de commencer et le père et le fils étaient en train de manger quand Harry apparut un immense sourire sur le visage. Severus lui demanda d'un air méfiant :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il petit frère ?

_-_J'ai un lien avec Voldemort.

Axel frissonna au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais écouta quand même ce que disait Harry.

_-_Et ?

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.

Flash-Back

Voldemort dormait paisiblement, enfin, aussi paisiblement qu'il le pouvait en ayant un bras en argent comme celui de l'ex-rat, quand il sentit qu'une présence entrait dans son esprit avec la même délicatesse qu'un rhinocéros laineux en rut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla de douleur mais il était bloqué dans son rêve. Il tenta l'occlumentie, mais en vain. Derrière ses paupières, il vit un dragon de la taille d'un chien qui courait partout en chantant d'une voix criarde et crissante :

Voldinette, méchant Voldinette,  
Voldinette, je te boufferai.

Je te boufferai la tête x2  
Et la tête x2  
Voldinette x2  
Ah !

Je te boufferai le nez x2  
Et le nez x2  
Et la tête x2  
Voldinette x2  
Ah !

Je te bouffera les yeux (x2)  
Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah !

Je te boufferai le cou (x2)  
Et le cou (x2)

Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah!

Je te boufferai les bras (x2)  
Et les bras (x2)

Et le cou (x2)

Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah!

Je te boufferai les jambes  
Et les jambes (x2)

Et les bras (x2)

Et le cou (x2)

Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah!

Je te boufferai les fesses (x2)

Et les fesses (x2)

Et les jambes (x2)

Et les bras (x2)

Et le cou (x2)

Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah!

Je te boufferai le dos (x2)

Et le dos (x2)

Et les fesses (x2)

Et les jambes (x2)

Et les bras (x2)

Et le cou (x2)

Et les yeux (x2)

Et le nez (x2)

Et la tête (x2)

Voldinette (x2)

Ah!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussit à sortir de ce cauchemar et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il fondit en larme, tremblant des trois membres qui lui restaient.

Fin du Flash-Back

Brian qui commençait à bien connaître son cousin, explosa de rire devant le mauvais coups qu'il avait fait à un pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne demandait que de tuer tous les moldus et prendre le pouvoir sur le monde en général. Severus adorait entendre son fils rire. Harry ressentait enfin le lien qu'il y avait entre les jumeaux, il savait que son frère était vraiment heureux. Il le ressentait au fond de lui. Mais il sentait aussi que peu à peu les souvenirs étaient en train de revenir. Cependant, il décida de ne pas s'en faire et de faire rire le plus possible Brian pour qu'il ait une merveilleuse fin d'enfance. C'était rare quand il riait aussi ouvertement et il riait surtout grâce aux bêtises de son cousin ou de ses deux oncles qui lui racontaient les histoires des maraudeurs. Cependant, les rires stoppèrent quand Albus arriva furieux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Severus demanda :

_-_Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Le ministère m'impose Dolorès Ombrage !

_-_Ombrage ?! Siffla Severus.

_-_C'est pas à cause de cette saleté que Remus ne peut plus trouver de travail ? Feula Harry.

_-_Oui, c'est à cause d'elle. Répondit Albus toujours aussi en colère.

_-_Je crois qu'il faut que j'ailles voir Elea. Il faut l'accueillir comme il se doit. Répondit Harry avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus serpentardesque.

Toute la petite famille éclata de rire en comprenant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, ils allaient attaquer avec violence cette femme pour lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Remus. Harry avait l'intention de la faire perdre dans la forêt interdite une nuit de pleine lune afin qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle haissait, un loup-garou, un monstre, un animal. Il fila voir sa soeur et tous les décidèrent que comme la pleine lune tombait le jour de la rentrée, cette prof irait voir les loups-garous de très près. Une semaine plus tard, ils virent Ombrage et crurent un instant avoir à faire à un crapeau. Brian murmura à l'oreille de son père :

_-_Je ne savais pas que le ministère engageait des grenouilles.

Severus tenta de retenir son rire, mais il avait des difficultés. En effet, Brian montrait le même humour que les maraudeurs et ce pour la plus grande joie de son père et de ses oncles. Toute la petite famille savait qu'un jour Axel se rappellerait de tout, mais ils voulaient qu'il ait une véritable famille aimante et quand les faux souvenirs s'estomperaient, ils lui expliqueraient la raison de toute cette mascarade. Cependant, Severus avait vraiment envie qu'Axel soit son fils et quand il se rappelerait de tout, il avait l'intention de lui demander s'il voulait bien qu'il l'adopte.

Brian se tourna vers son « cousin » et lui demanda :

_-_Tu crois que si on l'embrasse elle deviendra une princesse ?

_-_Tu rêves, elle risquerait de devenir encore plus moche !

Les deux jeunes s'esclaffèrent comme des fous, mais brusquement, Brian commença à avoir de terribles maux de tête. C'était un mauvais présage, cela voulait dire que les véritables souvenirs, l'ancienne vie d'Axel revenait. La petite famille était vraiment désolée de ce qui arrivait au jeune garçon. Presqu'une semaine plus tard, le pire arriva. Brian se réveilla en hurlant et se retrouva dans les bras de Severus. Le jeune garçon repoussa violemment Severus, le regarda d'un air blessé et siffla :

_-_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! TOUT ETAIT PARFAIT ! VOUS AVEZ TOUT DETRUIT!

_-_Chhhuuutttttt !!!! Calmes-toi Brian.

_-_Axel ! Mon nom est Axel Potter. Axel le monstre, Axel le pleutre. C'est tout ce que je suis ! Hurla Axel en larme.

_-_Le pleutre ? Non, pour moi, tu es Axel, mon fils que j'adore. L'enfant que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Et c'est pour cela que je voudrais te demander, veux-tu être mon fils ? Mon véritable fils !

_-_Vous... vous... vous voulez m'adopter ?! Pour de vrai ? Malgré ce que je suis ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors je veux retrouver mon ancienne apparence.

_-_Tu sais que pour le monde sorcier, tu es mort et enterré.

_-_Je veux être fier de ce que je suis malgré mes erreurs, je veux que mon père, Severus Rogue-Dumbledore soit fier de moi. S'il le veut bien ?

_-_Si je le veux ? Ce serait mon souhait le plus cher. Mon fils.

Brian reprit donc l'aspect d'Axel Potter, mais désira se faire appeler Axel Rogue-Dumbledore. Il avait trouvé ce que son jumeau avait eut, une famille qui l'aimait. Il adorait son père et lui montra toute la fin du mois d'août, le cajolant lui montrant tout son amour tandis que Severus lui montrait toute sa fierté et se moquait totalement de savoir s'il était capable ou non de faire une potion. Il pouvait être cracmol qu'il serait quand même prodigieusement fier de lui, et cela Axel l'avait bien compris. Le plus beau jour de la vie du jeune garçon arriva quand Severus lui donna les papiers d'adoption. Fudge craignait Harry comme la peste et il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Quand Harry lui avait ordonné de faire des papiers d'adoption vierges avec la signature du ministre, celui-ci avait accepté trop effrayé à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire le jeune sorcier avec lui. Severus se fit une joie de remplir les papiers, puis de les signer et les fit parapher par son fils. Axel ne risquait plus maintenant de se faire reprendre par ses parents. En cas de bêtises, il risquait une punition, mais aucune corporelle. Les cauchemars d'Axel continuèrent encore deux bonnes semaines, puis cessèrent grâce à l'aide de ses grand-parents, de ses oncles, de son frère-cousin, d'Elea et de son père.

Malheureusement, son bonheur s'assombrit quand le crapeau les vit Axel et Harry s'accepter mutuellement comme frère jumeaux. Les deux frères se serraient dans une étreinte fraternelle quand Ombrage les vit. Elle fila voir le ministre et s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur le Ministre, Axel Potter est en vie. Je viens de le voir. Il vit à Poudlard. Il ne s'est jamais tué.

Le lendemain, La Gazette du Sorcier lança la rumeur qui mit le feu au poudre :

AXEL POTTER VIVANT !

_Nous venons d'être informé que le fils aîné de James Potter, l'ancien auror, serait toujours en vie. Notre source l'aurait vu se promener à Poudlard avec Harry Dumbledore l'ancien fils des Potter qui avait été oublié par ses parents et enlevé par un dragon. A-t-il fait une tentative de suicide, qui a échoué ? Nous vous promettons de tout faire pour connaître la vérité sur cette subite résurrection._

Le soir même, Lily et James filèrent à Poudlard et furent accueillit par Briana Dumbledore, la seule personne qui faisait trembler Albus Dumbledore, la seule personne qu'Harry fuyait en cas de bêtises. Quand Lily voulut voir ses enfants, Briana refusa avec force.

_-_Ce sont mes enfants, je veux les voir !

_-_Vos enfants ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Harry vous ignore, vous n'êtes plus rien pour lui et Axel n'a survécu que grâce à l'amour de ma, de SA famille. Il a tenté de se suicider et si mon fils, Severus, n'était pas arrivé à temps, ce n'est pas le résultat d'une métamorphose qui se serait écrasé sur la pelouse, mais bien Axel. Je vous interdis donc de revenir à Poudlard. De plus, Axel se nomme maintenant Axel Rogue-Dumbledore. Il a été adopté par Severus et il est heureux. Il revit après toutes les horreurs que son géniteur lui a fait subir. Severus et mon époux ont réussit à le faire parler et je peux vous dire qu'Albus est véritablement furieux et si mes enfants n'avaient pas peur qu'il n'aille à Azkaban, ils le laisseraient vous tuer. Maintenant, partez !

La magie du château se mit en place et les Potter furent renvoyés aux portes de Poudlard. Alors que James sifflait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire, Lily pleurait de déchirement. Elle avait perdu ses deux enfants. Dont l'un à cause d'elle et l'autre de son mari. James avait battu son petit ange. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Il était hors de question que l'enfant qu'elle portait subisse la même chose que ses aînés. Elle se leva et transplana, laissant son époux devant les portes du château. Elle rangea précipitament toutes ses affaires, prit de l'argent, puis s'enfuit. Elle osa faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, elle alla voir sa soeur. Elle se tint devant le 4 privet Drive et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte.

On ne peut pas dire que Pétunia fut vraiment ravie en voyant sa soeur devant sa porte, mais Lily murmura :

_-_Tu avais raison depuis le début. James n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_-_Il a battu mon fils, notre fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se suicider. Et moi je l'ai laissé faire. Comment ai-je pu être aussi mauvaise mère? Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur avec mes autres enfants. Aide-moi Pet', aide-moi à protéger mes enfants de ce monstre.

Pétunia vit la culpabilité luire dans les yeux de sa soeur et malgré la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers elle, elle accepta de l'aider. Pour la première fois, Pétunia Dursley ne jalousa pas sa soeur, car son mariage à elle était merveilleux, elle était heureuse avec son époux, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Alors que sa soeur avait la magie, mais elle avait perdu son fils et son mariage battait de l'aile. Pétunia lui dit :

_-_Viens, entre. Mais pas de magie ici. Comprit ?

_-_Si je fais de la magie, il me retrouvera et il me fera payer cher cette fuite. Depuis qu'il a appris qu'Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie et non Axel, il est devenu complètement fou. Je crois que mes deux enfants sont à l'abris à Poudlard, auprès de leur nouvelle famille. Pour leur sécurité, je ne viendrais pas les reprendre. Ce serait monstrueux. J'ai perdu deux enfants, je ne tiens pas perdre le peu de respect en moi que je garde. Je ferai tout pour rattraper mes erreurs et ma bêtise.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Lily parla de magie, quand elle eut accouché de jumelle, elle prit l'argent que lui donna sa soeur et partie s'installer en Amérique et se fit accepter comme professeur de magie ancienne à Salem sous le nom de Liliane Evans.

Quand James retourna à Godric Hollow, il rechercha sa femme, puis devint fou de rage quand il vit qu'elle avait totalement disparu. Il fouilla tout le manoir, mais en vain. Il retourna dans le grand Salon et découvrit sur la cheminée une lettre. Une lettre de sa femme, de sa Lily. Il l'ouvrit et lut le mot.

_Potter. Comment ai-je pu t'aimer un jour ? Depuis que nous savons pour la prophétie, tu es devenu complètement fou. Tu... non, tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Nous avons abandonné Harry, pire nous l'avons oublié. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Comme je ne pourrais pardonner ma faiblesse tandis que tu frappais notre dernier fils. Nous l'avons perdu aussi. Alors je ne risquerai pas la vie de nos enfants à naître. J'ai donc décidé de t'abandonner. N'essaie pas de me retrouver. Adieu._

_Lily._

James poussa un hurlement de rage telle que les elfes de maison se réfugièrent dans la cuisine et n'en sortirent plus. James devint fou et se cloîtra dans le domaine Potter. Il se fit fuir les elfes de maison et tout ceux qui voulaient s'approcher de sa maison. Il errait dans son domaine sous sa forme de cerf et rencontra son destin sous la forme d'un camion poubelle. Le cerf dans sa folie le chargea et du duel cerf contre camion de 15 tonnes, les hommes de la voirie gagnèrent un rôti de cerf.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le dernier chapitre d'Harry et le Dragon de la destinée. J'aurai voulu faire une fic plus longue, mais j'en ai trop à écrire. C'est pour cela que j'abrège un peu les choses. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

Loin de là, Axel, Elea, Harry, Severus et Sirius mettaient au point le mauvais coup contre Ombrage. Ils allaient la faire fuir pour avoir osé mettre des lois aussi dégradantes contre les loups-garous et toutes les autres créatures magiques. Comme Harry ne pouvait rester à Poudlard sans faire des dégats, ils avaient décidé qu'avec la fortune des Black, il ouvrirait son magasin à Pré au lard. Et ce dernier devait être inauguré le lendemain. Harry avait engagé un vendeur, Remus Lupin-Dumbledore, qui pouvait ainsi être près de sa famille et avoir un travail honorable. La fraterie discuta jusqu'à tard le soir, puis ils allèrent se coucher afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain et pour l'inauguration.

Le jour suivant, le soleil réveilla deux dragons, un chien, une panthère noire, un loup-garou, un phoenix et deux grands-parents surexcités. Le magasin devait ouvrir ses portes à 8 heures et ils étaient réveillés à 4 heures. Briana était très amusée par la nervosité ambiante même si elle était aussi excitée que sa famille. Quand enfin le moment de partir arriva, ils filèrent à l'extérieur de Poudlard afin de transplaner dans le petit village de Prés-au-lard. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent un monde fou. La pub qu'avait fait Remus, avait parfaitement fonctionné. Personne ne voyait la devanture du magasin, car une immense pièce de tissus la cachait. Quand huit heures sonna, Harry s'approcha de l'étoffe et la tira d'un geste majestueux. Le tissus s'effondra sur le sol avec une grâce incroyable et libéra à la vue de tous, la devanture. Tous observaient avec stupéfaction le magasin. Une énorme tête de dragon noir avec une gueule bardée de crocs servait de porte d'entrée. Les marchoires serrées le magasin était fermé, la gueule grande ouverte vous pouviez aller vous remplir la panse. Les crocs étaient en pain de sucre, les écailles noires étaient en réglisse, les yeux en boule de gomme et la langue rouge en... moquette. De la fumée colorée sortait des naseaux. C'était une fumée à l'odeur sucrée de bonbon. Dumbledore était stupéfait par l'imagination fertile de son fils. A l'intérieur, des centaines de bocaux remplis de sucreries attendaient les enfants et les plus grands.

Albus sentait la bonne odeur titiller ses narines, Ce magasin serait bientôt son préféré. Harry avec un grand sourire s'écria :

_-_La famille Dumbledore et moi-même sommes ravis de vous inviter à pénétrer dans l'antre du Dragon des Délices.

Les sorciers s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans le magasin et le pauvre Remus fut pris d'assaut. Sirius, Albus, Briana, Severus, Axel, Harry et Elea l'aidèrent le plus possible. A la fin de la journée, le magasin n'avait pas désempli et le chiffre d'affaire avait explosé. La petite famille fut ravie et Remus épuisé. Ce dernier ne pensait pas que ce travail soit si difficile. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa famille, il alla s'effondrer dans son appartement qui se trouvait au dessus de la boutique et de celui d'Harry tandis qu'Albus et le reste de la famille Dumbledore allaient se reposer. Le vieux sorcier s'endormit comme une souche sachant que le lendemain les cours recommenceraient et qu'arriverait en plus des élèves, un crapeau haït par ses cinq enfants et de son petit fils.

Le premier septembre arriva suffisamment tôt pour les professeurs qui attendaient avec impatience le mauvais coup des deux dragons. Le professeur Ombrage était aux abonnés absents depuis le matin. Aller savoir pourquoi ?... Peut-être parce qu'elle avait reçu une lettre lui disant :

_Chère mademoiselle Ombrage. J'ai la preuve qu'Axel Rogue-Dumbledore prépare un mauvais coup dont vous serez la victime innocente. Venez me rejoindre ce matin à 7 heure devant la cabane de ce balourd d'Hagrid._

_Un ami qui vous apprécie à votre juste valeur._

Le crapeau ravie de pouvoir causer du tort aux Dumbledore se précipita au lieu et à l'heure du rendez-vous et attendit. Brusquement dans un souffle, une barrière de flammes apparut la séparant de la sécurité du château. Elle poussa un croassement d'horreur en voyant les flammes lui foncer dessus. Elle se mit à courir dans la forêt toujours poursuivie par le feu qui ne touchait pas les arbres. Elle tentait de crier, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, une langue de feu l'effleurait. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être vivant. La sorcière complètement paniquée tenta de lancer des sorts contre cette entitée, mais en vain, car les flammes absorbaient les sorts et devenaient plus virulentes. Elle dépassa le territoire des araignées et entra dans celui des loups-garous nés, créatures de la nuits qui pouvaient transmettre la malédiction et se transformaient quand ils le voulaient. Ils haissaient cette femme et avaient répondu présent pour faire d'elle l'une des leurs. Son nouveau destin fut scellé dans un hurlement mélancolique de loup en chasse.

Maintenant que le piège était posé, les deux sauriens retournèrent au Dragon des Délices pour Harry et Poudlard pour Elea. Justement, à Poudlard, Axel resta près de son père et lui dit :

_-_Papa, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que diront les autres quand ils vont savoir que je suis encore en vie ?

_-_Je crains que tes amis vont très mal le prendre, soit prêt à recevoir la baffe du millénaire. Répondit Severus en le serrant contre lui, le calmant doucement.

Tout le reste de la famille relaxa le jeune garçon sachant que c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin pour se reconstruire et oublier ses envies de suicide. Le soleil se couchait derrière la forêt quand le sifflet du Poudlard express s'entendit au loin. Axel devint totalement blême et cacha son visage dans la robe de son père. Severus lui murmura :

_-_Si tu en as besoin, tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre.

_-_Merci, papa.

Après une dernière étreinte, Axel alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors. Il tremblotait en attendant le pire moment de sa jeune existence. Il eut un sourire quand il vit arriver Elea qui embrassa son père, Severus, Sirius et lui. Albus lui demanda :

_-_Alors ma chérie ?

_-_Je vais bien, et Harry fait des dizaines de trouvailles en matière de confiserie. Par exemple il a trouvé un chocolat qui a les mêmes effets que le patronus.

_-_C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Sirius stupéfait.

_-_Si, il lui a donné le même nom que le sort d'ailleur.

_-_Cet enfant est un géni. Murmura Albus.

_-_Oui, et bien, ton géni attend que vous partiez tous les deux à la chasse au mage noir.

_-_Il devra un peu patienter. Répondit Albus.

_-_Papa, il ne patientera pas. Dès que la cérémonie de répartition sera terminée, vous partirez. Il a fait un rêve qui le perturbe, où Voldemort attaquait l'école et te tuait à travers la main de Draco Malefoy. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, c'est une prémonition et il le sait. Il a tout préparé pour plus tard.

_-_Donc, je n'ai pas le choix.

_-_Tu ne l'as jamais eu, comme nous ne l'avons jamais eu. Mais nous aurons le choix quand Voldemort sera vaincu. Tu le sais, je le sais, il le sait, nous le savons tous.

_-_Oui, c'est le dragon qui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Ce dragon avait plus de 350 ans, il était au terme de sa vie j'en étais à mes débuts. Je suis maintenant un Uruloki et je suis fière de l'être.

_-_Et moi je suis fier de t'avoir pour fille. Tu as tout préparé, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui, maman est au courant. Elle a hurlé un peu, mais elle est d'accord.

_-_Bien. Tout est prêt ?

Il lança un regard vers la place vide d'Ombrage et dit à sa fille :

_-_Si elle ne revient pas, tu deviendras le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Tout a été fait dans ce sens.

_-_D'accord papou.

Un bruit de conversation s'éleva de derrière les Portes et les professeurs virent Axel blêmir encore plus, puis se lever lentement et se placer près de la table des gryffondors prêt pour la rencontre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il y eut un silence absolument parfait quand tous virent le jeune garçon debout prêt de la table des lions. Hermione s'approcha d'Axel et lui colla la baffe de l'année, puis elle se jeta à son cou en lui disant :

_-_Ne refais plus jamais ça.

_-_Je... je te le promets Hermione. J'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant, une famille qui ne me battra pas parce que je n'arrive pas à faire un sort. J'ai un frère merveilleux qui s'attaquerait au ministère pour me défendre. Un père parfait qui ne pense qu'à mon bonheur. Alors non, je ne recommencerai pas.

Hermione répondit :

_-_Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

_-_Merci. Merci je sais que je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et rejoignit la table des serdaigles suivit par tous les autres qui sentaient qu'ils allaient avoir les réponses à leurs questions d'un instant à l'autre. Les pouffsouffle allèrent à leur table, de même que les serpentards. Cependant, une jeune seconde année s'approcha de lui et lui colla la baffe du millénaire, puis se jeta à son cou en pleurant et le supplia :

_-_Ne recommence pas, j'ai cru mourir.

_-_Je ne suis qu'Axel, je ne suis pas le survivant.

_-_JE M'EN MOQUE QUE TU SOIS OU NON LE SURVIVANT ! Pour moi, tu es mon prince charmant.

Axel devint écarlate, surtout quand la jeune fille l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le força à s'asseoir et s'assit sur ses genoux en enlaçant son cou. Axel ne vit pas son père se lever d'un bond, puis filer vers lui. Il se plaça derrière le couple et entendit la serpentarde recommencer à murmurer :

_-_Je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas.

_-_Je te le promets. Je suis désolé.

_-_Je... je t'aime Axel.

Axel crut avoir pris feu tellement il était rouge. Severus plissa les yeux, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Fred et George Weasley firent un grand sourire à Severus, puis s'installèrent de chaque côté d'Axel et s'exclamèrent :

_-_Alors le moribond...

_-_Comment vas-tu bien ?

Severus eut un léger sourire tandis que Megan posait sa tête sur le torse du jeune garçon alors qu'Axel murmurait en frottant sa joue rouge :

_-_Hé bien, à part deux claques et une joue meurtrie jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je vais bien.

_-_C'est parfait. Alors Miss Mac Cormac peut retourner à sa table.

Megan sursauta et rougit en voyant le professeur Rogue-Dumbledore qui continua :

_-_Mon fils n'est pas un doudou. Alors je vous prierai de retourner à votre place et qui n'est pas les genoux de mon fils.

La fillette se releva, embrassa une dernière fois Axel puis s'installa à la table des serpentards sous les regards outrés de Severus qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse toucher à son petit garçon. Axel toucha ses lèvres avec un air abasourdi et rêveur sous les sifflements amusés des gryffondors. Les lions se calmèrent quand le professeur MacGonagall sortit pour parler aux premiers années. Axel leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé d'Albus et de Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que Severus retournait à la table des professeurs.

Ronald Weasley assit en face d'Axel lui fit un sourire, mais il reçut les regards de glace venant de Severus, de fureur du côté de Megan et le regard outré d'Hermione qui ne pardonnera jamais à Ronald ce qu'il avait fait à Axel.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et observèrent un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret. Les anciennes années observèrent le choipeau qui se mit à chanter :

Quand j'étais encore jeune et fringant,Quatre sorciers des plus puissants  
Eurent ensemble la même idée.  
Ensemble ils décidèrent d'utiliser  
Tous leurs pouvoirs mélangés  
Afin de pouvoir créer cette école de sorciers  
Godric Gryffondor acceptait auprès de lui  
Que les courageux et les hardis  
Rowena Serdaigle décida de n'accepter  
Que ceux qui, l'intelligence, prônaient.  
Helga Pouffsouffle n'acceptait de ses écoliers  
Que la plus grande des loyautés.  
Salazar Serpentard faisait dans sa maison  
Ceux dont l'ambition et la ruse étaient leur grande passion.  
Durant de longues années l'harmonie a régné  
Entre les différents sorciers.  
Cependant la discorde commença à les diviser  
Et les fondateurs décidèrent de se séparer  
Après le départ de Salazar Serpentard  
Jamais plus l'unité régna à Poudlard.  
Cependant après mille ans d'attente  
Ma patience est enfin récompensée  
Car l'uruloki va va tout réparer  
Et enfin les maisons seront réunies  
Et grâce à l'enfant de la prophétie,  
Le mal sera détruit.  
Maintenant qu'est terminée ma chansonnette  
Pour choisir où vous allez être,  
Vous devez me mettre sur votre tête.

Tous applaudirent le choipeau, puis la cérémonie de Répartition put commencer. Quand le dernier élève fut réparti, Albus Dumbledore se leva, toussota et dit :

_-_Comme vous avez pu le constater, la rumeur selon laquelle Axel Potter est vivant, est véridique. Cependant, il en a fallut d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne soit fausse. En effet, Axel Potter aurait réussi son projet si le professeur Rogue ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie. Axel est resté presque deux semaines dans le coma et il n'a survécu que grâce à l'apport massif de puissance venant de son frère jumeau Harry Dumbledore. Sachez maintenant qu'Axel ne se nomme plus Potter, mais Axel Rogue-Dumbledore.

_-_Hum !

_-_Oui, Axel ?

_-_Je me nomme Axel Brian Remus Sirius Harry Gabriel Rogue-Dumbledore. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Axel.

Severus lui fit un immense sourire plein de fierté tandis que les autres comprirent que les Potter avaient de nouveau torturé l'un de leur fils et de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sauvé. Tous parlaient de ce changement quand Hermione S'exclamma :

_-_Où est le nouveau professeur de DCFM ?

Axel eut un sourire sadique et lança :

_-_Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Megan comprit tout, elle était jeune, mais elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien et avait cotoyé Harry assez longtemps pour savoir que le jeune garçon, en plus d'être un bouffe-tout, était d'une grande intelligence et extrêmement rancunier. Elle savait donc que le professeur de DCFM avait dû faire quelque chose contre la famille Dumbledore et qu'Harry avait dû se venger et qu'Axel était au courant comme tout le reste de la famille d'ailleur. Enfin, d'après les sourires plus ou moins bien cachés des différents professeurs. Brusquement, avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne leur ait permis de manger, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent violemment et Rusard apparut en criant :

_-_Le nouveau professeur de DCFM vient d'être ramené par les centaures, elle a été attaquée par une meute de loup-garou !

_-_Par Merlin, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Albus qui se dit qu'avec ses dons de comédien, il aurait pu gagner les ascors... ou bien était-ce les oscars ?

_-_Elle a été contaminée, Monsieur le Directeur. L'infirmière l'a osculté, elle est devenue un loup-garou.

_-_Je ne peux pas garder un loup-garou ici, et sa place est dans la Forêt Interdite, ordre du ministère. Minerva ?

_-_Oui, Albus ?

_-_Prevenez le Ministère de ce tragique incident. Mais que diable faisait-elle dans la Forêt Interdite une nuit de pleine lune ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais les...

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et un crapeau entra. Megan se leva rapidement et poussa un hurlement de terreur suivit rapidement par les premières années :

_-_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! UN CRAPEAU GEANT !!!!

Les différents professeurs tentèrent de retenir leur fou rire, alors qu'Axel se précipitait à la table des serpentards et plaçait Megan derrière lui. Il voulait protéger sa demoiselle en détresse et donc transforma sa baguette en épée puis menaça ouvertement le crapeau :

_-_Arrière ! Sale batracien !

Tous les gryffondors imitèrent le jeune garçon, de même que les autres maisons. La grenouille se retrouva face à plus de huit cent baguettes prêtes à l'emploi. Au moindre mouvement, elle y aurait droit. Soudain, elle voulut sauter sur Axel et huit cent voix s'exclamèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

_-_Experlliarmus !

La grenouille traversa tout le château et tomba dans le lac. Elle n'eut la vie sauve que grâce au calamar géant. Axel rendit à sa baguette sa forme normale et gronda :

_-_Vous avez vu, la grenouille a voulu attaquer ma petite amie.

_-_Ouais, on est tous témoins! S'écrièrent les gryffondors.

Alors que tous parlaient de cette attaque, les Dumbledore se demandaient si les deux dragons n'auraient pas de problème. Mais c'était mal connaître Harry et Elea, ils avaient fichu une trouille monstre à Ombrage sans se montrer. Ils étaient forts quand même et présentement, ils étaient sous la barbe d'Albus pour Elea et avec Remus pour Harry. Remus hurlait dans un cachot et Harry créait des nouveaux goûts. Ce soir là, il se penchait sur du nougat, il avait l'intention de l'appeler Dranoudou, comme DRAgon, NOUgat, DOUx. Il allait lui donner la forme d'un petit dragon et quand les clients le mangeraient, ils cracheraient du feu et de la fumée par la bouche et par le nez. Il avait bientôt terminé et dès qu'il aurait fini la recette, il partirait pour Poudlard en laissant tout entre les mains de Remus.

A Poudlard, Dumbledore présenta son nouveau professeur de DCFM :

_-_Voici Elea Dumbledore...

_-_...

Albus écarta sa barbe et tous virent un petit dragon en train de ronfler accroché à la robe du vieux sorcier. Albus secoua son vêtement et réveilla le dragon qui bailla et s'envola pour se poser sur son nouveau siège. Tous les élèves sursautèrent quand dans un POP bruyant apparut une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec un immense sourire. Elle toussota et dit :

-Je me moque de la malédiction qui se trouve sur ce poste, et je compte rester ici très longtemps. Je ne crains pas les serpentards car j'en ai été une. Je ne crains pas les gryffondors, mon cousin en est un. Alors n'essayez même pas de me faire fuir, je bouffe une vingtaine d'enfant comme vous au petit dèj. Bon, mon discour de bienvenu est terminé et...

Les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent et ils virent rentrer Harry Dumbledore qui avait l'air d'être prêt à partir. Albus salua tous les professeurs, puis suivit son fils. Elea ferma les yeux puis continua :

_-_Cette année se fera sans le directeur, car il part à la chasse au Voldemort. S'il est assez rapide, il pourra peut-être lui sauver la vie, mais je pense que mon frère va être plus rapide, il a toujours aimé le goût des ténèbres. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva MacGonagall sera la directrice de l'école en attendant le retour du professeur Dumbledore. Alors prouvez-lui que vous êtes forts et que vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans lui. Montrez-lui qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous. Bien. Mon discour étant vraiment terminé, bon appétit.

Elle prit son verre le leva et s'exclama :

_-_Papa, Harry. Toutes nos pensées vous accompagnent. Accomplissez la prophétie, libérez-nous de ce taré.

Tous les élèves, même les serpentards imitèrent leur nouveau professeur, puis ils commencèrent à manger. Le festin était calme, les deux piliers du monde magique partaient détruire Voldemort.

Comme prévue par Elea, Albus fut absent toute l'année. Avec Harry, il traquait les horcruxes de Voldemort et grâce au flair imparable du dragon, ils les détruisirent tous les uns après les autres. A Poudlard, les professeurs durent se battre contre le ministère qui ne voulait pas reconnaître le retour de Voldemort malgré le bras qu'avait ramené Harry. Minerva se battit bec et ongles afin d'empêcher Fudge de faire nommer un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Tous les différents pantins du ministère disparurent dans la forêt et les grosses arachnides de la Forêt Interdite commencèrent à faire du gras. Elea réussit le tour de force de calmer l'agressivité des deux maisons. Il faut dire qu'elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de mordre à plein crocs dans les fesses des récalcitrants. Les gryffondors suivaient Axel et les serpentards Severus Rogue, car ils étaient humiliés que celui que leurs parents suivaient comme de bons toutous bien dressés, était incapable de vaincre un gamin de 15 ans... Bon d'accord il faisait maintenant il faisait ses vingt cinq mètre sous sa forme de dragon, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Le mois de juin venait de commencer quand le dernier horcruxe fut rôti à point, découpé et dévoré par un pauvre petit dragon noir affamé. Tom Marvolo Riddle dans la version original, Tom Elvis Jedusor pour la version française, alias Lord Voldemort, alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alias Tu-sais-qui, aliasle lord noir, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Voldinette je te boufferais, alias celui-qui-tremble-pour-son-deuxième-bras, vit son magnifique et si fidèle serpent Nagini finir sa vie sous la forme d'un méchoui. Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, mais ce sale saurien l'avait écrasé contre le mur du manoir Jedusor. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit un énorme dragon ouvrit sa gueule bardée de crocs et en sortit un feu blanc. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il était déjà en cendre.

Dans tout le monde sorciers, des cris de joie se répercutèrent quand des mangemorts virent la marque des ténèbres disparaître rendant aux sorciers leur liberté. Severus, alors en cours de Potion, en pleura de joie et comme cadeau libéra ses élèves avec deux heures d'avance. Axel se précipita sur son père et lui sauta au cou heureux de la délivrance. Maintenant que la menace était définitivement écartée, les deux chasseurs retournèrent à Poudlard. Alors qu'ils étaient en vol, Elea contacta son frère et lui dit :

_-Harry, on va aux Trois Balais. Vous nous y rejoignez ?_

_-Pas de problème, on arrive._

Harry changea légèrement de direction et se posa devant le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il laissa son père descendre de son dos puis prenant la main de son papou, l'emmena aux Trois Balais. En ouvrant la porte, ils furent étonnés du bazar qu'il y avait. Des sorciers riaient et chantaient. Albus reçut sa femme dans les bras et découvrit que toute la famille les attendait. Harry se jeta au cou d'Elea, puis salua avec joie tous les autres membres de sa famille. Briana les emmena à leur table et au moment de porter un toast, Axel prit son verre de bierreaubeurre et s'exclama en étant repris par tout le monde :

_-_A la mort de Voldemort et au Dragon de la Destinée !

Fin


End file.
